CAFE REMOLINO
by v-kolt
Summary: Universo alterno. que historias se ocultan detrás de la vida de un chico normal? del amor al odio. "la venganza nunca es buena" pero es un postre delicioso, servido en frió y acompañado de una taza de café. habrá romance humor y drama. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

bueno, aquí hay una historia que tenia que sacarme de la cabeza, solo voy a decir que tengo planeado continuarla, aunque me tarde

solo voy a describir a Naruto, Hinata y algun otro personaje, no a todos, todos se ven igual que en shippuden solo que con ropa casual

el titulo no tiene mucho que ver con la historia, al principio

asi sin mas les dejo lo que tengo, que lo disfruten

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ciudad de Konoha, un centro de negocios muy importante dentro de todo el país del Fuego, la razón principal era que las familias más poderosas de la nación se encantaban en este lugar, la familia Uchiha y la familia Hyuuga. Ambas familias competían entre ellas desde que se fundó la ciudad, dando como resultado una rivalidad entre los descendientes de ambas, una rivalidad que se asemejaba bastante al odio, un odio solo superado por la sed de poder de la familia Uchiha.

Los Uchiha, siendo la familia más poderosa de toda la ciudad, habían sido consumidos por un sentimiento de superioridad, despreciaban a todo aquel que no fuera Uchiha, o que no tuviera negocios con ellos.

En fin la ciudad no era realmente controlada por estas dos familias, aunque sus compañías fueran las principales dentro de la ciudad, tenían que seguir las leyes de la misma.

-----------------------------------------

Nuestra historia comienza en una "pequeña" casa a la orilla del lago de la ciudad, donde un chico y su abuelo se encontraban atareados con ciertos asuntos de negocios.

Te dije que no nos daría tiempo viejo –exclamo apurado un chico de cabello largo alborotado y rubio, de ojos azul celeste y unas marcas en su rostro que parecían bigotes de gato, aunque a él le gusta decir que son cicatrices de sus peleas en la calle

Hai hai, ya lo sé pero no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, se supone que hoy es el día –contesto un sujeto de cabello largo como el del chico, de color gris hasta su cintura amarrado en una cola de caballo.

Supongo que tienes razón, como dicen: "no sirve de nada llorar sobre el ramen derramado", mejor nos apuramos o no lo lograremos –contesto serio, el chico parecía de unos 16 o 17 años y media 1.7 m de altura

Hah? Ahora pretendes actuar como un adulto? Que no eras tú el que se quejaba hace apenas unos minutos? No intentes hacerme quedar mal, después de todo solo tienes 17 –respondió el sujeto que parecía de unos 50 años y media 1.8 m de estatura

Aunque solo tenga 17 es mejor que tener 55 y no tener novia- exclamo el chico que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y una playera color naranja, con tenis color blanco

De que hablas, tu tampoco tienes novia, además el compromiso es solo para los jóvenes, a mi me gusta más la libertad de divertirme, recuerdas a esa chica con la que salí en aquella ciudad casino? –respondió el anciano que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, una camisa color blanco y un chaleco de smoking color negro como si de un uniforme se tratara

Si que la recuerdo, cuando le dijiste que tenían que terminar porque debíamos irnos para seguir "investigando" casi te mata, realmente fue muy divertido - dijo el chico mientras terminaba de acomodar unas cajas

Si, realmente pensé que iba a morir ese día, en fin, mi punto es que puedo conseguirme novia en el momento en que lo desee, a diferencia de ti que te la pasas diciendo que esperas por la chica indicada para actuar –dijo el anciano mientras acomodaba una mesa

Que tiene que espere por la chica indicada? No quiero ser un "pervertido escribe novelas aun mas pervertidas" como tu- contesto algo alterado el chico

Hai hai, lo que tu digas, solo recuerda que esas novela nos permitieron conseguir este lugar, además, eres mi nieto, y después de vivir conmigo durante toda tu vida algo de mi debió quedarse en ti, vivimos muchas cosas, y también aprendiste otras que la mayoría de los jóvenes de tu edad tendrían que esperar a los 18 o pagar para aprender, - respondió el anciano logrando un gran sonrojo en el chico- además en lo que a chicas se refiere te he enseñado todo lo que se, así que cuando esa chica "indicada" aparezca podrás conquistarla sin problemas.

Ya se, se que aunque parezcas un pervertido (y lo eres), realmente eres muy bueno con las mujeres-

Ya lo ves, el punto…-

Pero si no quieres novia, porque conservas la foto de la vieja Tsunade? Será que el viejo lobo de mar, el legendario pirata de amores, Jiraiya-sama por fin encontró la celda de su ser y de su corazón? – el tono burlón de su voz solo consiguió un ligero sonrojo en el viejo

De que hablas no es nada es solo una foto para mi colección de amores –contesto mientras desviaba la mirada del chico intentando ocultar su sonrojo

Bueno ya termine!!!- grito alegre el muchacho mientras cerraba la gaveta donde había colocado todas las cajas que había movido

Como, tan rápido? –el anciano nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el chico- Naruto, te dije que no lo usaras durante el día.

Ya se, ya se, pero si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiéramos terminado a tiempo- contesto el muchacho

Supongo que lo dejare pasar por esta vez, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-

Hai hai, bueno mi trabajo aquí termino, mejor me preparo o llegare tarde-

Hah tienes no crees que es todavía muy temprano para irte? La escuela no está a mas de 30 minutos de aquí caminando y en tu moto te tomara mucho menos, no veo la prisa- asi es, Naruto tiene una moto

Si lo se, es solo que quería pasar un rato con ellos –dijo el muchacho en un tono mas que serio, era una voz de nostalgia

Asi que eso es, heh? Bueno, solo asegúrate de llegar a tiempo a la escuela, y cuando termines, debes volver de inmediato para la inauguración – dicho esto el chico solo asintió con la cabeza y después de tomar su camisa color negro abandono el lugar.

(asi que después de tanto tiempo, por fin he vuelto, a pesar de que no recuerdo mucho de este lugar, siento que aquí es a donde pertenezco)- pensó el chico mientras veía el anuncio que se encontraba por sobre la puerta principal de la casa, que decía "CAFÉ REMOLINO, café, postres y mas", y debajo de este se encontraba una manta que decía "GRAN RE-INAUGURACION HOY"

Un minuto después el chico ya se encontraba sobre su moto, su camisa puesta, sus guantes de cuero sin puntas en sus manos, sus lentes obscuros cubriendo sus ojos y su cabello suelto para disfrutar del viento pasar por el, y en cuanto giro la llave para encender la moto.

DEMONIOS, SE LE TERMINO LA GASOLINA!!!!!- grito furioso el chico mientras que su abuelo lo observaba desde la puerta de la entrada sosteniendo un galón de gasolina con su mano

De veras, ya sabía yo que te habías acabado el tanque yendo de aquí para allá por las cosas para el café, toma- dijo mientras le daba el galón- te servirá para llegar a la gasolinera mas cercana, tienes dinero, cierto?

Hai, nos vemos abuelo- dicho esto Naruto encendió su motocicleta que, ahora con un poco de gasolina, sonaba realmente como si pudiera superar la velocidad de la luz y emprendió el camino.

----------------------------

CEMENTERIO DE LA CIUDAD

El cementerio de la ciudad, un lugar donde las lágrimas estaban a la orden del día, algunas veces había risas, pero las lagrimas eran lo que mas se podía ver en este lugar lleno de recuerdos, amores y despedidas.

Naruto había llegado a este lugar hacia ya cerca de 10 minutos, se encontraba frente a una tumba que decía en la escritura "Aquí yacen los restos de KUSHINA NAMIKAZE, amada esposa madre e hija"

Por fin he vuelto, mamá, solo quería verte antes del primer día de clases - decía el chico mientras lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos- como puedes ver el abuelo Jiraiya me ha cuidado bien, y me ha enseñado aun mejor,jeje

Hoy re-abriremos el café, espero tener la misma suerte que ustedes, recuerdas mamà? tu trabajabas en el café que te dejo el abuelo y papá solo pasaba por la ciudad y al entrar al café no pudo dejarlo –una sonrisa se formo en su rostro- espero poder encontrar a alguien asi como ustedes se encontraron

Bueno, se me hace tarde, vendré a verte seguido, deséame suerte, adiós mamá – y así el chico dejo un ramo de flores sobre la tumba de su madre y dejo el lugar con rumbo a la escuela

------------------

Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban repletas de chicos que corrían apurados, bien que esperaban el primer día de clases, alumnos puntuales?, la gran mayoría se había quedado o dormida o simplemente no le importaba llegar tarde, en el caso de cierta chica de cabellos azulados era la segunda opción. Hinata Hyuuga una chica de 16 años, apunto de cumplir 17, estaba recorriendo las calles que la llevarían a la Preparatoria de la ciudad, un lugar donde los chicos mas que ir a aprender iban a olvidarse de los asuntos familiares, ya que la mayoría de los jóvenes que asistían a esa escuela eran hijos de familias de renombre en la ciudad.

Hinata caminaba como si no tuviera prisa, y la verdad es que no la tenia, no es porque no le gustara la escuela, no claro que no, sino porque en la escuela se encontraba su archi nemesis: Sakura Haruno, realmente no sabia la razón pero Sakura se empeñaba en molestarla, si bien es cierto que durante mucho tiempo fueron amigas esto cambio a partir de que la familia de Sakura empezó a hacer negocios con los Uchiha.

Hah, el primer dia, seguro será como todos los demás, llegare a la escuela y de inmediato Sakura hara algo para hacerme sentir mal durante todo el dia, hah –dijo la chica a nadie en especial mientras seguía caminando, Hinata media aprox. 1.6 m, y era bonita, pero su personalidad no le ayudaba mucho que digamos para hacer nuevos amigos

Aunque no fuera buena para hacer nuevos amigos, no le molestaba, ya que los amigos que tenia, estaba segura que eran amigos verdaderos.

Hah, de seguro hoy no habrá nada ni nadie nuevo, no me importaría conocer a un chico, alto, atractivo, divertido, fuerte, que no le tema a nadie, que sea romántico, con el que pueda hablar sin problemas, y que se fije en mi (principalmente)- pensó la chica quevestia una falda escolar azul marino y una camisa color blanco - de verdad que no me importaría

De pronto sintió un golpe en su cabeza y que alguien tiraba de su mochila, logrando asi esparcir todos sus papeles por el asfalto, y en cuanto volteo su rostro para ver quien había sido, el rostro que vio no la sorprendió para nada.

Sakura!-

Oi Hinata, asi que quieres conocer a un chico? Solo espero que no lo invites a tu club de anime o saldrá corriendo o en el mejor de los casos se quedara- dijo Sakura en un tono burlón

En serio crees que se quede?-

Por supuesto, se quedara, dormido, jajaja, demonios me gustaría quedarme a charlar otro rato pero se me hace tarde -dicho esto la chica de cabellos rosado salió corriendo del lugar

Huh, mis cosas, demonios, debo apurarme, o llegare tarde – dijo la chica incoándose y empezando a recoger sus papeles, apenas llevaba unos cuanto y todavía le faltaban bastantes pero se sorprendió al ver una mano que le estaba entregando los que le faltaban

La chica solo los tomo sin dirigir la mirada hacia la persona que le había ayudado, pero en cuanto sus ojos claros se encontraron con los de la persona, sintió que su corazón se detenía, no solo su corazón, todo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido, y pudo seguir asi de no ser porque en ese momento una señora que salía a limpiar la calle arrojo un poco de agua que mojo por completo a Hinata, de este modo el ahora identificado como un chico vio algo mas que solo el rostro de Hinata, debido a que la chica llevaba puesta una camisa blanca y con el agua el chico obtuvo una hermosa vista de sus bien formados pechos y el hecho de que Hinata no usara sostén hizo que la imagen fuera un poco mas…para adultos.

Sin… sosten – fue lo único que el sujeto pudo decir ante la imagen que sus ojos presenciaron, y en ese momento una gota de sangre se escapo de su nariz

Hah? – dijo la chica mientras veía su camisa empapada y lo poco que le cubria – aaaaaagggH

La pobre, hubiera deseado que la tierra se la tragara ante la vergüenza. Y hubiera empezado a correr de no ser porque de inmediato el sujeto coloco una camisa negra sobre sus hombros, para tratar de cubrirla y evitar que alguien mas la viera en esa posición tan incómoda.

Asì esta mejor, lamento mucho lo sucedido, por cierto mi nombre es Naurto- dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie

H-hinata, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, gracias –contesto apenada la chica mientras se abotonaba la camisa que el chico le había puesto

Por lo que vi tampoco fue culpa tuya, vas hacia la escuela cierto? –

H-hai, demonios ya se me hizo tarde, debo correr o no llegare a tiempo gracias Naruto-ku…- en cuanto quiso empezar a correr sintió que algo sujeto su mano impidiéndole emprender el camino - Naruto-kun?

Si corres nunca llegaras a tiempo, vamos yo te llevare – y asi los dos se dirigieron hacia donde Naruto había dejado su moto- vamos, sube

Eto… nunca me he subido a una de estas, no es peligroso?-

Solo si te caes, jaja – el comentario hizo que la chica se preocupara por lo que podría suceder- no te preocupes solo sujétate fuerte

Hai, de donde? –pregunto la chica una vez que estuvo ya sobre la moto

De donde puedas!!! –grito el chico mientras encendía la moto y comenzaban a andar a toda velocidad

Hinata solo pudo soltar un grito de miedo ante la velocidad a la que se encontraban viajando, su instinto la hizo abrazarse a Naruto, y su miedo la hizo sujetarse a el como si no hubiera un mañana, sintió que una calidez la invadía como si su corazón palpitara llamas y no sangre a través de su cuerpo, y siguió asi hasta que la voz de Naruto la despertó.

Ya llegamos, huh, Hinata me oíste? Hinata? –decía el rubio tratando de hacer que la chica reaccionara

Heh, ya tan pronto?-

Asi es, por cierto, ya puedes soltarme –dijo Naruto en un tono juguetón logrando asi un gran sonrojo en la chica

L-lo siento, no era mi intención, yo …lo siento-

No hay problema, bueno creo que deberíamos ir a clases-

Hai-

Nos vemos luego Hinata –

Naruto-kun tu camisa-

No te preocupes, solo devuélvemela cuando puedas –dicho esto el chico comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de la escuela, mientras la chica solo lo seguía con la mirada

Naruto-kun…- en ese momento la campana de la escuela sonó y la chica despertó de su "momento de concentración" y emprendió su camino hacia su salón de clases

---------------------------------------------

A pesar de el pequeño retraso, Hinata logro llegar al salón antes que el maestro, y tomo asiento junto a su mejor amiga: Ino Yamanaka, una chica delgada de cabello rubio recogido en una coleta de caballo, Ino tenia 17 años y media casi lo mismo que Hinata, era mas alta por solo 5 centimetros, y habían sido amigas desde que Hinata tenia memoria.

Hah, parece que este año será igual que los otros, no lo crees, Hinata? –decía Ino en un tono algo aburrido

Humh haaah (asi es ese fue mi intento de un suspiro)-

Vaya, que gran suspiro, dime, que paso? Huh y esa camisa?–pregunto con mucha curiosidad la chica rubia aunque Hinata seguía perdida

Haaaaah, Naruto-kun –dijo inconscientemente la chica Hyuuga

Asi que es un chico, heh, … CONOCISTE A UN CHICO!!? – grito despreocupada la amiga de Hinata

Heh, que? Oye no lo digas en voz alta Ino, no queremos llamar la…-

Asi que la tierna Hinata conoció a un chico, heh? Y como es?, déjame adivinar: pesa 100 kilos usa lentes gruesos, mide 1.5m y es tartamudo, asi es no?-

Hinata habría respondido al insulto de la peli rosa, de no ser porque en ese momento apareció la maestra.

Muy bien todos, siéntense o si no los obligare a sentarse –ordeno la profesora, e inmediatamente todos tomaron asiento como si su vida dependiera de ello- muy bien hoy tenemos una nueva adquisición, así es hay un nuevo tonto en el salón, debido a eso las faltas quedaran en ceros

Maestra es el primer día, así que de todas formas las faltas están en ceros –reclamo Sakura

Tu!! La del cabello mal teñido, una falta –contesto la maestra- ahora alguien mas quiere hacerse el listo conmigo? Bien eso pensé ahora pasa pequeño tonto

Hai hai, aunque es de mal gusto que llame a sus alumnos de esa forma, sabia, Anko-sensei-sama?-

En ese momento, todas las chicas (exepto Hinata que seguía perdida y suspirando) se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que enfrente del salón se encontraba un chico de cabellos dorados, aunque alborotados, que le daban un toque salvaje a su apariencia, unas marcas raras en sus mejillas, aunque se veía delgado la playera que llevaba puesta resaltaba sus músculos, "quizás practica algún deporte" pensaron las chicas, era alto, y su piel estaba algo bronceada, y sus ojos azules, un azul en el que te podías perder si los mirabas directamente.

Quieres que te pongo una falta?-

Supongo que no hay remedio-

Demonios, lo dejare pasar solo porque eres nuevo, ahora, a las presentaciones, yo primero – dijo la maestra- me llamo Anko Mitarashi, tengo 24 años, y seré su maestra de C. naturales, aunque me gustaría decirles mis medidas por desgracia no puedo asi que si se enamoran de mi, no cuenten con que se las diré, ahora las chicas

Un momento, porque no se presenta el primero? No seria descortés dejarlo al final?- reclamo Sakura

Tu, rosita, una falta, ahora alguien tiene algo más que decir? Eso pensé –dijo con un tono mandón- ahora debido al reclamo de la rosita, los chicos irán primero

Y de esa forma uno a uno los chicos del salón fueron presentándose al chico nuevo hasta que llego el inevitable.

Mi nombre… no es de tu incumbencia, pero te lo dire para que sepas como dirigirte a mi, soy Sasuke Uchiha, 17 años, es todo lo que necesitas saber, ahora ya sabes como debes comportarte conmigo – dijo el chico con una voz completamente arrogante

(Un Uchiha, heh?) Una pregunta Uchiha-sama… siempre eres tan arrogante o solo es porque todos los días te ves en espejo y sabes que no puedes hacer nada por tu rostro? –pregunto alegremente el chico

En ese momento todo el salón se quedo con los ojos que se les salian de sus cuencas, el chico nuevo no sabia en lo que se metia, Sasuke era el hijo menor de la familia mas poderosa en toda la ciudad, y el nuevo lo había insultado, era un reto, uno que Sasuke no dejaría pasar por alto.

Como te atreves? Te juro que pagarsa po…-

Basta, en primer lugar, que hay con esa presentación, acaso crees todos aquí están para servirte? – Contesto el rubio – para que te lo sepas, eres humano, no un dios, y tu apellido solo importa si lo haces valer por tu cuenta

Que dijiste? Huh supongo que como eres nuevo tengo que ser cortes? Te lo dejare fácil, si te disculpas en este momento y besas mi pie te perdonare, e incluso te hare uno de mis lacayos, que dices? – dijo mientras se ponía de pie

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder la maestra interfirió.

Bueno, ya basta los dos, tu! El Uchiha, estoy de acuerdo con el nuevo, que hay con tu presentación, una falta! – en ese momento dirigió su mirada hacia el nuevo – y tu, por contestar, una falta! Ya van dos y apenas es tu primer dia, demonios, bueno sigamos con las presentaciones, ahora las chicas

Y una a una las chicas del salón fueron presentándose, "soy Sakura, soy Ino, soy…" y asi hasta llegar a cierta chica soñadora del fondo del salón.

Hinata, Hinata, HINATA!!!! – grito Ino a su amiga que parecía perdida por completo

Hai la respuesta es la opción 4, y huh? – todo el mundo se había quedado mirándola debido a su reacción – eto? Que sucede?

Hinata? Que gusto que estemos en la misma clase, no te habrás olvidado de mi, cierto? –

N…Na…Naruto-kun? Que haces aquí? –

No es obvio, soy el chico nuevo –

(silencio sepulcral)

LO CONOCES!!!!!! – fue el grito de las chicas del salón que se sorprendieron ante el hecho de que Hinata conociera al chico nuevo

Porque no me dijiste que este es el chico al que conociste? Que acaso no somos amigas? –pregunto Ino mientras agitaba a Hinata de una forma que parecía que Hinata se desmayaría

Es que no me había dado cuenta de que el estaba en el salón –

Como que no te habías dado cuenta, si ha estado aquí desde hace como 30 minutos –

Bueno, te vas a presentar o que? – Pregunto la maestra – (genial! con tantas interrupciones la clase ya casi termina)

Bueno, mi… mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 17 bueno 16 pero estoy a punto de cumplir 17, pertenezco al club de anime y manga, y me gustan los pasteles dulces –

Ya veo, bueno es mi turno, soy Naruto Uzumaki, 17 años, me gusta el ramen y pasarla bien – dijo sonriente el chico

Muy bien todos, ahora que nos hemos presentado, es hora de iniciar la cla… - en ese momento la campana del cambio de clase sonó – (genial, sala de maestros ahí voy)

La maestra fue la primera en abandonar el salón, para sorpresa de todos. Bueno, no es que les importara ya que tenían una hora libre, debido a que la maestra había olvidado que su clase duraba dos horas.

Ya con la maestra fuera del salón, todas las chicas se reunieron alrededor de Nauto, y se dedicaron a hacerle preguntas como: "tienes novia, de donde vienes, quieres salir conmigo, que tipo de chicas te gustan" y cosas asi.

Saben, tienen que dejar algo de espacio entra cada pregunta para que pueda contestar – dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran por completo

Oi tu, el bastardo rubio –

Que quieres Uchiha? –

No me he olvidado de ti – dijo mientras tiraba una patada al estomago del chico – esto es por contestarme

Asi? Y esto es por… porque puedo – Naruto había detenido la patada con sus manos antes que esta alcanzara a golpearlo, y con un rápido movimiento, lanzo a Sasuke girando al suelo

Que demonios!? –

Todos los miembros del salón se quedaron estupefactos, nadie antes había retado a Sasuke de la forma en que lo había hecho Naruto, y los pocos que se atrevieron a retarlo, de una forma no tan "retadora" habían sido derrotados en un solo movimiento, mientras las chicas seguían en su admiración por Naruto, Hinata se veía cada vez mas deprimida.

Que pasa Hinata? –

No…no pasa nada, Ino-chan –

Heh, sabes que no puedes engañarme, ahora dime que sucede – dijo con una voz tierna y comprensiva – tiene que ver con Naruto, cierto?

Bu… bueno, es solo que, no se, miralo, hace unos instantes me encontraba suspirando por el y ahora esta rodeado de tantas chicas –

Déjalo así, ya sabes cómo son las chicas de la escuela, al primer chico lindo que ven se lanzan sobre el cómo perro sobre un hueso - dijo ya con una voz mas alegre – somos pocas las chicas que nos enfocamos en ver con el corazón

Tienes razón, además, no es como si pudiera tener una oportunidad con el o algo asi –

Muy bien, ahora al trabajo presidenta, con respecto al club – asi es Hinata no solo es miembro del club de anime sino también la presidenta

Esta semana no habrá reuniones, es inicio de cursos, así que mejor empezamos la semana que viene, hay que dejar que todos se acostumbren a sus nuevos horarios, corre la voz – por alguna razón Hinata se veía más confiada cuando del club se trataba (yeah anime)

Bueno, no reuniones esta semana – decía mientras tomaba nota en una libreta pequeña que siempre llevaba en su sosten – eso con respecto al club y nosotros?

Bueno, escuche de un nuevo lugar que van a abrir hoy, que tal si vamos? – dijo alegremente

Tu, solo quieres ver si hay pasteles, no? –

Hai –

Demonios al menos disfraza tu voracidad –

Porque, asi soy y asi me aceptas, no? –

Si ya sabes que si, bueno, mientras no viene el maestro voy a correr la voz, nos vemos –

Mientras Ino salía del salón los chicos seguían en su combate, uno que ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Sasuke seguía intentando golpear a Naruto pero este parecía no tomarle mucha importancia a los ataques del Uchiha, ya que cada golpe que el chico de cabellos negros lanzaba no solo era detenido sino también usado en su contra.

Demonios, como es posible? – dijo el uchiha, mientras se lanzaba contra Naruto una vez mas

SASUKE!!!!! – grito una voz a la que todos los alumnos respetaban y temian – ya basta!!!

Hermano, que haces aquí? – en ese momento detuvo su ataque solo para ver de frente a su hermano

Vine de visita a la escuela que ayudamos a fundar, y me encuentro con que estas peleando en el pasillo –

Itachi-sensei, fue mi culpa – decía Naruto mientras se ponía de rodillas ante Itachi y hacia una reberencia – lo lamento

(Itachi-sensei?) Hah, asi que finalmente reconoces tu lugar – decía Sasuke mientras pisaba la cabeza de Naruto – ahora, estas listo para besar mi pie?

La tensión se podía cortar con una navaja, todos los que habían visto la pelea habían comenzado a admirar a Naruto, se habia enfrentado a Sasuke Uchiha el chico con la peor actitud de toda la escuela, y ahora que Itachi se habia hecho presente Sasuke se aprovechaba para humillarlo, y Naruto solo se amntenia en su posiscion.

Y bien, estas listo para ser mi lacay… -

Levantate, Uzumaki-san – dijo Itachi

Heh? Hermano, por qué? Tenemos que enseñarle su lugar –

Itachi-sensei? – en ese momento Naruto ya se encontraba de pie y estaba viendo a Itachi directo a los ojos

Ahora, Sasuke, discúlpate con el –

Pero hermano, no fue mi culpa el… -

Que te disculpes con el!!!! –

Pero, no no pienso pedirle perdón a alguien como el –

En ese caso – en ese momento Itachi asumió la posición que Naruto habia mostrado hace algunos momentos – perdón Uzumaki-san, en nombre de mi hermano te pido perdón

Hermano, que haces? No tienes que humillarte asi solo por … -

Tu me obligaste, te creíste mejor que el, y ahora tengo que pedir disculpas en tu nombre, dime quien es el que no conoce su lugar? – en ese momento Sasuke dejo su actitud de superioridad e imito a su hermano, Itachi al ver que Sasuke se disponía a pedir perdón se leavnto de inmediato

Perdón, te pido me perdones (demonios, ahora el va a humillarme) –

No te preocupes, no soy rencoroso, ahora vamos – el rubio le estaba ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, Sasuke a pesar de haber abandonado su tonta actitud, se rehusó a aceptar la ayuda de Naruto.

Muy bien, ahora debo seguir con mis deberes, Sasuke ya no te metas en problemas – y así Itachi siguió con su camino y abandono la escuela

Oye, nuevo, óyeme bien, no volverá a pasar, solo lo hice por mi hermano –

Ya lo se, pero bueno, solo evitemos que vuelva a pasar – dijo tranquilamente Naruto, mientras Sasuke le dirigía una mirada llena de odio y frustración

Heh? Llego tarde a la pelea? Bueno que se le va a hacer – dijo un sujeto vestido de pantalón azul claro y camiza negra de cabello color gris y que aparentemente usaba demasiado fijador – bueno, todos a sus asientos, déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y seré su maestro de español

(asi es Kakashi enseñando español, tenia que ser, jaja)

El dia paso tranquilo después de la pelea de Sasuke y Naruto, y asi todos conocieron a sus respectivos maestros, Asuma sarutobi enseñaba filosofía, despues de su clase seguía el descanso. Todos los chicos de la escuela se encontraban comiendo su almuerzo, todos con sus respectivos amigos, Hinata se encontraba en el jardín de la escuela con sus amigo.

Hah, Hinata-chan, porque me hiciste correr la voz de las reuniones si podíamos haberlo dicho durante el descanso? –

Perdón Ino-chan, es que me emocione –

Bueno, eso no importa, ahora veamos, ya que todos nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo, propongo que durante esta semana las juntas sean a esta hora, mientras nos asignan un salón – dijo muy alegre Hinata – quien esta de acuerdo?

Supongo que esta bien, aunque es algo problemático sabes, tengo que ayudar en el taller y asistir al club – ya sabrán quien es

Hah? De que te quejas, dejame decirte que no es obligatorio que pertenezcas al club, si quieres puedes dejarlo – dijo una chica de cabello rubio recogido el dos coletas

Aunque es problemático, prefiero pasar un tiempo en el club que en el taller, además, tu porque te uniste Temari? –

Hah? Dos años como novios y aun lo preguntas? –

Hai hai, ya entiendo –

Bueno, yo apoyo a la presidenta – finalmente contesto Temari

Yo también, a esta hora podemos hablar y podemos comer – dijo un chico algo llenito, de cabello café

Aun si estuviéramos en un salón estarías comiendo, no Chouji? – contesto Ino

Bueno, supongo –

Tenten? Neji-oniisan? Que dicen? –

De todas formas lo íbamos a hacer, asi que no veo inconveniente – contesto Neji

Si yo estoy de acuerdo – dijo tenten

Muy bien, durante el almuerzo nuestras llamas de la juventud se alimentan y se nutren con anime – dijo un chico de cejas gruesas y un corte algo raro

Supongo que eso es un si, Lee-kun? –

Hai, nos nutriremos de alimentos y anime –

Muy bien, con eso aclarado solo queda… - en ese momento la chica vio al rubio que generaba sus suspiros, Naruto se encontraba sentado bajo un árbol del jardín, comiendo su almuerzo

Hinata, hinata? – Ino intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amiga – Hinata!!!!

Ah que sucede? –

Otra vez te pusiste a soñar despierta, mira, mejor olvídate de ese chico, mira, las chicas ya van hacia el – dijo mientras señalaba al lugar en donde se encontraba el rubio y unas chicas se le acercaron, entre ellas Sakura

Si lo sé solo me gustaría que no fuera Sakura la que se quedara con el – dijo con la mirada caída y un tono de voz algo triste, hasta que oyó un gran grito que provenía de la boca de Sakura

COMO DE QUE NO QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO!!!!? ACASO NO VES BIEN!!!? – fue el grito de Sakura, esto hizo que todos los presentes en el jardín guardaran silencio para oír y ver bien lo que sucedía

Que tiene que ver la vista con esto? – pregunto el rubio

Todo!!! Que no ves que soy sexy, mira mi cintura, mira mis piernas – decía la chica mientras se acariciaba cada parte que mencionaba de una forma provocativa y sexy que hacia que todos los chicos presentes se babearan – mira mis labios, mira mis pechos

Cuales pechos? – "por dios, Naruto está muerto" pensaron todos, sabiendo bien cómo reaccionaba Sakura ante los comentarios de su casi inexistente pecho a pesar de su edad

Como te atreves! Acaso no ves que soy la chica más popular de la escuela, y te estoy diciendo que puedes invitarme a salir? – dijo muy enfadada

Eso que dices, se ve con los ojos, pero que hay del interior? –

El interior? El interior no importa –

Por eso es que nunca saldré contigo, ahora porfavor dejame seguir con mi almuerzo – dicho esto, la chica, junto con sus amigas, se fue indignada del lugar dejando a Naruto solo y a los que habían presenciado la escena con la quijada tocando el suelo

El silencio invadió nuevamente el lugar, pero fue roto por un grito de admiración de todos a los que no les caían bien ni Sasuke ni Sakura, la escuela había encontrado a su héroe, pero el "héroe" no le prestaba atención a nada de eso. Y asi el descanso termino y las clases se reiniciaron.

Muy bien chicos, yo seré su maestro de Psicología, déjenme oír un grito lleno de juventud, vamos todos YEAAAAAAH!!!!!! – grito un maestro idéntico a Lee solo que un poco mas alto – muy bien mi nombre es Gai Maito y el punto de esta materia es analizar lo que hay en sus cabezas y como les afecta en su vida diaria, espero tengan ideas llenas de juventud

(Parece que al que hay que analizarlo es a usted) – fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes

Muy bien, lo primero que haremos hoy será decir algo sobre nosotros, uno a uno van a ir pasando al frente y les preguntare algo y ustedes responderán, de acuerdo? – nadie dijo que no, sería como echarle pólvora a una fogata

Y de esa forma uno a uno fueron pasando, los chicos no decían mucho, a uno le encantaban los perros e incluso tenia uno ya grande, a otro le agradaban los insectos. Y asi llego el turno de Naruto.

Yooosh!!!! , muy bien hemos tenido mentes muy juveniles entre los chicos, ahora es el turno del nuevo!!!! – el maestro parecía estar narrando la clase en lugar de darla – por 500 puntos de juventud, dinos Naruto-san, humh que te preguntaremos, ya se, tienes o has tenido novia?

No, me mantengo soltero –

Huh? Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero te daré otra oportunidad – dijo – muy bien chicos, que le preguntamos a Naruto?

Todos pensaron por un momento hasta que, el maestro soluciona el problema

Muy bien, en vista de que no has tenido novia, supongo que a tus 17 años, sigues sin besar a una chica, o me equivoco? –

Si he besado chicas, pero no tengo novia –

Y como esta eso? –

Bueno, en realidad yo no las bese, sino que ellas me besaron, después de ayudarlas en sus problemas, es algo raro, un simple gracias hubiera bastado –

Gai se encontraba algo sorprendido, bueno no mucho, debido a la apariencia del chico se podría imaginar algo así, solo una persona se encontraba en shock, así es, Hinata, no podía creer lo que Naruto había dicho, no sabía si ponerse triste o esperar a que Naruto la besara, pero algo era seguro, se encontraba celosa.

Muy bien, ahora las chicas… - la campana sonó, y la clase termino – huh, mañana continuaremos, nos vemos chicos, y sigan siempre jóvenes

La siguiente clase era: Educación física, "no puede ser posible" pensaron todos, mientras observaban a su maestro de educación Física, ahora vestido con un traje de neopreno color verde, ante ellos se encontraba…

"El poderoso Gai" así pueden decirme, vaya, parece que tenemos una clase muy juvenil aquí, que les parece si nos presentemos, para asi poder conocernos – dijo el "poderoso Gai"

Pero que no nos acabamos de presentar en la clase anterior? – pregunto Sakura

De que hablas, esta es la primera clase que tomamos juntos – contesto el maestro

"tiene que ser una broma" pensaron todos, era obvio que habían tenido una clase con este sujeto hace apenas unos minutos, y ahora decía que nunca los había visto? De verdad necesitaba ver a un psicólogo, y lo peor era que el era un "psicólogo", la imagen de Gai en un cuarto de psicólogo sentado en una silla haciendo una pregunta y luego pasando a recostarse sobre el sillón solo para responder a su pregunta, hizo que Naruto comenzara a carcajear.

Vaya, parece que, tenemos a un joven muy alegre, que te parece si vas tu primero, y nos dices que deporte es el que más te gusta? –

Jajajaja, bueno, jaja, soy Naruto Uzumaki, y mi deporte favorito son las competencias de comer ramen, jajaja –caídas estilo anime para todos,

Parecía que Naruto estaba a punto de perder el respeto y admiración que se había ganado en su primer día de escuela, pero de pronto la risa alegre de Gai hizo que todos se sorprendieran.

Jajaja, muy bien Naruto-san , y yo que pensé que mi broma era buena jajaja, muy bien chicos ya en serio, seré su maestro de E.F. y de Psicología – dijo ya algo calmado, pero aun sonriente por la respuesta del rubio.

Muy bien, en ese caso, mi deporte favorito son las AMM – dijo contento el chico - mi sueño es convertirme en un peleador profesional y ser campeón

Un deporte de contacto, y sabes que se necesitan muchos años de entrenamiento para eso? –

Claro que lo se, he entrenado durante 12 años para conseguir mi sueño –

12 AÑOS!!! Vaya que quieres ser un luchador profesional – dijo el maestro – eso es muy juvenil

En este punto, no solo las chicas, sino también los chicos habían formado sus clubs de admiradores de Naruto, las chicas por su apariencia, y los chicos por su actitud.

La clase del "poderoso Gai" termino sin complicaciones, ya que solo charlaron sobre sus deportes favoritos, ya solo quedaba una clase y era, según Naruto, la peor de todas, Matemáticas (así es, después de todo, no hay escuela sin matemáticas), aunque la maestra Kurenai parecía agradable, Naruto siempre odio las matemáticas, pero tenía que aprenderlas. El día término, y Naruto se dirigió a su casa, pero no sin antes ganar más suspiros por parte de las chicas, y más admiración por parte de los chicos.

Mientras el chico se alejaba de la escuela, un individuo lo observaba desde una ventana.

Itachi-kun, porque razón insististe en poner a Naruto en el mismo salón que Sasuke? – pregunto un anciano, que fumaba tranquilamente una pipa de madera

Supongo que tengo una pequeña esperanza, Sarutobi-sensei –

Esperanza, sobre Sasuke, supongo? –

Así es, y sobre algo mas –

Y que es eso? –

Justicia! –

Justicia, heh? –

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero estos individuos no eran los únicos que observaban a Naruto.

Haaaah, Naruto-kun es realmente genial, supongo que, después de todo, nunca tuve una oportunidad –

No estes tan segura, mi opinión sobre el ha cambiado mucho en solo un día, quizás si tengas una oportunidad, Hinata-chan – contesto Ino tratando de animar a su amiga – ahora con respecto a ese lugar que decías, que tal si mejor vamos otro día, si hoy lo abren seguramente habrá mucha gente

Huh, de acuerdo, iremos pasado mañana después de la escuela – dicho esto las chicas se despidieron y comenzaron su camino hacia sus respectivas casas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso a su casa, Naruto se encontró con una muchedumbre, al parecer querían ser los primeros en entrar al "Café remolino", aunque quizás por las razones equivocadas, debido a la inauguración, Jiraiya había decidido poner una promoción: 2x1 en todo el café, así que la gente había llegado solo por la promoción.

Ero-jiji, ya volví, listo para la inauguración? –

Naruto, que bueno, ya me estaba desesperando – dijo el anciano – ya te dije que no me digas así, bueno antes que nada, que tal tu primer día en la escuela?

Realmente fue excelente… – decía recordando todo lo que le había sucedido durante el día hasta que su mente se detuvo en el recuerdo de su encuentro con Hinata y la imagen de sus pechos

En serio? – decía con una sonrisa – por tu exprecion diría que conociste a alguien

Bueno, si conoci a esta chica y es…en verdad… –

Sexy!!!! Woa, tu primer día y ya hiciste cosas sucias, demonios al menos usaste protección? –

De que demonios hablas? No hicimos nada de eso – dijo con su rostro completamente rojo

Hah? Entonces porque el sangrado? – dijo sonriente el anciano

Esto, esto es por… por…por – la imagen de los pechos de Hinata húmedos, sus pezones firmes por el frio del agua y sin sostén volvió a la mente de Naruto con más intensidad que antes – por…por… no te interesa!!!!!!

Bueno, bueno, ya dejémoslo para otra vez, ahora hay que abrir o los clientes se desesperaran –

Muy bien – y asi los dos inauguraron su "nuevo" negocio, con una sola idea en la mente: ¡¡¡¡conseguir sus sueños!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

continuara...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

y bien, que tal?

espero lo toleren, realmente tengo intenciones de continuarlo, asi que habra otros capítulos, pero tambien pienso continuar mi otra historia asi que me tardare un poco con ambas

como siempre, se aceptan criticas, comentarios y consejos, asi como sugerencias para la historia

sin nada mas que decir, nos vemos luego.


	2. tutor

bueno, gracias a todos por sus comentario, espero no decepcionarlos

perdón por la tardanza, pero entre esta historia y la otra, he estado algo desenfocado, me tardare en subir capitulos, pero seguro pondre mas

ahora a lo que te truje, espero que les agrade

--------------------cap 2 tutor---------------------

Itachi-kun, porque razón insististe en poner a Naruto en el mismo salón que Sasuke? – pregunto un anciano, que fumaba tranquilamente una pipa de madera

Supongo que tengo una pequeña esperanza, Sarutobi-sensei –

Esperanza, sobre Sasuke, supongo? –

Así es, y sobre algo mas –

Y que es eso? –

Justicia! –

Justicia, heh? –

Así es –

Hacia tiempo que no escuchaba esa palabra de la boca de un Uchiha –

Huh, me propuse no mencionarla en vano, y estoy seguro que esta vez la justicia llegara a los Uchiha –

Pero eso no te pondría a ti …? -

No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme, confió en que todo saldrá bien –

Hah, realmente eres el único Uchiha que tiene esperanza –

No, ahora que Naruto está aquí, Sasuke también la tiene –

No se si puedas confiar en que un chico cambiara a tu hermano –

No se preocupe – decía mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la oficina – el ya lo ha hecho

Itachi dejo la oficina y a Sarutobi con una cara de curiosidad por su comentario, Itachi, a pesar de ser el hijo mayor y el próximo líder de la familia Uchiha, no se permitió ser consumido por el sentimiento de superioridad y el odio hacia los Hyuuga en el que su familia se encontraba sumergido

--------------Domingo por la mañana-----------------

Habia pasado una semana de clases, desde la llegada de Naruto a la escuela nada realmente interesante habia pasado, y no era para menos, Naruto no tenia mucho tiempo para hacer cosas dentro de la escuela, salvo por la hora del almuerzo, no tenia mucho tiempo libre. El dia de hoy comienza con una chica soñadora de ojos aperlados y cabello azulado.

Como de que no puedes ir? Se supone que lo pospusimos para hoy por ser domingo – grito la chica algo desilucionada mientras hablaba por teléfono con alguien

"Lo siento Hinata-chan pero algo surgió en la tienda y tengo que ayudar durante todo el dia" – fue la respuesta de la persona al otro lado de la linea

Pero pero, se supone que iríamos juntas, que voy a hacer ahora, Ino-chan? –

"Pues aun puedes ir, vamos, eres tan voraz que seguramente quieres que vaya solo para pagar la mitad de lo que te comas, o no?" – a pesar de no poder ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga, Ino sabia que habia pegado en el clavo

Bu…bueno, no la mitad, pero …a –

"Aun asi nada, ve tu y me cuentas que tal te fue, es mas puede que te encuentres a alguien en el camino" –

Hah, bueno, supongo que ire a probar uno o dos pasteles –

" o quizás tres o cuatro, jijiji" –

Ino-chan!!!! No estoy muerta de hambre!!! –

"lo se pero tu apetito es… bueno, no es pequeño que digamos" –

Huh, solo por eso tu iniciaras la sesión del club mañana, que te parece? –

"vi muchos animes durante las vacaciones, asi que estoy lista, tendras que mejorar tus amenazas si vas a seguir siendo la presidenta, bueno, me necesitan en la tienda, nos vemos mañana, comete un pastel por mi, adiós, Hinata-chan" – lo siguiente que la chica escucho fue el tono perdido de la línea

Haah, supongo que no hay remedio, pero aun asi quiero ver que tan buenos son los pasteles de el nuevo lugar –

Hablas de ese nuevo café, hermana? –

Hanabi, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? – Hanabi es una niña de trece años, media 1.45 m, su cabello era café, y al igual que su hermana era largo hasta su cintura

Lo suficiente para oir que vas a comerte las reservas del lugar, jiji – a pesar de molestar a su hermana, Hanabi en realidad la quería mucho, solo le molestaba que no fuera muy abierta

Que no soy tan voraz!!!!! –

Si, si lo que digas, y bien, vamos a ir o que? – dijo mientras tomaba asiento sobre la cama de su hermana

Vamos? A caso quieres acompañarme? –

Bueno ya que lo preguntas, te acompañare – dijo con una sonrisa que lleno por completo su rostro

(demonios cai en su trampa) bueno supongo que de todas formas es mejor ir acompañada –

Muy bien, dejame arreglarme y nos iremos de inmediato, tu también deverias arreglarte, no sea que te encuentres con cierto chico rubio y te vea en fachas –

Hanabi!!!!! Como supiste? – la chica se sonrojo de inmediato al oir el comentario de su hermana

Por dios hermana, Ino-chan no es una caja fuerte de secretos que digamos, me conto todo sobre este chico nuevo – hinata sabia muy bien que Ino no podía guardar secretos, almenos no por mucho tiempo – pero no me conto mucho que digamos, solo su nombre y que se ve muy "bien"

Bueno, bueno, eso no importa, ahora hay que apurarnos, quiero llegar lo mas pronto posible – y con eso las dos chicas se encaminaron a sus respectivos cuarto para "arreglarse", una ves listas emprendieron su camino hacia su destino

20 minutos después las chicas habían llegado al centro de la ciudad, un lugar muy concurrido, ya que era principalmente el area comercial de la ciudad, tiendas se veian por todas partes, tiendas de ropa, de electrónicos, restaurantes, todo era un gran centro comercial, era el sueño de toda chica, calles y calles de tiendas, pero su destino se encontraba un poco mas lejos, no muy apartado del centro, pero si lo suficiente como para estar lejos del ruido extremo de este, el lago de la ciudad, un lugar muy tranquilo, a pesar de su cercanía con el centro, el lugar era bastante grande lo suficiente como para que varias personas navegaran sus yates sin dificultad, aunque eso habia sido prohibido, y sus alrededores habían sido convertidos en un parque, en este lugar se podían ver personas paseando a sus mascotas, parejas tomadas de la mano caminando o sentadas sobre el extenso pasto del parque, lo que mas llamaba la atención en ese moemento era una casa que se encontraba sobre un muelle lo cual la colocaba unos 15 metros dentro del lago.

Supongo que se es el lugar, no lo crees Hanabi? –

Si supongo, vamos a ver –

Las dos chicas se sorprendieron al ver que la casa era mas una mansión, parecía tener suficientes habitaciones como para 10 personas, y la parte baja había sido bien acondicionada para ser un café, era una sala grande con 15 mesas, una barra, varias pantallas, bocinas e incluso un pequeño escenario, para cualquiera que quisiera cantar o tocar, y no solo eso, la casa tenia un pequeño balcón a estilo de muelle que sobresalía por sobre el lago, donde se hallaban mas mesas pero estas con sombrillas al centro, el lugar te absorbía por completo, y la música era relajante, las chicas decidieron que querían disfrutar del dia, y tomaron asiento en la parte del muelle, revisando el menú del lugar vieron que tenían bastantes pastelillos dulces asi como varias bebidas a parte del café.

Hah, hay mucho de donde escoger, que pediré? – dijo Hinata emocionada ante la variedad de pasteles del lugar

Supongo que pediré unos pastelillos, y un chocolate, salimos de la casa sin desayunar – sin desayuno a las 12 del medio dia? Bueno la pobre Hanabi se despertó tarde

Puedo tomar su orden? – el mesero al rescate

Hai, bueno no se que pedir que me recomi… – la chica por fin vio al mesero y no se podía creer lo que veia

Bueno, el pastel de chocolate es muy bueno, aunque el pay de queso no se queda atrás – el chico siguió en su papel de mesero a pesar del asombro en la cara de Hinata y Hanabi– supongo que podrías pedir un capuccino y una rebanada de pay, Hinata-chan

HINATA-CHAN!!!! Que acaso ustedes se conocen, hermana? – Hanabi estaba asombrada, el chico no era como los otros a los que su hermana conocía, este chico era… normal, y muy bien parecido si tuviera que decirlo

Ha hai, es un compañero de la escuela –

Y porque no me lo presentas? Que acaso no tienes modales? –

Ja, soy Naruto Uzumaki, y soy nuevo en la ciudad, es un gusto conocerte pequeña …huh…–

Hanabi, Hanabi Hyuuga, soy la hermana de Hinata –

Su hermana? Ya decía yo que tus ojos eran tan bonitos como los de Hinata – el comentario logro lo que muchos desearían, un sonrojo completo en el rostro de ambas chicas

En en serio crees que mis ojos son bonitos, Naruto-kun? – fue la pregunta obligada de Hinata, que mas podía preguntar después del comentario del rubio

Hai, pienso que son realmente hermosos, y bien que van a querer les reco… –

Naruto!!!! Con que coqueteando en tus horas de trabajo, heh? Al menos preséntame a tus amigas –

E… ero-jiji, cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – pregunto nerviosamente el chico ante la repentina aparición de su abuelo

Lo suficiente para oir tu comentario, ahora que hay de esa presentación? –

Haah, supongo que no hay remedio, ero-jiji, ellas son Hinata y Hanabi Hyuuga, Hinata es una amiga de la escuela y Hanabi es su hermana – dijo el chico mientras se temia que su abuelo intentara algo – Hinata, Hanabi, este es ero-jiji, mi abuelo

Hah, mi nombre es Jiraiya Namikaze, mucho gusto – Naruto se sorprendió ya que su abuelo no habia hecho su clásico baile de presentación – vaya son muy bonitas, y dime, ya te has decidido por una, Naruto?

De… de que demonios hablas ero-jiji? Ya te dije que yo estoy –

Esperando, ya lo se – ambos ignoraron a las dos chicas y a su sonrojo, que se habia incrementado por la pregunta del anciano – bueno que esperas para pedir su orden, después que las atiendas, tomate el resto del día

Naruto, no se molesto por el hecho que su abuelo le diera el dia libre sino porque en el momento en que le dijo eso su abuelo le giño el ojo como insinuando "ve a por ellas", las ideas pervertidas del anciano habían empezado a volar, y Naruto estaba preocupado. Las chicas solo pidieron, para sorpresa de Hanabi, una rebanada de pastel de queso y un café para Hinat y un chocolate caliente para Hanabi.

Eto, Naruto-kun, porque tu abuelo es Namikaze y tu eres Uzumaki? – Hinata habia tocado un punto nervioso en Naruto

Bueno, veras, el apellido de mi madre era Uzumaki, y yo lo uso en su honor –

En su honor? Por que? – Hanabi se encargo de profundizar el tacto en la pregunta

Bueno, ella murió, hace 12 años – la calma en la voz del chico sorprendió a las dos chicas, como podía decir algo asi sin cambiar su expresión? Acaso no amaba a su madre? Aunque no sabían lo que se sentía perder a su madre, si sabían que si la perdieran les costaría hablar de ello a pesar de que pasara tanto tiempo

Na…Naruto-kun, lo sentimos, no queríamos que recordaras algo asi –

No se preocupen, y bien, que hacen aquí chicas? – pregunto el rubio al momento que tomaba asiento al lado de Hinata, cosa que la hizo sonrojar, tanto que a pesar de que el café estaba caliente se lo bebió de un trago como si de agua fría se tratara – vaya que tenias sed, Hinata-chan

Eto, bueno, veras, yo –

Vinimos porque mi hermana quería saber que tan buenos eran los pastelillos del lugar – simple y sencilla fue la respuesta de la pequeña hanabi

Hah? Cierto, durante la presentación de Anko-sensei dijiste algo sobre los pasteles dulces – dijo tratando de recordar – realmente fue muy lindo que una chica dijera algo sobre la comida, casi todas trataban de parecer "waw" y decían cosas como "me gusta correr" o cosas asi

(Naruto-kun cree que soy linda, y cree que mis ojos son bonitos) – Hinata se encontraba en las nubes, y Naruto realmente no lo notaba – eto, Naruto-kun, tu trabajas aquí?

Bueno, mas o menos, veras el café una vez fue de mi madre, y ahora el abuelo lo reabrió, y yo tengo que ayudar, no me malentiendas me encanta ayudar, mas por que el lugar es como una parte de mi –

Na…Naruto-san, tienes novia? –

Heh? No Hanabi-chan, no tengo novia, porque la pregunta? –

Eto, porque…porque, quieres salir conmigo? – la pregunta agarro por sorpresa tanto a Naruto como a Hinata – es decir no tienes novia y yo no tengo novio, podemos salir juntos

Jajaja, Hanabi-chan, realmente me gustaría, pero, no creo que funcione asi –

Como? –

Veras, dos personas deben gustarse entre si para que sean novios –

Tu…tu me gustas, Naruto-san, que acaso yo no te gusto? – la pequeña Hanabi puso una cara de cachorrito tan tierna que hubiera hecho al mismo diablo mostrar misericordia

Claro que me gustas, Hanabi-chan –

Entonces porque no … –

Pero me gustas mas como amiga, –

Pero yo… -

Huumh, que te parece si te convierto en mi hermanita? así cada vez que vengas te daré una rebanada del pastel que quieras así como una bebida gratis, y en lugar de salir que tal si te ayudo en lo que necesites? – el chico fue sincero con la pequeña, y ella lo veía en su mirada

Hermanita? bueno, es mejor que nada, pero tengo el derecho, como hermana, a ahuyentar a las chicas que se te acerquen – no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación

Hah? No llevamos ni un dia como hermanos y ya eres sobre protectora? Bueno que se le puede hacer –

Hai, es mi derecho, asi como también tengo derecho a abrazarte cuando quiera – inmediatamente la pequeña Hanabi se sujeto del brazo de Naruto, este no le dio mucha importancia, ya que nunca habia tenido una hermanita no sabia realmente como actuaban asi que creyo que era normal, mientras Hinata observaba la escena con algo de envidia por Hanabi

Hinata, te gustan mucho los pasteles, cierto? – la chica solo asintió con la cabeza – bueno espera un momento

El rubio se levanto y se dirigió al interior de la casa, y después de unos instantes volvió con una bandeja llena de platos con rebanadas de pasteles dulces, todos los pasteles del menú se encontraba ahí, la cara de Hinata expresaba felicidad pura, se encontraba en el mundo de los pasteles o era solo una ilusión?, y lo que mas la alegraba era que Naruto fue el que la había llevado a ese lugar, saliendo de su trance imaginativo, la chica solo pudo ver a Naruto y preguntar

Na…Na…Naruto-kun, que es lo…? –

Vamos, come, no te preocupes, no te los voy a cobrar, come y dime que te parecen – Naruto le dedico una sonrisa tierna y sincera que Hizo a Hinata y Hanabi sonrojar

Pero aun asi, no se si puedo –

Vamos, te ayudare – dicho eso el rubio tomo una de las cucharas que había llevado y tomo en ella un pedazo del primer pastel (de chocolate) y se la dio a Hinata en la boca, la chica por supuesto que se sonrojo, pero le pareció de lo mas romántico que el rubio de sus suspiro le diera de comer en la boca

Una hora y 20 pasteles después, el rubio y Hinata habían terminado con los pasteles, ante una celosa Hanabi, celos de hermana, ya que el rubio no solo le habia dado de comer en la boca a Hinata sino porque el rubio también habia comido de los pasteles y compartió con ella, según Hanabi, "besos indirectos" esto ya que ambos habían usado la misma cuchara para comer, Naruto no le dio importancia a esto, pero para Hinata era increíble, primero se habia topado con su rubio soñado despues también le había servido un festín de pasteles dulces y además compartió con el algo mas que solo los pasteles, su sonrojo era evidente, y de no ser porque era de dia se hubiera notado a kilómetros de esto lo único que Hanabi hizo fue sujetarse aun mas fuerte del brazo de Naruto.

Bueno, aun es temprano, que tal si vamos a algún lugar? – pregunto Hinata aun sonrojada

Hai, vamos a los juegos, si Naruto-niichan? –

Bueno, supongo que no hay problema, vamos Hinata-chan – Naruto no le dio tiempo a contestar e inmediatamente la sujeto de la mano y salieron corriendo del lugar, no sin antes despedirse de Jiraiya

Hooh, ya se van? –

Asi es, volveré mas tarde, ero-jiji –

De acuerdo, solo no vuelvas muy tarde, y usa protección –

ERO-JIJI!!!!! DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO!!!, solo iremos a dar una vuelta – el rubio se encontraba sonrojado, el comentario lo habia tomado por sorpresa

Yo solo decía, tu eres el que se esta imaginando cosas – contesto el anciano, mientras se acercaba a Naruto para susurrarle al oído – gracias por la información, pronto tendre una nueva novela

Asi que solo me utilizaste para conseguir información? ¡!!!Ya sabia yo que … -

De que hablas, yo solo te di el dia libre, la inspiración llego por su cuenta –

Naruto-niichan, vamos hay que darnos prisa – aunque el chico quería reclamarle mas a su abuelo, las suplicas de su nueva hermanita fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerlo desistir

Bueno, nos vamos, volveré luego –

Salieron y en el rostro de Jiraiya se podía ver que sus ideas habían empezado a fluir, y naruto le serviría para una nueva edición de la ya famosa serie "ICHA ICHA", solo conocida por los mas "celebres lectores" según el propio autor, realmente sus libros si eran famosos, lo cual les permitiría vivir sin problemas, pero, aun asi decidieron abrir nuevamente el café.

Centro de la ciudad

Los chicos habían llegado al centro de la ciudad, y se dirigían a la feria de la ciudad (se que es exagerado, pero si es una gran ciudad creo que es lógico que tenga una feria permanente), Naruto causaba envidia entre los chicos que lo veian pasar, ya que Hanabi no lo soltaba del brazo y el se negaba a soltar la mano de Hinata, aunque el no lo notara, y las chicas que los veian lanzaban miradas de envidia a Hinata, solo a ella, ya que todas creían que Hanabi era demasiado pequeña como para ser la novia del rubio, no que Hinata fuera su novia, pero eso no lo sabían las chicas que los veian, el camino fue placentero hasta que fueron interrumpidos por cierta chica molesta de cabellos rosas.

Na-ru-to, que coincidencia, no lo crees? Será que estamos destinados? Realmente es muy romantico – la chica siguió hablando hasta que vio que Naruto sujetaba la mano de Hinata – porque están de la mano?

Bueno, es porque …-

Naruto-niichan, vamos, quiero subirme a muchos juegos – decía Hanabi mientras tiraba del brazo del rubio

Naruto-niichan? Quien es esta pequeña rata? – mala pregunta, si bien no llevaban mas de un dia como hermanos, Naruto realmente odiaba a las personas que insultan a los niños menores, hubiera explotado contra la pelirosa de no ser por Hinata

Ella no es una rata, es mi hermanita, Hanabi – la vos de Hinata era completamente diferente a la que siempre usaba con Sakura, era mas desafiante y segura de si misma – y si le vuelves a decir rata, me asegurare de que tu boca no vuelva a pronunciar palabra alguna nunca mas, entendido? (de donde vino eso?)

La respuesta de Hinata sorprendió a todos, Sakura no se podía creer lo que habia escuchado, Hinata la habia amenazado, y Hinata no podía creer que ella hubiera dicho eso, no sabia porque pero no quería dejar que nadie insultara a su hermana y menos en frente de Naruto, eso era, Naruto no tuvo miedo de rechazarla y ella no tendría miedo de enfrentarla.

Tu hermana? Entonces porque le dice oniichan a Naruto?...(hemana de hinata + Naruto-niichan = Naruto y Hinata (o mejor conocido como NaruHina, yeah!!!!) no puede ser no puedo ser rechazada por el también) – vaya razonamiento de Sakura

Bueno, vámonos chicas – Naruto tuvo que intervenir antes de que alguien resultara herido, si bien, no le agradaba mucho Sakura, tampoco quería que saliera herida, al menos no mucho

Sakura solo los vio alejarse, Hanabi seguía abrazada al brazo del rubio, mientras este ya no sostenía la mano de Hinata con el otro brazo, sino que ahora la abrazaba por el hombro, Sakura no podía contener su ira, Hinata le llevaba ventaja con Naruto, Hinata la desadaptada (obvio según ella), tenia que hacer algo, sino para ganarse a Naruto si en contra de Hinata, y ella podía ser tan malvada como el diablo, si asi se lo proponía, y vaya que se lo tenia propuesto.

Mientras el trio se alejaba de la pelirosa, Hinata seguía sin saber de donde habia sacado el coraje para hablarle asi a Sakura, sin embargo sus dudas fueron interrumpidas por el suave tacto de la mano de Naruto sobre su hombro.

Na…Naruto-kun? –

Eso fue realmente increíble, Hinata-chan, realmente eres genial – el chico inconscientemente acerco a la chica hacia si mismo

Si fue grandioso hermana, no sabia que fueras tan ruda –

Bueno, no fue para tanto (naruto-kun cree que soy genial, si!!!!!) – se sentía tan feliz que inconscientemente sujeto la mano de Naruto mientras este aun la abrazaba, Naruto no le dio mucha importancia y decidió mantenerse en esa posición, y siguieron asi hasta llegar a la feria de la ciudad.

El dia paso rápido para todos, Hinat y Naruto realmente se acercaron mas ese dia, y Hanabi ahuyento a toda chica que trataba de acercársele a Naruto, los tres disfrutaron de un gran dia en la feria, a pesar de solo haber subido a los juegos que le gustaban a Hanabi, el dia se podría decir que fue bueno.

Al anochecer, Naruto se encargo de acompañar a las chicas hasta su casa, Hanabi seguía sujetando del brazo al chico (si, hasta yo creo que ya fue demasiado) mientras Hinata y Naruto platicaban de cosas de la escuela, no, no estaban tomados de la mano, por alguna razón Naruto no habia intentado tomar la mano de Hinata desde que salieron de la feria, pero no era como si tuviera que hacerlo, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba la chica.

Bueno chicas, parece que hemos llegado –

Hoh, ya tan pronto, no puede ser – dijo algo triste Hanabi soltando el brazo del rubio

Mu…muchas gracias Naruto-kun –

No hay de que, bueno, supongo que nos veremos mañana – dijo el rubio mientras comensaba a caminar con dirección a su casa – Adios Hanabi-chan, adiós Hinata-chan!!!!!

Mientras las chicas observaban al rubio alejarse, Hinata solto un suspiro, que no paso desapercibido por Hanabi.

Te gusta, cierto, hermana? – nuevamente lograba tomar por sorpresa a Hinata

De de que hablas, no, por supuesto que no me gusta, además no es como si tuviera una oportunidad –

Claro que la tienes, Naruto-niichan no es como todos los chicos de tu escuela, el es mejor que todos ellos –

Precisamente por eso, el es mucho mejor que todos los demás, y no creo que se fije en mi –

Quien es mejor que los demás? – la voz era una voz femenina pero se oia algo mayor

Mamá!!!! Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?!! – ambas chicas preguntaron al unísono

Lo suficiente como para decirle a tu padre que fueron a casa de Ino-chan – la madre de las chicas era idéntica a Hinata salvo por su cabello que era de un tono violeta – ahora, despues de la cena quiero que me den los detalles de su visita a la casa de Ino-chan

Las chicas sonrieron aliviadas ante la respuesta de su madre, era obvio que habia escuchado y visto todo lo sucedido con Naruto, pero estaba dispuesta a mantenerlo en secreto de su padre, despues de todo ella comprendía por lo que sus hijas estaban pasando.

* * *

Naruto corria por las calles de Konoha, iluminadas solamente por las luces publicas, el chico se encontraba feliz, habia pasado un gran dia con Hinata y Hanabi, y no tuvo que soportar a su abuelo, el dia se habia ido rápido, ya eran cerca de las 9, y a pesar de que las calles no se encontraban vacias, ciertos callejones parecían ser solo recorridos por las ratas y perros callejeros, callejones que el rubio decidió tomar como atajo para llegar mas pronto a su casa, pero su camino se veria interrumpido por varios individuos con pinta de criminales.

Están en mi camino, por favor apártense – la voz del rubio era seria e intimidante, y si a esto se le agrega su apariencia salvaje, era realmente aterrador

Que casualidad encontrarte aquí, maldito! – Naruto reconoció la voz de inmediato, la misma voz que lo habia retado el primer dia de clases – pero ahora no estoy solo!

Sasuke, asi que si no puedes vencer a alguien solo, lo haces con ayuda de tus amigos? – el reto estaba sobre la mesa

Huh, ellos son mis primos, cuando supieron lo que habías hecho insistieron en darte una probada de lo que es meterse con los Uchiha – Sasuke se encontraba bastante confiado, despues de todo, tenia a 5 de sus primos con el

Pero si son demasiados, vamos, no fue para tanto – la voz de Naruto expresaba temor, falso, pero lo suficiente como para animar a los Uchiha

Me temo que si, ahora prepárate para una cirugía facial muy dolorosa – los seis se lanzaron contra el rubio al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Lunes- clase de español

La campana del cambio de clases habia sonado hacia 10 minutos y el profesor aun no aparecia, si pasaban 15 minutos la clase acabaría oficialmente, los chicos del salón no se encontraban sorprendidos por el retraso de su maestro, sino por el hecho de que tanto Naruto, como Sasuke no habían llegado aun, Hinata estaba preocupada, se notaba en todo su ser, y el hecho de que escribiera el nombre de "Naruto-kun" una y otra vez en so libreta no le ayudaba mucho a disimularlo.

Hinata, ya deja de preocuparte, seguramente esta resfriado, no lo crees? – Ino siempre tratando de animar a Hinata

No, no puede ser, ayer se encontraba completamente sano – contesto la chica sin pensar en sus palabras – además su temperatura era normal cuando sujeto mi mano

QUE EL QUE?!!!!!! COMO FUE ESO? QUE TE DIJO? CUANDO Y DONDE LO ENCONTRASTE? COMO SE SENTIA SU MANO?!!!!! – bueno, la que no pensó en sus palabras resulto ser Ino, una vez mas llamando la atención de todos en la clase, y consiguiendo miradas asesinas por parte de Sakura

Ino-chan, no lo digas en voz alta, te contare todo durante el almuerzo, pero por ahora sssshhhhh, - la pena en el rostro de Hinat solo era superada por la curiosidad de su amiga

1 minuto para que la clase se suspenda oficialmente por ausencia del profesor, 30segundo, 20, 15,10,5

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardansa es que ayer me dormi tarde leyendo una vez mas mi libro favorito – Kakashi habia llegado en el ultimo segundo, y dijo todo eso mostrando su libro a la clase – "ICHA ICHA: PARADISE", realmente es un gran libro, deberían leerlo alguna vez

Los rostro de decepcion de la clase no afectaron en mucho a Kakashi quien solo tomo asiento en su silla al frente de la clase y se preparaba para dar clase, cuando de pronto Sasuke aparcio en la puerta, tenia curitas por todo su rostro y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes obscuros, "una pelea, quisa" pensaron todos los miembros de la clase.

Sasuke, llegas a tiempo estaba por comensar con la clase, toma asiento – fue todo lo que Kakashi dijo, no queriendo darle importancia al estado del chico

Una vez que Sasuke se encontraba en su asiento, Naruto apareció en la puerta, a diferencia del Uchiha, Naruto solo tenia un curita en la frente.

Naruto-kun!!! Que te paso? Estas bien?!!! – Hinat sorprendió el ser la primera y única en preguntar por la condición del rubio, es decir, nadie pregunto por el estado del Uchiha que se encontraba en peores condiciones y si por un curita en la frente del rubio?

Oh hola, buenos dias Hinata-chan, esto? – dijo mientras señalaba su curita – es que me cai de la cama y mi cabeza se encargo de amortiguar el golpe

La respuesta del rubio tranquilizo por completo a la chica de cabellos azulados, mientras que en Sasuke consiguió un sentimiento de frustración mientas recordaba lo que el rubio habia hecho la noche anterior

-----------Flashback----------

Sasuke junto con sus primos se encontraban sobre el asfalto, derrotados, mientras que Naruto no tenia ni un rasguño, ellos por el contrario se en "pésimas condiciones", a pesar de que Naruto no los habia lastimado mucho.

Como es posible, somos mas que tu y aun asi sigues burlándote de nosotros – decía Sasuke desde el suelo, mientras lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos, uno de los cuales se encontraba ya morado por uno de los golpes del rubio

Burlándome? Yo nunca intente hacerte quedar mal, eres tu el que se lo tomo personal, dejame decirte algo, mientras no seas verdaderamente fuerte no podras vencerme – el rubio miraba al Uchiha a los ojos, con una mirada completamente penetrante, una mirada que llego al corazón del Uchiha, haviendolo sentir algo que nunca habia sentido

Verdaderamente fuerte? estas diciéndome que soy débil? Soy el segundo hijo de los Uchiha, y no soy débil, te lo demostrare!!!!! –

Vaya, tu si que no entiendes, bueno, mientras siguas asi, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti – el rubio siguió su camino a casa, mientras lo Uchihas seguían tendidos a mitad de la calle

----------------fin del flashback---------------

Bueno, tu también llegas a tiempo, Naruto, ahora toma asiento que voy a comenzar con la clase –

Hai, Kakashi-sensei – en rubio se dirigió a tomar su lugar, pero al ver que este se encontraba ya ocupado, decidió tomar el único que quedaba libre, justo al lado de Sakura, unos lugares frente y a la izquierda de Hinata.

Muy bien clase, hoy hablaremos de mi libro favorito, ya lo conocen, se los mostre cuando llegue – Kakashi nuevamente mostro su libro a la clase – ahora ya que solo tenemos el mio, tendre que ir a sacar copias para todos, solo leeremos unas cuantas paginas, nada que nos comprometa con las reglas de la escuela

Los chicos estaban preocupados por el comentario de Kakashi, mas Naruto, quien conocía perfectamente el contenido de los libros, y sabia que no eran aptos para lecturas escolares, pero su preocupación por el contenido del libro, fue reemplazada por una mayor por la chica que se encontraba a su lado

Naruto, que casualidad que nos tocara sentarnos juntos, no lo crees? –

Todos los demás lugares estaban ocupados, asi que no tuve alternativa –

(Como puede decirle algo asi a una dama? Como puede decirme eso a mi?) bueno, pero dicen que las coincidencias se dan entre dos personas destinadas, no? – Sakura no estaba furiosa, sino mas bien alterada, pero tenia un plan en marcha – Naruto, que te parece si te unes a mi club, es el club de modas, serias un gran modelo

Paso, no me interesa unirme a ningún club – el comentario del chico llego a oídos de Hinata quien se desilusiono ante el mismo – solo me distraerían de mi sueño

Haaaah, Naruto-kun no quiere unirse a ningún club, y yo que pensaba invitarlo al club de anime –

Bueno, es su decisión el se lo pierde – fue la respuesta de Ino, ya algo molesta por la actitud de Hinata

Pero aun asi, el tiene sus sueño, y si se uniera al club es posible que se distraiga, como dice –

Hah, si realmente quiere conseguir su sueño, nada lo distraería de el, ni siquiera unirse a un club – Ino tenia razón, en ese momento Kakashi apareció de nuevo, ya con las copias en sus manos

Muy bien, ahora, para hacerlo mas interesante, y hacerlos que sean absorbidos por la trama – Kakashi tenia una idea, perocupante – dos de ustedes actuaran el contenido de las copias

La clase estaba nerviosa, no querían ser elegidos para actuar, si los rumores sobre Kakashi eran ciertos, los obligaría a actuar la escena con detalles, y Naruto sabia que la escena no seria precisamente para niños.

Bueno, ahora, por llegar tarde – "mira quien habla" pensaron todos – Naruto, tu seras Daisuke ahora tu compañera será…

Todas las chicas levantaron la mano, todas querían ser elegidas para actuar una escena con Naruto, la única que no tenia su mano levantada era Hinat, quien no tenia esperanza de ser elegida, pero no contaba con Kakashi

Hinata! Tu serás Tomoyo, ahora que ya tenemos a los personajes, tienen 15 minutos para aprenderse sus diálogos, no son muchos, – dijo con una sonrisa que preocupo mucho a la chica – todos los demás, lean las hojas

Si Hinata no habia muerto por las miradas asesinas de Sakura, seguramente las miradas de todas las chicas de la clase si acabarían con ella, y asi habría sido de no ser por la sonrisa de Ino que decía "vamos, sean solo tu y el", y la sonrisa que el rubio le dedico, esto la lleno de confianza, confianza que necesitaría para lo que seguía, obviamente Naruto no necesito leer las hojas, y Kakashi lo noto, pero no dijo nada por el momento

Muy bien, todos guarden silencio, ahora comenzaremos, atentos mientras Naruto y Hianata actúan – el silencio lleno el salón – bien, comiencen

Tomoyo, realmente no sabes lo que siento? – la voz de Naruto era completamente tierna y profunda – despues de todo lo que he hecho?

Daisuke-san, no es que no lo sepa, es que me aterra, no creo que pueda corresponder a sus sentimientos – en contraste a Naruto, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y no parecía estar completamente en la escena, pero pronto lo estaría

Naruto lentamente se acerco a ella y ya que estuvo frente a frente con la chica

No hay nada que temer, lo que siento es real, acaso tu no sientes lo mismo? – Naruto y Hinata estaban viendo directamente a los ojos del otro

Ha…hai, claro que siento lo mismo, pero… - la voz y actitud de Hinata encajaban perfectamente con la del personaje

Pero nada, mi corazón solo palpita por ti, y por nadie mas – decía el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de Hinata y la colocaba sobre su pecho, en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón – puedes sentirlo?

Ha…hai, puedo sentirlo – Hinata estaba sonrojada, y lo que vendría la haría sonrojar a mas no poder – mi corazón también late solo por ti

Hinata hizo exactamente lo que el libro decía, y llevo la mano de Naruto al mismo lugar al que el rubio habia llevado la mano de ella, a su pecho, Naruto pudo sentir lo suaves, firmes y bien formados que estaban, además de sentir el corazón de Hinata latiendo a una gran velocidad, el rubio sentía el suyo propio acelerarse, la clase estaba boquiabierta, no podían creer lo que habia hecho Hinata, Naruto apretó suavemente el pecho de la chica, logrando asi que de su boca escapara un gemido que hizo estallar las hormonas de todos los hombres del salón.

No, no hagas eso, si lo haces yo no podre … aaah uumm – Hinata y Naruto se estaban dejando llevar por el momento y la escena

Lo siento, es solo que es tan calido – Naruto habia soltado la mano de Hinata y se encontraba abrazandola por la cintura, y suavemente la acerco a el sin soltar su pecho – tu eres tan calida, cada vez que te tengo cerca me es dificil contenerme

No, no tienes porque contenerte mas, Naruto-kun – aunque Hinata habia llamado a Naruto por su nonbre, los dialogos de la escena eran los correctos, lo cual mantuvo el momento – yo tampoco puedo contenerme mas

Pero crei que tu no… -

No, no estaba segura, pero ahora, ya no tengo miedo – "el personaje le quedo perfecto" pensaron todos en el salon, mientras veian emocionados y en silencio la escena – sientes mi corazón? Aun si mi boca intentara mentirte, mi corazón nunca podría

El rubio por fin soltó el pecho de Hinata, pero no sin antes arrancar de su dulce voz otro suave y tentador gemido, todos los chicos estaban sudando frio ante el sonido de los gemidos de Hinata, estaban completamente excitados, y Kakashi no era la excepción, si bien ya había leído 12 veces el libro, nunca se había sentido tan emocionado y atrapado por la trama como en ese momento, y sabia lo que seguía, una escena digna de DVD.

Hinata-chan, ya no puedo resistir – Naruto, al igual que Hinata, solo se mantenía dentro del personaje por los diálogos, pero la clase no lo noto – tengo que hacer esto

Naruto tenia a la chica contra la pared y la abrazo fuertemente por la cintura con ambos brazos, mientras Hinata evitaba mirarlo a los ojos bajando la mirada,

Na…Naruto-kun? – la chica estaba apunto de sufrir un paro cardiaco por la emoción, mientas aun mantenía la mirada baja, de pronto sintió la mano de naruto en su barbilla que le obligaba a levantar la cabeza para mirarlo de frente.

Tenia que hacer eso, y … - la clase estaba ansiosa por lo que seguía, sabían bien lo que seguía, y Kakashi lo esperaba con ansias, no mas imaginarse la escena con personajes inventados, lo vería con dos personas de carne y hueso

Y…Y…Y…Y – repetían todos los presentes mientras veían a Naruto acercarse al rostros de hinata, su boca estaba a un centímetro de la de Hinata cuando dejo de acercarse – Y… Y….Y…Y!!!!!!!!

Y ahí terminan las hojas que nos dio, Kakashi-sensei –

Fue lo que respondió el rubio ante la mirada incrédula de sus compañeros y maestro, quienes rápidamente revisaron las hojas y vieron, para su desgracia, que el rubio tenia razón, y de inmediato lanzaron miradas asesinas en contra de Kakashi, quien ya se maldecía por no haber sacado copia a las paginas que seguían, mientras que Hinata sufría de un "trauma psicológico cardiaco-muscular" (a que nombrecito, me pregunto si realmente existirá tal trauma) o para explicarlo : no podía creer lo que había pasado mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora y no se podía mover; así es, seguía de espalda a la pared, y esperando por el beso del rubio.

La campana del descanso sono, y mientras todos se proponían salir del salón, kakashi hablo.

Chicos, los invito a unirse al club de lectura, leeremos novelas como esta durante todo el semestre – algunos chicos parecieron interesarse en la invitación, después de la escena seria una sorpresa si no – Naruto, no leíste las copias, como es que sabias los diálogos del personaje?

Bueno, es que yo se me de memoria los libros, ya que mi abuelo es el autor – dijo tranquilamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una de las manos

Tu…t…tu abuelo es Jiraiya-sama? Soy su mas grande admirador!!!! Que te parece si te unes al club, quizás algún dia me lo puedas presentar – Kakashi parecía muy animado, descubrir que uno de sus alumnos era nieto de su ídolo lo tenia realmente muy emocionado

Bueno, no se si quiera unirme al club, pero si se lo puedo presentar – la respuesta animo aun mas a Kakashi

Muy bien, entonces dime cuando y yo estare listo – vaya que estaba animado – bueno, ahora ve a almorzar

Y asi, todos dejaron el salón, algo decepcionados por el final de la escena, pero no había nada que hacer mas que maldecir a Kakashi por solo sacar tan pocas hojas del libro, todos comían tranquilamente en el jardín, Naruto había hecho pro`pio el árbol en donde había rechazado a Sakura el primer dia, y se sentaba ahí, aveces solo, otras veces llegaban chicos a hacerle compañía, pero siempre alegre, mientras que Hinata y su club de Ani-manga, se sentaban en un claro del jardín, Hinata siempre viendo de frente a Naruto.

Y eso fue lo que paso, realmente fue increíble – Ino les había contado a todos lo sucedido en la clase de español

Hinata-sama, espero que nada de esto llegue a oídos de Hiashi-sama, o el chico esta muerto – Neji pensaba mas en la vida de Hinata que en la de Naruto

Aun asi es tan romantico, no lo creen?!! – fue la respuesta de Tenten y Temari

Las llamas de la jueventud se expresan de muchas formas –

Pero es problemático, se imaginan que hubiera pasado si Kakashi hubiera sacado copias a tola escena? – el comentario de Shikamaru logro que Hinata imaginara todo lo que hubiera pasado, y al llegar a la imagen de Naruto sin ropa, sufrió de un sangrado de nariz solo visto por los presentes en series tipo Eichii

Creo que Hinata ya se lo imagino! Jijijiji – dijeron Ino, tenten y Temari al unisono

El descanzo siguió sin problemas, salvo por los comentarios de las chicas hacia Hinata, hasta que por las bocinas de la escuela se oyo "HINATA HYUUGA, FAVPOR DE PASAR A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR", todos parecían sorprendidos, salvo por lo que paso en clase, hinata nunca haría nada que la metiera en problemas, aun asi Hinata obedeció y se dirigió a la oficina, pero alguien fue detrás de ella.

Oficina de Sarutobi

Hinata se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la oficina, estaba nerviosa, aun no sabia por que la habían citado, y eso le preocupaba.

Hinata-san, la mande llamar para tratar asuntos relacionados con sus club – dijo seriamente el viejo maestro

Haaah – hinata solto un suspiro de alivio al saber que tenia que ver con su club – muy bien, supongo que ya nos asignaron un salón, cierto?

De hecho, no, lo que quería hablar es sobre algunas quejas –

Quejas? Pero de que tipo, no hemos hecho nada, nuestras reuniones las hemos hecho en el patio, no hemos tomado ningún salón sin permiso – la preocupación en su voz era evidente

No es eso, según una fuente anónima, su club no cumple con los siguientes requisitos: 1) no tienen el numero requerido de miembros, 2) no han presentado exposición en los festivales y 3) no cuentan con tutor –

Pero, no estaba enterada de esos requisitos –

Al parecer alguien si, y ahora quiere que tu club desaparesca, he revisado los otros clubes, y al parecer cumplen con los requisitos ya mencionados, el tuyo es el único que no lo hace –

Pero, no puede acabar asi con el club de Anime y manga, debe haber alguna forma de evitarlo –

Mira, por el numero de miembros no hay mucho problema, solo necesitan a alguien mas – dijo serenamente el anciano – las exposiciones se arreglan fácil, el tutor es lo que me preocupa, te dare hasta que termine el dia para que consigas a alguien, de otra forma este año no habra club de anime

Pero, todos los maestros ya están a cargo de algún club, como encontrare a alguno que no este ocupado? –

Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti – dijo el maestro, algo decepcionado, nunca nadia había intentado hacer algo asi, y le molestaba – pero te dire que la fuente anónima tiene cabello rosa, quizás asi puedas arreglar las cosas, fuera de la escuela

Hinata entendió bien el mensaje, "fuera de la escuela" era el código para pelea, al parecer el director estaba al tanto de dicho código.

Entendido, buscare a alguien que se haga cargo del club –

Con respecto al miembro faltante, no hay problema, hay veces en que un error de dedo puede pasar – dijo con una sonrisa que animo a Hinata, Sarutobi era un hombre justo y lo demostraba- ya puedes retirarte

Mientras tanto fuera de la oficina, alguien había escuchado toda la conversación, y se alejaba de ahí lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hinata salió de la oficina algo decaída por lo sucedido, y camino hacia donde sus amigos se encontraban, mientras con la mirada buscaba a Sakura en el patio, y al verla esta le devolvió una mirada malvada como diciendo "te venci", pero Hinata no se permitiría perder su club por alguien asi, tenia poco mas de 3 horas para conseguir un tutor para el club, decidió buscar algo que la animara, pero consiguió algo mejor, Naruto, que ya había acabado con su almuerzo, se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Hinata se encontraba, y una vez que alcanzo el lugar, Neji lo enfrento.

Se te ofrece algo, Uzumaki-san? –

Si, quisiera hablar con Hinata-chan – el rubio no parecía intimidado por Neji

E…esta bien, Neji-oniisan, déjalo – la chica estaba feliz de que Naruto la buscara fuera de clases – que…que sucede, Naruto-kun?

Bueno, yo… veras… - asi es, Naruto estaba nervioso – te traje esto

Que es? – pregunto la chica mientras veía que Naruto le ofrecía una caja de cartón no mas grande que una lonchera

Es un pastel del café, ayer mientras comías me di cuenta que este fue el que mas te gusto, asi que te traje uno – la respuesta hizo que Hinata se sonrojara y que sus amigas pusieran cara de "que romántico" y dirigieran miradas de "porque tu no haces eso?" a sus respectivas parejas – es el pastel con crema de queso y relleno de mermelada de zarzamoras

Na…Naruto-kun, gracias, de verdad que necesitaba algo asi – la chica se habría lanzado a abrazar al rubio de no ser por la presencia de su primo

Me alegra que te guste, bueno nos vemos en clase, ah y salúdame a Hanabi-chan – y asi el chico se alejo del lugar hacia los salones dejando a una muy alegre Hinata y a sus amigas muy emocionadas

Hinata no presto atención a los comentarios de sus amigas, y se dedico a comer el pastel que su rubio le había llevado, la chica disfruto con cada bocado del sabor del pastel, y al terminarlo observo una nota que decía "todo estará bien. Pd: oficina del director 3 de la tarde." la había escrito Naruto, eso era obvio, pero que quería decir

Las clases faltantes pasaron lentamente, entre la preocupación de Hinat por el club y la carta de Naruto, el tiempo se le fue lento, demasiado para su gusto, pero al final del dia tendría que enfrentar el final del club de anime y eso la preocupaba mas, la clase de la maestra Kurenai termino, y eran ya las 3, la hora había llegado, era el momento de la verdad, Hinata se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina de Sarutobi, toco suavemente a la puerta, como no queriendo que la escucharan, sin embargo a pesar de la edad, Sarutobi oyo muy bien.

Pasa, Hinata-san – ordeno el director y Hinata obedeció, y al entrar a la oficina se sorprendio por encontrar ahí dentro a

ANKO-SENSEI!!!? QUE HACE AQUÍ?!!!! –

Vaya pregunta, a partir de hoy voy a ser la tutora del club de la manga – dijo sin mucho animo

Es club de anime y manga, o ani-manga, para abreviar – dijo Hinata, muy sorprendida, ya que ella no había buscado ningún tutor y de pronto Anko aparece y resuelve el problema, pero eso ya no importaba, el club se había salvado – GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!!! Anko-sensei-sama, muchas gracias

Huh? No me agradezcas a mi, sino a cierto rubio, al parecer no quería que perdieras tu club –

Hah? Naruto-kun hizo esto? Pero cuando? – la chica entendía al fin lo que decía la carta del rubio

El maldito me interrumpió durante mi almuerzo, y me las va a pagar!!!- anko había formado un puño con su mano y lo levanto en el aire en señal de desprecio – yo dormía tranquilamente y el llega me dice que seré la tutora del club, técnicamente me lo ordeno

(gracias, Naruto-kun) y bien, ya quedo arreglado esto, ahora puede asignarnos nuestro salón, Sarutobi-sensei? – Hinata estaba feliz, y su rostro lo reflejaba

Bien, les he asignado el salón de audiovisuales #3, podrán usarlo de ahora en adelante

Huh, un salón de audiovisuales? Supongo que no será tan malo después de todo (podre ver televisión mientras estoy con las pequeñas ratas) – Anko estaba un poco mas animada pero no estaba muy entusiasmada

Con respecto al miembro faltante, vayan buscando a alguien, no podre poner muchos "errores de dedo", así que mejor búsquenlo rápido – dicho esto las dos jóvenes abandonaron la oficina dejando solo a Sarutobi – Vaya que estas cambiando las cosas, Kushina estaría orgullosa

Dijo Sarutobi a nadie en particular, solo recordaba viejos tiempos, buenos tiempos, Naruto lo estaba llevando de vuelta a esa época de sus mejores años.

Buenos tiempos, realmente buenos – decía mientras fumaba su vieja pipa

* * *

continuara...

* * *

y bien, que les parecio? sean buenos, o malos si es para hacerme mejorar

lo de siempre, se aceptan criticas comentarios ideas y consejos

si tienen alguna sugerencia para la historia no duden en decirme

nos vemos en el sig cap. adios


	3. problematico

Hola a todos, gracias por los comentarios

Lamento la tardanza pero entre los finales y el maldito virus que me borro todos los archivos, no tuve mucho tiempo libre

Se que habia dicho que tenia la historia de Itachi, pero con lo del virus y los archivos perdidos, creo que la tendré que comenzar desde cero, por lo cual pido paciencia y comprensión

Intentare poner mas capítulos pronto, pero también tengo que sguir con la otra historia

Bueno, ya sin mas que decir "A lo que te truje"

* * *

Les he asignado el salón de audiovisuales #3, podrán usarlo de ahora en adelante – decía sonriente el viejo Sarutobi

Huh, un salón de audiovisuales? Supongo que no será tan malo después de todo (podre ver televisión mientras estoy con las pequeñas ratas) – Anko estaba un poco mas animada pero no estaba muy entusiasmada

Con respecto al miembro faltante, vayan buscando a alguien, no podre poner muchos "errores de dedo", así que mejor búsquenlo rápido – dicho esto las dos jóvenes abandonaron la oficina dejando solo a Sarutobi – Vaya que estas cambiando las cosas, Kushina estaría orgullosa

Dijo Sarutobi a nadie en particular, solo recordaba viejos tiempos, buenos tiempos, Naruto lo estaba llevando de vuelta a esa época de sus mejores años.

Buenos tiempos, realmente buenos – decía mientras fumaba su vieja pipa

* * *

Hinata´s POV-----------

Acababa de salir de la oficina del director, por un momento pensé que el club estaría acabado, realmente lo pensé, pero Naruto-kun de alguna forma me habia ayudado, de nuevo, no se si lo hizo porque siente algo por mi, o solo por ser amable, no lo se, pero tengo que agradecérselo. Anko-sensei y yo caminábamos en silencio hacia nuestro nuevo salón de club para la primer reunión oficial, cuando Anko-sensei pregunto

Y bien, que es lo que hacen en el club de la manga? – realmente no me molesta que le llame asi al club, despues de todo se de buena fuente que Anko no es el tipo de persona que se llena de alegría por ser tutora, si por ella fuera sus clases serian de lectura y en silencio para que ella pudiera dormir

Es club de anime y manga!! Y vemos y hablamos sobre anime y manga, claro esta – solo respondi con un poco de sarcasmo, pero sin intención de ofender – Anko-sensei?

Heh? Que pasa ratita? – eso si me molesta, no es que lo diga de mala intención, se también que a todos les dice "rata", incluso ha llamado asi a varios maestros

No soy una rata!!! Porque razón acepto ser la tutora, bien pudo haber dicho que no cuando Naruto-kun le dijo –

Aha, bueno realmente podía haberle dicho que no, pero, me prometió algo – "prometió algo"? ahora si que quiero saber

Ah si? Y que fue lo que le prometió? –

Es un secreto, es solo entre el y yo…- "secreto"? bien debo admitir que estoy un poco preocupada, no se si celosa, pero si preocupada, que pudo haberle prometido Naruto-kun que prefiere guardárselo para ella sola?

Hinata, asi que tu club permanecerá, heh? Pero por cuanto tiempo? – ahí estaba esa voz que tanto me desagrada, la voz de la chica que intento quitarme a Naruto-kun el primer dia que llego, no es que sea mio realmente, pero … bueno, me desagrada

Sakura!! Porque quieres que mi club desaparezca? – realmente me aterraba enfrentarme a ella, pero Anko estaba conmigo, asi que no estaba sola – que te he hecho?

Nada, realmente nada, pero hay algo que me molesta – se poso frente a mi y me miro directo a los ojos, demonios, como quisiera no temerle tanto, pero ya una vez me le habia enfrentado, y tenia que hacerlo de nueva cuenta

Y…y que es lo que te molesta? –

Que una desadaptada como tu llame la atención Naruto, simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza y ade…-

Bueno, mi atención puede estar en quien yo quiera, a fin de cuentas es mia, no? – de pronto ahí estaba, el chico que me hacia soñar despierta, el rubio de mis sueños

Na…naruto, cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – pregunto nerviosamente Sakura, era obvio que no quería parecer una bruja malvada frente a Naruto, pero eso seria imposible ya que lo es

No mucho, pero no necesitaba estar mucho tiempo, ya que su discusión se oye hasta afuera de la escuela – Naruto-kun estaba serio, casi molesto – Déjame decirte algo Sakura, si te rechace cuando no conocía nada de ti, que te hace creer que acabar con el club de Hinata-chan cambiara eso?

No me interesa si me rechazas o no, ahora es solo por orgullo! –

Orgullo? Venganza? Realmente crees en esas palabras? – al parecer Sakura habia escogido mal sus palabras

Esas palabras rigen el mundo!!! – afirmo Sakura

Esas palabras solo te llevaran a desgracias, y desolación – Naruto-kun se mostro mas serio, no entendía porque, pero esas palabras lo ponían asi

No sabes lo que dices! –

Claro que lo se, he visto a personas, buenas personas ser consumidas por esas palabras, perdí un gran amigo por esas palabras – decía seriamente mirando a los ojos de Sakura, este no era el rubio de siempre, era uno mas serio y frio, no se porque, pero sentía la necesidad de …

Na…Naruto-kun…yo…gracias!! – dije algo apenada, mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia – gracias por ayudarme, de nuevo!

Hah? No hay de que Hinata-chan, bueno vine a dejarte tu libreta, de veras deberías revisar mejor cuando guardes tus cosas, la dejaste olvidada en el salón – nuevamente era el rubio de siempre, realmente me sentí bien de ver que sonreía de nuevo

Pero… - me sorprendí mucho al ver la libreta que me entregaba, no era mia, pero mirándolo a los ojos pude ver como me decía que la tomara

Naruto, que dices si me acompañas al club de arte, me sentiría ofendida si dijeras que no – Sakura nuevamente tratando de alejar a Naruto-kun

Pues lamento ofenderte pero no puedo, lo siento Sakura – el comentario hizo enfadar tanto a Sakura que parecía a punto de estallar en rabia, pero lo que mas me asusto fue que en ese momento se giro para verme, giro la cabeza 180 grados?, no debió ser solo mi imaginacion

Hi-na-ta, si mal no recuerdo, te falta un miembro en tu club – el comentario logro que un escalofrio recorrierami espalda, pero Naruto pareció no darle importancia al comentario – si es asi, el club se acaba, puedo acompañarte hasta ahí y cerciorarme de que tu club cuente con los miembros necesarios?

No sabia que decir, al principio pense en decirle que no, pero si lo hacia seria como afirmar que nos faltaba un miembro, pero si decía que si de todas formas se enteraría, "que hacer?" pense por un momento, pero de pronto la mano de Naruto se poso sobre mi hombro y con voz calmada y amable dijo

Claro que puedes ir, no habrá ningún problema– "bueno, estamos acabados" pense, mientras todos nos dirigíamos al salón que nos habian asignado, ya les habia informado a los miembros del club via mensaje escrito, asi que ya deberían estar ahí

* * *

Al abrir la puerta del salón los cuatro pudimos ver a los miembros del club esperando dentro del mismo, e inmediatamente Sakura comenzó a contarlos, estaba decidida a cavar con mi club a toda costa

"_bueno, 1,2,3,…,y con Anko-sensei son nueve"_ lo siento Hinata, pero les falta un miembro, asi que el club tendrá que… -

Espera, estará aquí pronto – "que?" fue lo que pensé en cuanto oi a Naruto-kun decir eso, quien estaría aquí?

Quien estará aquí? – pregunte

El nuevo miembro de tu club – de pronto se escucharon pasos por el pasillo, no eran rápidos, pero se acercaban poco a poco – y ahí esta, damas y caballeros les presento al nuevo miembro del club de anime y manga…

De pronto de la esquina del pasillo salió un chico que usaba lentes obscuros y una sudadera que le cubria por completo la cabeza

Mucho gusto – la voz del chico era serena y profunda – mi nombre es Shino Aburame, espero que nos llevemos bien

Mire intrigada a Naruto, quien me devolvió una de esas sonrisas que por mas nerviosa o aterrada que estuviera siempre lograban hacerme sentir mejor

Shino-kun, muchas gracias por unirte al club, de verdad te lo agradezco – dije amablemente mientras le daba la mano a Shino, el chico dudo un momento, pero al cabo de unos instantes devolvió el gesto

Supongo que ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para acabar con el club, heh, rosita? – susurro Anko al oído de Sakura, quien se marcho enfadada del lugar, lo cual me alegro bastante, es cierto, no es que la odie pero ella al parecer si me odia a mi, asi que se puede decir que el desagrado es mutuo

Bueno, ahora que el club cumple con todo, ya puedo irme – dijo Naruto-kun dispuesto a irse, hice lo único que se me ocurrió, que no fue muy brillante, me pare frente a el, aun sosteniendo la libreta que me habia dado – heh? Que pasa Hinata-chan?

Gra…gracias Naruto-kun, muchas gracias –

No hay de que Hinata-chan – decía mientras se acercaba a mi oído y susurro – fue un placer, por cierto te ves linda cuando te sonrojas

Despues de eso sentí como sus labios se unian con los mios, mi primer beso, realmente no sabia como, pero el tiempo pareció detenerse a mi alrededor, el chico del que me habia enamorado me estaba besado, no fue un beso de amigos en la mejilla, fue uno tierno y dulce, sus labios se sentían cálidos y suaves, de inmediato sentí como mi rostro comenzaba a arder, y mi corazón se aceleraba, mi rostro estaba rojo, lo se, no tenia que verme en un espejo para saberlo.

Ahí esta, esa es _**mi**_ Hinata-chan, yo también maldije a Kakashi, pero bueno, eso no fue actuado – dijo alegre mientras que yo estaba en shock

Naruto-kun rápidamente abandono el lugar, dejando completamente sorprendidos a todos, salvo por Shino quien al parecer no mostro expresión alguna, bueno, al menos ninguna que pudiéramos distinguir

Bueno, eso fue…interesante, tal parece que lo tienes en la bolsa, Hinata – decía alegre Anko mientras me veía, yo aun no podía creer lo que había pasado– realmente será interesante estar en el club

Ha…hai – fue lo único que pude decir, no quería perder tan pronto la sensación de los labios de Naruto sobre los míos, realmente había pasado, no había sido un sueño

-------------Termina Hinata´s POV---------------------

No te molestes Hinata, yo estaré a cargo por hoy – dijo Ino mientras ayudaba a su amiga a sentarse, y comenzaba a hablar – bueno, como ya se dieron cuenta tenemos un nuevo miembro en el club, asi como también tenemos a nuestra tutora que nos presentaremos todos

Yo primero, yo primero!!!!! – decía entusiasmado el clon de Gai – mi nombre es Lee, me encanta el club de anime y hacer ejercicio, no pertenezco a ningún equipo ya que todos se enfocan mas en ganar que en divertirse, y mis llamas de juventud se opacarían

Yo soy Choji Akamichi – decía entre bocados el chico – me encantan las comidas deliciosas y me uni al club porque aquí todos son mis amigos

Y asi uno a uno los miembros del club se fueron presentando, Neji con su clásico tono serio dijo que se unió al club solo para poder cuidar de su prima (complejo de hermano) Tenten porque Hinata era de sus mejores amigas y quería poder pasar tiempo con sus amigos, Temari al igual que Tenten se unió al club porque todos sus amigos estaban en el, incluido su novio, Shikamaru por su parte…

Soy Shikamaru Nara, me uni al club porque los otros eran demasiado problemáticos, ah y porque mi novia esta aquí también –

Bien, yo soy Ino Yamanaka, me encanta el anime y soy la vicepresidenta del club, me cuido mucho para siempre estar hermosa, jeje –

Y yo soy Hinata Hyuuga, soy la presidenta del club, decir que me encanta el anime esta de mas – decía muy animada la chica, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida y alegría – además me encantan los pasteles dulces y …

NARUTO-KUN!!!!! –dijeron todos al unisonó, "realmente es tan obvio?" pensó Hinata

Gusto en conocerlos, como ya dije, me llamo Shino Aburame – la seriedad del chico era comparable a la de Neji, si tuvieran que elegir quien seria el mas serio de los dos, seria un empate – mi padre es el dueño de la tienda de mascotas (no se me ocurrió algo mas) me gustan los insectos…

Entonces por que no te uniste al club de biología? – pregunto Anko

Bueno, Naruto me convenció de unirme a este club – respondió tranquilamente el chico

Que?!!! A ti también? Maldito!! Únete a mi y juntos nos vengaremos del rubio – decía Anko imitando una escena de una película que habia visto recientemente, mientras estiraba la mano esperando que Shino la recibiera gustoso

Paso! Realmente no me obligo, sino que… -

------------ flashback------------------

Shino comia solo su almuerzo, sentado en una de las bancas de su salón, realmente nadie se quería acercar a el porque les daba miedo, nunca hablaba y menos reia, era como si no pudiera expresar emoción alguna, realmente nadie sabia su nombre, a pesar de ser sus compañeros.

Itadakimasu! – decía a nadie en particular, pero de pronto oyo como unos pasos se acercaban por detrás de donde el se encontraba, pero creyendo que no se acercaban a el, no les dio importancia

Te importa si te acompaño? – decía cierto rubio

Shino no dijo nada solo negó con la cabeza, de ese modo el rubio tomo asiento justo en frente del chico.

Hola, soy… -

Naruto Uzumaki, nuevo en la escuela, muy ruidoso – el comentario del chico hizo que Naruto se emocionara

Vaya!! Puedes ver el futuro, eso es genial, dime en que estoy pensando? – pregunto emocionado el rubio

Dijiste futuro, no leer mentes –

Ah? Cierto, perdón, mi error, en fin, oye perteneces a algún club? –

Shino nuevamente se guardo sus palabras para si mismo, y solo negó con la cabeza, la respuesta hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en le rostro del rubio

Bien, entonces a partir de hoy seras miembro del club de anime y manga – "es una pregunta o una orden" pensó Shino ante el comentario del rubio

La verdad es que n… -

No lo tomes a mal, no es una orden, solo que quiero ayudar a alguien a quien aprecio, eso es todo, además – decía mirándolo a los ojos – puedo ver que eres una buena persona, te llevaras bien con los miembros, y podras hacer nuevos amigos

A…mi…gos? – decía incrédulo el chico – no se si quieran ser mis am…

Claro que si querrán, ellos son geniales, en especial la presidenta – Shino noto como la alegría en la voz del rubio se incremento, momentáneamente, al nombrar a la presidenta – ellos podrán verte por lo que eres y no por como te ves

Aun asi no se… -

Mira, no te obligare, pero piénsalo, después de todo, quiero que tengas amigos – decía levantándose del lugar en donde se encontraba – comenzando conmigo, a partir de hoy considérate mi amigo

En ese momento Naruto comenzó a caminar, alejándose poco a poco de Shino, pero…

Es en serio? –

Que? Que es en serio? –

El ser mi amigo? Lo dices en serio? Nadie quiere ser mi amigo, ni si quiera se me acercan, porque tu si? –

Porque? No tengo una buena razón supongo, pero si tuviera que decir, seria…me pareces una persona confiable, y amable, eso es todo lo que necesitó – decía alegre el rubio, mirándolo a los ojos, Shino pudo ver sinceridad, lo suficiente para convencerlo

Lo hare, pero como los encontrare? –

3:15 p.m. salón de audiovisuales #3, ahí estaré, listo para presentarte con tu club –

Y tu? –

Y yo que? –

Acaso no perteneces al club? –

No, por el momento no planeo unirme a ningún club, pero en cuanto sea el momento, ten por seguro que me uniré –

Y asi, con esas palabras el rubio dejo el lugar corriendo en dirección a la sala de maestros

* * *

Ya veo, si eso fue lo que paso, no te culpo por no querer vengarte, demonios, ni siquiera yo me vengare – decía molesta Anko – bueno yo soy Anko Mitarashi, sere su tutora, sepan que no me agrada estar a cargo, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, asi que soportémonos y nadie saldrá herido

"esta sera nuestra tutora?" pensaron todos, incluso Shino sentía algo de nervios, pero nadie lo noto, si que es bueno ocultando sus emociones

Shino-kun, solo quería decirte que espero que nos llevemos bien, y que seamos grandes amigos – decía Hinata haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mientras que Shino miraba a los demás miembros del club y podía ver en sus rostros alegría y amabilidad, y el hecho de que todos lo miraran con una sonrisa sincera confirmo lo que el rubio le habia dicho hace algunas horas

Hai, espero llegar a ser parte del grupo –

Ya lo eres viejo, aunque sea problemático, ahora eres uno de nosotros, y siéntete libre de acudir a cualquiera si necesitas ayuda o apoyo – dijo seriamente el chico perezoso

Vaya, es una gran frase para alguien tan perezoso como tu – decía en broma la novia del chico – acaso estas enfermo?

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Temari, pero sabían que era cierto, y a pesar de que nadie lo vio, en el rostro de sino apareció una ligera sonrisa, apenas visible, pero que el chico esperaba durara bastante, ya que ahora tenia amigos, mas de los que hubiera imaginado, y todo eso comenzó con su primer amigo, el rubio, ese chico escandaloso, como decía el, pero por mas escandaloso que fuese, era un buen chico.

* * *

-------Ciudad de Konoha, parte oeste----------

La ciudad a pesar de ser un gran centro de negocios, tenia sus distritos bien definidos, las personas sabían bien que la zona oeste era la zona peligrosa de la ciudad, si vivías ahí era seguro que te atacarían o robarian, bueno, eso era casi seguro, pero hubo un tiempo en que esta zona era igual a la zona centro de la ciudad, pero esos tiempos habían acabado, con la muerte de cierto hombre, un gran amigo del padre de cierto chico perezoso, quien se encontraba a punto de llegar a su casa.

Ya llegue!!!! – grito algo desanimado el chico

No deberías decir "ya llegamos"? – pregunto algo molesta una chica de cabellos rubios recogidos en varias coletas – de verdad, siempre lo haces, no se porque me molesto en corregirte

Huh? De que te quejas? Se supone que no deberíamos vivir bajo el mismo techo, sino hasta que estemos casados – decía el chico de forma indiferente – problemático

Hah? Asi que quieres casarte? Y yo que pensé que era "demasiado problemático" como para que lo consideraras – decía la chica con una gran sonrisa

Hah? Y quien dice que me casare contigo? – vaya que escogió mal sus palabras el chico, ya que la respuesta de la chica fue… una tremenda bofetada para el – porque hifiste efo? Fabes que lo defia en broma, porblem…

Heh? Asi que aun no están casados y ya lo estas educando? Vaya que eres problemático, no Shikamaru? – decía un hombre idéntico al chico solo que mas alto y con unas extrañas cicatrices en el rostro

Papá, cuanto llevas ahí? –

Bueno, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para darte un consejo, no hagas enojar a tu novia –

Eso ya lo se, solo trate de hacer una broma, pero ella es tan… -

Que yo soy tan…que?!!!!! – decía Temari quien estaba cubierta por un aura maligna y aterradora

Na…nada, no eres nada…malo… - "problemático" pensó el chico mientras veía a su novia volver a la normalidad

Bueno, estamos en casa señora!! – grito la chica y la respuesta llego desde la cocina del lugar, donde la madre del chico le respondió – bueno, voy a ayudar a tu mamá, mientras ve a cambiarte y baja a ayudar a tu papá en el taller

Dicho eso, la chica hizo su camino hacia la cocina de la casa

* * *

Bueno…la explicación… Temari es hija de una amiga de la madre de Shikamaru, y ha vivido en casa del chico desde que tenía 12 años la razón era que sus padres querían que tuviera una buena educación, y que mejor lugar para una buena educación que Konoha, asi que le pidieron de favor a sus amigos que cuidaran de su hija mientras asistía a la escuela, la chica ha pasado aquí 5 años de su vida, durante su primer año de secundaria ella y Shikamaru asistieron a diferentes colegios, pero los padres del chico creyeron que seria mejor que asistieran al mismo colegio, para que asi ambos pudieran cuidar del otro, esto por Temari, ya que Shikamaru era tan perezoso que los problemas le parecían "problemáticos" asi que se mantenía calmado y sin buscar ningún problema, al principio Shikamaru le parecía un perezoso, ya que todo lo que hacia era dormir, aun en la escuela, pero aun asi el lograba sacar calificaciones…promedio, lo cual le parecía algo raro ya que el parecía no prestar atención en las clases.

Aun asi, ella consideraba que Shikamaru tenia solo suerte, o que estudiaba por su cuenta por las noches antes de los exámenes, poco después entendió que Shikamaru si era un perezoso, pero también descubrió que era un chico extremadamente listo, tanto que cuando estuvo a punto de reprobar una matera el se ofreció a ayudarla…

--------------Flashback--------------

Temari se encontraba estudiando para un examen, estaba en la sala de la casa de Shikamaru, realmente ese examen seria "problemático", como solia decir el chico que tanto le molestaba, la razón de esa molestia era que no entendía como era posible que el hubiera sacado una mejor calificación que ella en los exámenes anteriores, incluso en todo el curso, mientras que ella tendría que hacer un examen extraordinario para poder acreditar la materia, de otra forma tendría que repetir el año, bueno, ese era básicamente el problema

No…no…no lo entiendo!!! – grito por fin la chica azotando su frente sobre la mesa de centro de la sala – por qué? Por qué? Por qué?!!!!!

Los miembros de la familia se encontraban dormidos, no era de sorprenderse ya que Temari habia pasado toda la tarde estudiando, y parte de la noche, era la 1 de la mañana, su examen seria a las 8 de la mañana, asi que tenia bastante tiempo para estudiar, claro esta si lograba entender el problema que tantos problemas le daba

Wwwuuuhaaaaa (intento de bostezo, jeje), porque haces tanto ruido? Alguien te habia dicho que eres muy ruidosa? – los gritos de Temari de alguna forma habia logrado despertar al chico con el que menos quería hablar en ese instante – y bien que es lo que te pasa?

Nada!!!! Jeje, no me pasa nada, vuelve a dormir – decía a la vez que cubría sus notas con lo que podía

Eso será imposible, sabes? Ya que me has espantado el sueño – "pero si tu siempre tienes sueño" pensó temari al ver al chico – y bien, vas a dejarme ayudarte con tus estudios? O prefieres tener que re-cursar todo el año?

La chica habia sido descubierta, demonios, habia veces en que el chico parecía estar fuera de este mundo, pero a pesar de eso, nada se le escapaba, asi que Temari decidió olvidarse de su orgullo

Uuuhuuum, bueno, me descubriste, heh? Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta – realmente pensó eso ya que el chico parecía no prestarle atención alguna, incluso en la casa

Bueno, es imposible no darme cuenta, sabes? –

Como? Porque dices eso? – yo tampoco se que quiso decir

Bueno, aunque sea problemático, mis padres me inscribieron en tu mismo colegio, para que cuidara de ti, asi que tengo que estar al pendiente de todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, eso incluye tus calificaciones –

Hah, ya veo, asi que técnicamente dices que eres mi guardián, heh? –

Te molesta? Ya se que es problemático, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo, no? – era increíble que un chico asi pudiera preocuparse por ella, y aun mas increíble era que mantuviera su tono indiferente durante toda la conversación - Bueno, y que es lo que no entiendes?

Bueno, la verdad es que este problema me vuelve loca, me he pasado toda la tarde tratando de resolverlo, y lo único que consigo es entenderle menos – no odian cuando eso pasa?

Ah, ya veo, déjame ver, bueno, realmente te atoraste en un problema muy complicado, no es para sentirte mal, incluso a mi me dio algo de problemas – decía en un tono aun indiferente pero algo mas…comprensivo, aunque casi no se distinguía – bueno lo único que tienes que hacer es…

De esa forma el chico se dedico a explicarle a la chica como resolver varios problemas, durante varias horas ambos permanecieron estudiando, bueno solo Temari estudiaba, mientras que Shikamaru habia empezado a ver televisión, aunque por momentos se enfocaba en ayudar a la chica. Temari no lo sabria hasta tiempo despues, pero Shikamaru en ningún momento se habia ido a dormir, habia esperado pacientemente en las escaleras, el chico pensó que la rubia podría resolver el problema, pero al ver que se habia quedado estancada decidió ayudarla antes de que se rindiera, el realmente se preocupaba por ella, pero era muy "problemático" como para andarlo diciendo por ahí.

La chica por su parte, sintió como las explicaciones del "perezoso" de alguna forma eran tan fáciles de entender, que por un momento se sintió apenada por no haber entendido el problema antes. Despues de haber estudiado por horas ambos chicos se retiraron a dormir, Temari fue la primera, seguida por Shikamaru. Eran las 5 de la madrugada.

Al despertarse, antes de irse a la escuela, Temari noto que su almuerzo ya se encontraba preparado, aunque solo eran dos paquetes de galletas de chispas de chocolate, y un jugo de manzana, era algo tierno que alguien hubiera hecho eso por ella, alguien que no fuera la madre del chico, y era obvio que Shikamaru era el que lo habia "preparado", lo cual era muy extraño ya que el no preparaba ni su propio almuerzo. Debido a que tendría que presentar el examen extraordinario Temari era la única que se levanto temprano, Shikamaru llegaría a la escuela cerca de las 12 para el cierre de clases.

* * *

Después de haber aprobado su examen, Temari le pidió a Shikamaru que saliera con ella, el chico dijo que no, pero no la rechazo del todo…

Mira, no me gusta mucho salir, pero si quieres, podemos ser pareja, solo sin salir, es realmente… -

Problemático…lo se – decía Temari con una mescla entre felicidad, enojo y satisfacción, ya que le agradaba la idea de ser la novia de Shikamaru, pero también quería pasar por la fase de las citas y el romance, pero conocía al chico y podía tolerar que el fuera asi – bien, entonces a partir de hoy somos pareja

Hai hai, solo no me despiertes durante la clase – dicho esto el chico comenzó a caminar dejando por un momento sola a Temari, la cual reacciono como lo haría cualquier chica ignorada por su novio, asi es estallo en ira!!!

Al menos podrías esperarme!!!! – decía mientras corria a alcanzar al chico, y sujetándolo de la mano le dijo – ahora somos pareja, asi que tengo que cuidar de ti, y eso incluye tus calificaciones, asi que quieras o no, te mantendré despierto en las clases, entendiste?!!!

Ha…hai…Temari-hime… -obviamente lo de hime lo dijo por el miedo a morir por la mirada de la chica

No me digas hime, no eres asi, y era broma, solo te mantendré despierto durante unos minutos, despues, dudo que pueda hacerlo – Shikamaru pareció animarse ante el comentario de su nueva novia, sin darse cuenta fue el el que tomo la mano de la chica esta vez, sellando asi su compromiso, uno que duraría bastante, y hasta hoy, aun dura.

------------Fin del flashback----------------------

* * *

Shikamaru´s POV

En cuanto Temari estuvo fuera de mi vista, decidi que hoy seria el dia, asi es hoy seria, despues de todo, por mas problemático que fuera, sentía que podía formar una familia con ella, no como con mi novia anterior, Ino, ella si que era problemática, me obligaba a vestirme como si fuera yo otra persona, era ruidosa y vanidosa, bueno, no al punto de ser como Sakura pero aun asi no podía soportarlo, y ella tampoco, terminamos al cabo de…2…semanas, la relación mas larga y escandalosa que habia tenido hasta el momento. En fin, me he decidido, asi que me marche hacia mi habitación, pero no sin antes recibir mas palabras de mi padre…

Shika, no hay mucho trabajo asi que tomate tu tiempo –

Mi padre, alguna vez fue un gran detective de la fuerza policiaca de la ciudad, pero todo eso acabo en cuanto los Uchiha metieron sus manos en la policía, no solo acabaron con el buen nombre del departamento, debido a que los Uchihas que cometieran crímenes no eran arrestados y mucho menos castigados, sino que también la habían vuelto un desastre, mi padre fue despedido por investigar varios delitos, que al parecer involucraban a los Uchiha,

Después de eso papá abrió un pequeño taller de reparaciones, hasta ahora eso es lo que mantiene a la familia, junto con mi madre que trabaja en una oficina, aunque solo trabaja medio tiempo, para poder preparar la comida y hacer las tareas del hogar, yo por mi parte pretendo graduarme y buscar algún trabajo, para poder ayudar, pero eso será hasta que termine la preparatoria, problemático, realmente será problemático, pero debe hacerse.

Hai, bueno, entonces creo que me tomare mi tiempo –

Dicho eso me dirigí de inmediato a mi habitación, cerrando bien la puerta y revisando que nadie pudiera saber lo que estaba haciendo, busque en mi armario, entre mis ropas encontré lo que estaba buscando, el objeto que usaría esta noche y que Temari disfrutaría (jeje, que será? Jeje), de eso estoy seguro, primero vere si es que entra, ya que no se si el tamaño es el correcto, pero supongo que debe serlo, ya que la he sentido varias veces, supongo que podrá pasar sin problemas.

Bueno, esta listo, solo falta estar a solas con Temari, demonios, espero no dormirme antes de hacerlo – solo podía pensar en el momento en que lo haría, demonios, es bastante problemático

De pronto oi como "las ruidosas", es decir mi madre y Temari, nos llamaban a mi y a mi padre a cenar, asi que rápidamente, bueno, no tan rápido, guarde "eso" de nuevo entre mis ropas, las que tenia puestas, no supe como pero en cuanto me di cuenta, ya me habia cambiado, raro, pero no es de gran importancia, al parecer puedo ser algo raro.

* * *

Ya baje, dejen de gritar , y papá? – pregunte en el momento en que entre a la cocina al no ver a mi padre ahí, por lo general siempre estaba a tiempo para la cena, o mi madre lo regañaría

Sigue en el taller, ve y búscalo, si Shika?!!! – mi madre tenia un tono de voz que cuando te pedía un favor era como si te diera una orden, realmente aterrador

Obedecí sin decir nada, solo podía pensar en hacer lo que tenia planeado, tenia que hacer que mi relación con Temari se volviera mas…intima, y lo que llevaba en mi bolsa seguro me ayudaría, solo que tenia que usarlo cuando mis padres estuvieran en su habitación, ya que "eso" seguro la haria gritar, jeje, aun cuando no me gusta demostrar mucho cuando me emociono, el pensamiento de los gritos de Temari me estaba emocionando, es decir, a que chico de preparatoria no le emocionaría hacer "eso" y oir los gritos de su novia? Bueno a mi si, y estaba completamente emocionado.

Llegue a la puerta que da al taller, pensé en entrar y decirle a papá que mi mamá lo mataría si no se apuraba a ir a cenar, pero apenas acerque mi mano a la puerta, pude oir que mi padre conversaba con alguien, sin pensarlo dos veces abri ligeramente la puerta solo para intentar ver con quien hablaba mi padre, pero solo pude ver una sombra, una que me parecía, de algún modo, familiar, no es que pueda distinguir las sombras de las personas, por lo general solo las distingo cuando están iluminadas y la sombra se encuentra a los pies de la persona, pero esa sombra me parece que la habia visto en algún lugar.

Intente oir de que hablaban pero sin resultado alguno, ya que ambos se encontraban fuera del taller, asi que, a menos que fuera un perro, no podría distinguir las palabras, demonios, realmente me estaba molestando el no saber de que hablaban, y cuando me decidi a entrar al taller, sentí como el lugar en donde me encontraba se llenaba de un aura maligna, y sabia bien de quien era esa aura, "dios permíteme vivir" pensé, y al voltearme encontré el origen de mi oración, Temari (chan…chan…chan)

Tu madre me mando a buscarte a ti y a tu padre y te encuentro holgazaneando en la puerta del taller!!!! – vaya que estaba enojada, ya que ella ayudaba a preparar la comida era igual que mi madre a la hora de la cena – y que haces espiando aquí? Es tu casa no tienes que espiar a nadie y adem…

Como enviado por el cielo para salvarme, mi padre cruzo por la puerta solo para encontrarme a punto de ser asesinado por las palabras de mi chica

Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza es solo que tenia un cliente y, bueno, vamos a comer – eso habia sido suficiente para calmar a Temari, asi que nos dirijimos al comedor.

* * *

Y bien querido, porque tardaste tanto? – de alguna forma en cuanto la cena se servia y todos nos sentábamos a comer, el tono de la voz de mi madre cambiaba, se volvia algo mas…maternal

Bueno, llego este cliente y me pidió una reparación, una muy grande, asi que estaré algo ocupado, y tendre que cerrar el taller un tiempo – dijo seriamente mi padre

Y te pagara? – lo único que importaba era si seria buena la paga ya que el taller era parte del sustento de la familia

Si, muy bien, quizás puedas dejar de trabajar -

Eso lo veremos – fue lo único que dijo mi madre, despues de eso la cena fue tranquila y en silencio, tal y como me gustan

* * *

Como era costumbre, al terminar de cenar, a papá y a mi nos tocaba lavar los trastes, ya que Temari y mamá habían preparado la cena, nosotros también teníamos que ayudar, después de eso todos nos juntamos en la sala a ver televisión, como una familia, es problemático admitirlo, pero me agrada pasar el tiempo asi, tranquilamente sin nada de que preocuparse.

Cuando se hizo tarde, mis padres se marcharon a dormir, dejándonos solos a mi y a Temari, era el momento de hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo ahora o no habría otra oportunidad.

Bueno, vamos a dormir, que mañana tenemos clases – dijo mi chica levantándose y preparada para irse, tenia que actuar rápido, asi que hice lo único que se me ocurrió…

No, quiero ver que mas hay – demonios, ni siendo tan brillante se me pudo ocurrir algo mas – ven acompáñame

La verdad me sorprendió que Temari aceptara, pero bueno estaba un paso mas cerca de hacerlo, asi que una vez que estuvo junto a mi en el sillon, decidi comenzar a acariciarla, si todo salía bien, eso nos llevaría a "eso"

Que haces? – dijo en un tono algo tierno y juguetón, sabia bien lo que quería lograr, y me estaba permitiendo hacerlo

No lo se, solo quiero ver a donde llego – respondí tranquilamente

Recargue la espalda de Temari sobre mi pecho, y lentamente comencé a acariciar sus brazos, mientras que besaba su cuello, si, soy un perezoso, pero con tal de hacer "eso" haría lo que fuera necesario, lenta y tranquilamente mis manos bajaron hasta la entrepierna de Temari, y lentamente la acaricie por sobre su falda, vaya que me gusta esta chica, es la única por la que haría algo asi, Temari comenzó a respirar cada vez mas profundo con cada caricia, mientras que yo sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba.

Rápidamente levante la falda que ella llevaba puesta, y de una manera algo mas acelerada, deslice mi mano por debajo de la lencería de la chica, tomándome mi tiempo para sentir cada parte su sexualidad, conseguí que de la boca de Temari comenzaran a salir leves gemidos, con cada tacto de mis dedos sobre ella, Temari dejaba salir gemidos cada vez mas fuertes, dios vaya que estaba emocionado.

Mientras una de mis manos acariciaba la parte mas intima de Temari, con la otra comencé a sujetar su busto, por sobre su camisa, la cual rápidamente desabotone, para asi conseguir libre acceso a sus pechos, los sujete y apreté como si no hubiera un mañana, mientras que ella solo se dejaba y soltaba cada vez mas y mas gemidos, su voz su aroma y su piel me estaban volviendo loco.

Decidido a llevarla al límite con la mano que se encontraba abajo, comencé a acelerar el ritmo de mis caricias, sabiendo bien lo que hacia, y sabiendo bien que ella lo disfrutaría, mi mano busco llevarla al mas puro placer que hubiera sentido jamás, segui acariciándola, besándola y sujetándola por unos momentos, y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su climax la abrase fuerte a mi, tratando de capturar esa sensación que recorrió por completo su cuerpo.

Bueno, ahora es tu turno – dije calmadamente, claro esta que era parte de mi plan

Hah? Asi que te tengo que pagar? – simplemente asentí con mi cabeza – bueno, si no hay remedio

Empieza por el pantalón! – dije algo nervioso, pero tenia que hacerlo

Bueno, si tu lo dices, pero no entiendo – estaba emocionado, por fin lo haría, llevaba planeando esto por meses y al fin sucedería. Una vez que las manos de Temari estuvieron sobre mi, hice mi movimiento, y dirigi una de sus manos hacia mi bolsa, donde tenia "eso"

Mete la mano – ordene

Lo siguiente que paso, seguramente despertó a toda la cuadra, ya que fue el grito que soltó Temari al descubrir "eso" en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

SI!!! SI!!! SI!!! SI!!!! SI!!!! SI!!!! SIIIII !!!!!! – a estilo de alarma que repite siempre la misma silaba, esa era la única palabra que salía de la voz de Temari – CLARO QUE ACEPTO!!!!!!!

Acto siguente, la chica ruidosa me abrazo con una fuerza que casi me deja sin respiración, es decir si es algo para alegrarse, pero no pasa tanto, o si?

Claro que quiero casarme contigo – ya las lagrimas habían llenado sus ojos, demonios de haber sabido que lloraría me hubiera preparado con algunos pañuelos – entonces, todo esto era solo para proponérmelo?

Claro, sabes que me gusta mas hacerlo en la cama, sobre el sillón es muy problemático – respondí calmadamente

Si ya decía yo que no es común en ti querer hacerlo en otro lugar que no fuera una cama, demonios – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir mi novia antes de volver a abrazarme – entonces, ahora ya tengo total derecho sobre ti, sabes? Y eso significa que…?

La pregunta me lleno de temor, y lo único que pude decir fue…

PROBLEMÁTICO!! – no lo grite, pero dios sabe que no me faltaban ganas

-------------------------termina Shikamaru´s POV--------------------------

La pareja siguió con lo que Shikamaru habia comenzado, pero esta vez en la habitación del chico, tal y como lo habían venido haciendo desde hace cerca de un año.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

Para los que entendieron lo que sucedió no hay necesidad de explicar, pero por si acaso hay alguien que no lo ha hecho, Shikamaru le propuso matrimonio a Temari, eso es, pensé en salirme un poco de la historia de Hinata y Naruto, solo por diversión, y mientras encontraba algo mas de inspiración para su relacion

Espero les guste y espero me perdonen por tardarme tanto en subir el cap

Bueno, lo de siempre, se aceptan criticas comentarios y consejos

Cualquier sugerencia que tengan respecto a la historia o algo asi no duden en decirme

Bueno eso es todo, hasta el próximo cap

Bye.


	4. odio

hoal a todos, gracias por los comentarios, realmente se agradecen, ya que realmente animan a seguir con la historia, gracias!!!!!

bueno, ahora, el capitulo de hoy lo tuve que dividir, asies, esta es una parte, luego podre la otra

tambien, si de alguna forma no les agrada el capitulo, haganmelo saber, aunque desde el principio tenia pensado hacer que la historia fuera asi

bien, dicho esto solo me queda decir: !a lo que te truje!!

* * *

Domingo por la noche-------------------------

Es pasada la una por la madrugada, y las calles de la ciudad se encuentran "vacías" en comparación de cómo se encuentran durante el dia, si bien no hay mucha gente despierta a estas horas, si hay negocios abiertos, despues de todo, las actividades en esta ciudad nunca acababan, en especial si eres un anciano pervertido al que le gusta visitar los clubes nocturnos en busca de "información", asi es, entre la gente que se encuentra despierta a estas horas esta, ni mas ni menos que Jiraiya, el abuelo de nuestro ya conocido rubio.

Demonios Ero-jiji, si vas a beber tanto, al menos deberías tomar un taxi, acaso no ves que mañana tengo que ir a la escuela? – decía algo enojado el rubio mientras ayudaba a su abuelo a sostenerse, ya que era obvio que habia bebido de mas, mientras que las chicas del club al que su abuelo habia ido le daban sus números y le decían cosas como "dile que me llame" o "llámame pequeño"

Cállate, pequeño pelirrojo, además, quien eres? – si, era obvio que estaba completamente ido, mira que no reconocer a tu propio nieto, además de confundir los colores – oh si eres mi nieto, cierto?

Como que quien soy, hah, olvídalo, vamos a casa – simplemente era imposible discutir con el en estas condiciones, asi que ambos siguieron caminando – sabes, deberías considerar buscar una relación seria en vez de buscar chicas en los clubes

Hai, hai, bueno, no es tan fácil, sabes, hay veces en que la extraño – bueno, en sus cinco sentidos nunca diría algo asi, pero ebrio estaba a punto de soltar la sopa – ella era realmente…bueno…

Si lo se, realmente era… -

Aterradora!!! – dijo el anciano logrando que su nieto se sorprendiera, ya que no era la palabra en la que Naruto estaba pensando – si realmente aterradora, pero aun asi tenia algo, no se que, realmente me hace temblar

Bu…bueno, no era la palabra que buscaba, pero creo que la sensación es la misma – Naruto estaba pensando en cierta chica de cabellos azulados que conseguía hacerle sentir escalofríos, si, era la misma sensación

Pero bueno, lo hecho hecho esta, asi que debo seguir adelante, asi como seguramente ella lo hizo…wop… - el anciano habia intentado andar por su cuenta, pero habia tropezado

De veras, si no puedes ni mantenerte en pie, menos puedes caminar solo, vamos a casa –

Hai, hai, mañana hay que trabajar y tienes que ir a la escuela – dijo el anciano en un tono burlón – no se porque razón viniste por mi, pude haber tomado un taxi

Si tu fuiste el que me llamo!!!!!! Maldito anciano pervertido!!!!!! – Jiraiya se puso en pie por su cuenta y no solo camino, sino que corrió, huyendo de su nieto, quien estaba furioso – deja que te alcance y te mandare al siglo pasado!!!!!!! Ven aquí maldito anciano!!!!!!

Jeje, inténtalo, aun no eres tan bueno como yo, además, que paso con esa chica? –

Eso no te interesa, no quiero que la incluyas en una de tus novelas pervertidas!!!! – grito furioso, mientras aun corria detrás de su abuelo, "demonios, para ser tan viejo, si que corre rápido" pensó el chico

Demasiado tarde, ya tengo lista una escena grandiosa, y están tu y ella en dicha escena, no quieres leerla? – dijo aun burlándose el anciano, pero consiguiendo una gran ventaja, ya que Naruto al oir eso de la escena, se sonrojo tanto que comenzó a sangrar por la nariz

Claro que no!!! Dime donde esta y la quemare!!!!!! –

Claro, y piensas que te voy a decir? Soy viejo pero no tonto – dicho eso se detuvo, como esperando por el chico – es broma, aun no tengo la escena, pero si me inspire en ti y en ella, sabes, hacen buena pareja, sabes que deberías hacer?

Genial, voy a recibir consejos de ti? –

Los has recibido durante toda tu vida, además, como te dije, solo me inspire en ustedes, las ideas son diferentes, vamos, me he inspirado en ti varias veces antes, que tiene de diferente esta? – vaya, buena pregunta, que hay de diferente esta vez?

Bu…bueno, no…no se a que te refieres? –

Claro que lo sabes, pero, mientras temas admitirlo, no podrás alcanzarla -

Si, tal vez tengas razón –

Solo "tal vez"? –

De acuerdo, tienes razón, si se lo que sucede – dijo con un tono de "no lo sabes todo" – pero primero tengo que hacer otra cosa, bueno ahora…

Hai hai, vamos a casa – decía mientras tomaba una posición firme y seria – Naruto!!

Hai, que pasa, ero-jiji? – por la seriedad en la voz del anciano Naruto podía ver que estaba a punto de decir algo grandioso

Naruto, dime – la tensión en ese momento era increíble, el chico esta mostrando un respeto increíble

Hai –

Tu…tienes los teléfonos de las chicas del club? – de acuerdo, Naruto se equivoco, su abuelo no dijo nada increíble, sino algo que el diría

Tu…maldito viejo pervertido!!!!! Deja que te alcanze y te voy a dar tus teléfonos!!!!!! – nuevamente, ambos comenzaban a correr, con Jiraiya por delante y Naruto tras de el, tratando de alcanzarlo, abuelo y nieto, una combinación mortal, al menos para Jiraiya

* * *

Cementerio de la ciudad –

A esta hora nadie esperaría encontrar gente visitando este lugar, lo se, sin embargo, si hay alguien, dentro de este tenebroso lugar encontramos a cierto chico, que se alejaba de una tumba, una sobre la cual se hallaban flores frescas, mismas que el chico había dejado.

* * *

-------------------Lunes-----------------------

Clase de biología------------

Anko estaba muy feliz el dia de hoy, lo cual preocupaba bastante a los alumnos, ya que cuando ella estaba feliz era porque algo sucedería, mas bien, algo les sucedería, asi es, Anko habia empezado a hacerles bromas a los alumnos, y ellos podían saber cuando sucedería, ya que su sonrisa normal, cambiaba a una de psicópata, realmente aterrador, lo tenebroso no era la sonrisa, sino el no saber lo que les haría.

Bien ratas, tomen asiento y nadie saldrá herido…aun – ahí estaba, la primera amenaza, si lograban sobrevivir a esta clase, nada los molestaría por el resto del dia, asi que todos tomaron asiento y se calmaron – bien, díganme, les gustan los animales?

HAI!!!! – respondieron todos a estilo de niños de kinder

Bien, y díganme, tienen mascotas? – casi todos respondieron que si – bien, bien, y que clase de mascotas tienen?

Asi, varios fueron diciendo la mascota que tenían, algunos tenían perros, gatos, peces, etc., nada fuera de lo común, pero era turno de Anko.

Bien, bien, eso es muy bonito – decía con gran alegría, "preocupante" pensaron todos, al verla sacar de su escritorio una caja, con agujeros en ella – pero a mi me gustan otra clase de animales, MIREN!!!!!

Fue lo que grito al momento en que arrojo la caja al aire y de ella comenzaron a Sali serpientes, no muy grandes, pero que si lograron asustar a la gran mayoría del salón, y aun mas a los que les cayo alguna encima. Entre ellas Hinata.

Jajajajajajaja, cálmense, jajajajaja, son inofensivas, jajajaja – decía entra risas la profesora maniática – ni si quiera, jajajajaja, tienen colmillos

El comentario consiguió calmar a varios de los alumnos, pero muchos otros seguían en pánico, Sakura entre ellas, por su puesto también Hinata, si bien no era cobarde, si le aterraban las serpientes, mas de lo que cualquiera imaginaria, pero Naruto de inmediato se apresuro a quitarle la que tenia encima

Ya no te preocupes, Hinata-chan, no dejare que nada te pase – decía mientras le entregaba su serpiente a Anko, quien ya se encontraba recogiendo todas sus mascotas.

Puedes agradecérmelo después – susurro Anko al oído de Hinata, mientras continuaba recolectando las serpientes

La escena consiguió arrancar suspiros de varias chicas del salón, mas no asi de Sakura, quien al ver que Naruto no solo la habia ignorado para quitarle la serpiente que tenia, sino que también estaba con Hinata, tomo la serpiente que tenia encima y la arrojo por la ventana.

NOOOO!!!! MI BEBÉEE!!! – grito Anko mientras se lanzara por la ventana para intentar salvar a su "bebé"

Mientras algunos pensaban "pero si estamos en el segundo piso", Naruto y Hinata, pensaron "eso le va a doler mañana"

Despues de eso, todos se sorprendieron al ver a Anko entrar "como si nada" por la puerta del salón, y digo "como si nada" porque, para haber saltado desde al segundo piso se encontraba casi intacta, salvo por su cabello todo despeinado y con muchas ramas en el, seguramente de los arbustos, y la tierra en su ropa, estaba como si nada, no habia sangre, ni huesos rotos, pero si una serpiente en su mano, y una cara de asesina, poco a poco se fue acercando a Sakura y al estar de frente a ella, la chica de cabellos rosas pudo sentir un aura completamente de muerte alrededor de Anko.

Rosita!!!!!! – decía con una voz tétrica rasposa – como te atreves!!!!!?

En ese momento Anko saco de su escritorio otra caja, esta vez con una serpiente mas grande y comenzó a perseguir a Sakura por todo el salón, mientras gritaba "ven a besar a mi bebé" y "no te parece lindo?"

* * *

Las clases que siguieron pasaron rápido, en especial porque Kakshi por alguna razón no se presento, bueno la razón por la que no llego fue que Anko le cayo encima al tratar de salvar a su "bebé" y Asuma simplemente se puso a platicar sobre asuntos que nadie entendía, asi que todos se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos, y la clase paso rápido.

-------------------hora del almuerzo-----------------

Ha pasado una semana desde el incidente con el club de anime, asi mismo, Shino, quien se unió al club el mismo dia que este estuvo a punto de desaparecer, habia comenzado a comer el almuerzo con Naruto, siempre debajo del mismo árbol, realmente no hablaban mucho, pero era agradable, según Shino, durante las clases no habia nadie que se le acercara, pero durante el almuerzo y las reuniones del club, tenia amigos, verdaderos amigos.

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados bajo el árbol, mientras que Shino comía su almuerzo, Naruto simplemente habia llevado un sándwich, y un poco de agua, lo cual no era suficiente para llenarlo, pero debido al incidente con su abuelo, habia olvidado prepararse su almuerzo

Naruto? Puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo seriamente el chico, mientras comía algo de su almuerzo

Claro, que es lo que quieres saber? –

Te gusta Hinata-san, cierto? – la pregunta tomo por sorpresa al chico quien comenzó a ahogarse con su sándwich, pero después de un trago de su agua se recupero

Po…por que la pregunta? – era obvio porque razón habia preguntado, despues del beso que le dio seria tonto asumir que no le gustaba – es por lo que paso la semana pasada?

Hai –

Bueno, ella es linda, amable, comprensiva, considerada y… -

Y te gusta, cierto? – callado y serio como era Shino, no dejaba de insistir

Bueno, supongo que si –

Entonces porque no le pides que…? –

Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes –

Y que es eso? – pregunto muy intrigado el chico, que podría ser mas importante que la chica?

Tengo que ayudar a alguien –

A quien? Si no te molesta decirme –

Claro que no me molesta, solo que tengo que hacerlo solo, ya que es mi problemas, y no me gustaría involucrarte – Shino sabía que Naruto decía la verdad, asi que decidió no insistir, simplemente siguió comiendo su

Pero no todo era completamente agradable, ya que como de costumbre, Sakura se encontraba burlándose de alguien, y eso no era agradable, sin embargo, en cuanto la chica vio que Naruto la estaba mirando de inmediato se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba.

Na-ru-to, como estas? Mira, se que comenzamos mal, que te parece si lo volvemos a intentar? – decía la chica en un tono que molestaba bastante a Naruto, y Shino no se quedaba atrás – mira, no le hace bien a tu imagen que te vean junto a alguien como el, asi que que te parece si de hoy en adelante me siento contigo?

Paso, prefiero estar con Shino –

Como? Pero si el es…míralo, da escalofríos, además de que usa esos horrendos lentes, y esa sudadera – decía la chica mientras que Naruto se ponía en pie, seguido de Shino, y comenzaban a andar

Como te dije la primera vez, las apariencias me importan poco, y además – dijo de espaldas a la chica – Shino es mi amigo, asi que si mi popularidad depende de con quienes me junto, prefiero ser impopular, además, no veo que tu seas muy popular

Nuevamente Sakura se quedaba sola, pero, las palabras del chico eran ciertas, aunque Sakura se considerara popular, la verdad era que a la gran mayoría de la escuela le desagradaba..

Ambos chicos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al lugar donde los miembros del club de anime se encontraban, por supuesto que habían visto lo sucedido, y sabían bien lo que iba a pasar, ya que conocían, aunque fuera un poco, a Naruto, asi que era lógico que nuevamente rechazara a Sakura, pero esta vez aunque intentara algo contra el club, ya tenían todos los requisitos cubiertos.

Hola chicos, les importa si los acompañamos? – pregunto el rubio a los miembros del club

Cla…claro que no, adelante – respondió Hinata, con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, recordando lo sucedido, aunque ella y Naruto no se habia hablado desde lo de la semana pasada

Pero bueno, Shino tomo asiento entre Choji y Shikamaru, quien sostenía fuertemente la mano de su ahora prometida Temari. Mientras que tomo asiento entre Neji y e Ino, lo cual sorprendió a todos, ya que esperaban que se sentara junto a Hinata

Y bien, que tal les va? Algo nuevo que quieran contar? – pregunto el rubio tratando de hacer conversación

Bueno, el club va bien, nos estamos preparando para el festival que viene, ah si y Shikamaru le pidió a Temari que se case con el – seguro ya sabrán quien fue, pero aun así lo diré, fue Ino la que respondió a la pregunta del rubio contándole todo lo que sabia, hasta el momento

Vaya, el primer festival del año, y que tal fue, fue problemático? – pregunto el rubio al chico perezoso

Mas de lo que esperaba, demonios, casi me dejo sordo, de no ser porque me cubrí los oídos ahora mismo estaría sordo – contesto tranquilamente el chico – aunque me costo bastante conseguir el dinero para el anillo, al final valió la pena

Co…como? Acaso tu ya sabias, Naruto-kun? – pregunto Hinata al ver que el rubio no se sorprendió ante el anuncio del compromiso

Bueno, no realmente, pero Shino me conto sobre lo sucedido, aunque no fue mucho – respondió tranquilo el rubio – aun asi, felicidades, se que serán muy felices

Gracias – fue lo que respondió Temari, ya que Shikamaru parecía estar cansado por hablar – realmente lo apreciamos

Todos volvieron a lo suyo, mientras que Anko se acercaban ellos, y parecía algo preocupada,

Chicos, ayúdenme!!!! – grito suplicante la profesora – estoy en problemas!!!!!

Como!!!!? – preguntaron todos, aunque lo que mas les preocupaba era el porque del problema – que paso!!?

Bueno, verán, saben que traje mis mascotas, cierto? – todos pensaron que el origen del problema fue Sakura, y que se habia ido a delatar con el director, pero no se esperaban la verdadera causa – y pues, perdí a Chapí!!!!! Tienen que ayudarme a encontrarla!!!!!! Por favor!!!!!!

"Chapí? Vaya nombre para una serpiente" pensaron todos, pero no tenían idea de quién era Chapí, pero algo era seguro, tenían que ayudar a Anko, o sino se lamentarían, o aun peor, Anko los haría lamentarse.

Bien, bien, cálmese, Anko-sensei, la ayudaremos, pero primero díganos como es Chapí? – pregunto calmado el rubio

En serio? Me ayudaran? – dijo alegre Anko, mientras que todos decían que si – bien, Chapí es…

Mientras que Anko describía a Chapí, los rostros de todos se volvieron en un tono pálido y mostraban temor, y no era para menos, ya que Anko se encontraba describiendo a una serpiente de cascabel, y una algo crecidita, si, era mas que obvio que si pierdes a una serpiente asi en una escuela te meterás en problemas

Y bien, me ayudaran? – pregunto con ojos de cachorrito, pero todos sabían que aun el mas tierno cachorro suele morder, en cual era el caso de Anko

Ha…ha…ha… - las palabras no alcanzaban a dejar la boca de los miembros del club, pero no todos estaban tan aterrados

HAI!!! CLARO QUE LE AYUDAREMOS, ANKO-SENSEI!!!! – grito casi desesperado Naruto, si, tenia miedo, pero no lo suficiente para paralizarlo

Como!!!? – preguntaron todos

Si la dejamos suelta podría lastimar a alguien, asi que hay que encontrarla – dijo Shino de forma algo mas calmada que el rubio, mientras se dirigía a Anko – pero porque no pidió ayuda al director?

No puedo, si se entera de que Chapí se escapo, seguramente me despedirá, asi que ustedes son mi única esperanza – dijo aun preocupada la maestra

Ya veo – dijo el rubio – bien, sepárense, las chicas vayan por parejas, y si alguien la ve llame a los demás, y recuerden no intenten agarrarla, podrían salir mordidos, Anko-sensei, y yo iremos por separado

Todos estaban a punto de obedecer las órdenes del rubio, cuando por los altavoces de la escuela se escucho la voz de Sarutobi, y no estaba muy feliz que digamos

ANKO-SENSEI-CHAN!!!!! FAVOR DE PRESENTARSE EN LA OFICINA DEL DIRECCTOR, DE INMEDIATO – si, eso habia aterrado aun mas a Anko, dios, estaba tan asustada que habia olvidado llamara a sus alumnos "ratas"

Hump, parece que alguien nos ha delatado – dijo Naruto, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a la profesora – vaya, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo

Y asi, Anko se dirigió a la oficina del Sarutobi, mentras que sus alumno se separaron para poder buscar mejor a la mascota perdida.

* * *

Hinata e Ino se encontraban buscando la serpiente de su tutora en la zona del gimnasio, a estas horas se encontraba vacio, lo cual era bueno, pero pronto se arrepentirían de buscar en ese lugar. No solo la serpiente se encontraba ahí, sino también, alguien igual de desagradable…Sasuke. Sasuke habia encontrado la serpiente y la tenia entre sus manos, y poco a poco se iba acercando a las chicas, de una forma amenazante y aun mas aterradora con la serpiente.

Tu, la rubia, lárgate de aquí!! – ordeno el chico, aunque Ino se mantuvo en su lugar, ya que sabia bien del odio entre los Uchiha y los Hyuuga, y si dejaba aHinata sola, Sasuke seguramente le haría algo malo

Lo siento, pero no, no me moveré!!! – dijo de una forma segura pero nerviosa la chica rubia

Como quieras, en ese caso disfruta jugar con mi amiguita – dicho esto Sasuke se dirigió hacia Ino acercándole la serpiente con una de sus manos…y cuando estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de la chica…

Ino, déjanos solos!!! – dijo Hinata, de una forma mas que segura, no quería que su amiga saliera lastimada – estare bien!!

Pero, Hinata… -

Vete!!!!! No pasara nada – dijo casi llorando la chica, y su amiga tuvo que obedecer, si bien Ino aun no estaba segura, sabia que ella no podría hacer nada en contra de Sasuke, lo cual la llenaba de frustración

Una vez que ino estuvo fuera del gimnasio, Sasuke se acerco a la chica de cabellos azulados, con la serpiente aun entre sus manos, Hinata estaba completamente aterrada, sabia que eso no terminaría bien, y que Sasuke seguramente le haría algo malo, no, algo terrible.

Y bien, mírate, completamente aterrada, paralizada por el miedo – decía en un tono de burla – pero a que le tienes mas miedo, a mi o a la serpiente?

No…no te tengo…mi…miedo…Sa…Sasuke – dijo temblando la chica, mientras que en sus ojos ya se encontraban las primeras lagrimas de temor

Ah, si, pues tu cuerpo dice lo contrario – decía el chico mientras se acercaba mas y mas a Hinata – maldita Hyuuga!!!! Sabes que fecha es hoy!!!?

N… no…no…l…lo…se – dijo completamente consumida por el miedo

Bien, te lo diré, hoy es el día que ustedes, malditos Hyuuga, me quitaron lo mas preciado para mi!!!!!!!! – decía completamente lleno de ira el chico – ustedes me lo quitaron!!!!!!

No…no se…de que hablas – decía entre lagrimas la chica, ya que Sasuke tenía a la serpiente en su cuello, la tenia acorralada contra la pared

Como te atreves a decir que no lo sabes!!!!!!? – en ese momento Sasuke golpeo a Hinata en el rostro, una bofetada bastante fuerte – ustedes malditos deben desaparecer!!!!! Aunque…

Sasuke levanto nuevamente a Hinata, y poniéndola nuevamente contra la pared, comenzó a acercar su rostro al de la chica, buscando sus labios…

Aléjate de mi!!!!! – Grito fuertemente Hinata, mientras le daba una bofetada igual de fuerte al chico, y comenzaba correr lejos de el, hasta que tropezó, pero…eso no impido que le respondiera – eres un maldito, que te da derecho a acusarme!!!!!? Quien te crees!!!!?

Que quien soy? Soy un Uchiha, tengo todo el derecho!!!!!!! – dijo completamente furioso el chico, mientras que se acercaba a Hinata – y tu eres solo una maldita Hyuuga!!!!! Y debes pagar por lo que me hiciste, ahor…..

El chico fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en su rostro, lo cual consiguió que dejara caer a la serpiente, y el dueño del puño que le dio ese golpe era ni mas ni menos que…Shino, quien había pasado por fuera del gimnasio, y al oír los gritos de Sasuke decidió investigar. Al darse cuenta de que Sasuke intentaba lastimar a Hinata, Shino de inmediato decidió ayudarla.

Como te atreves!!!!!!? – grito Sasuke viendo al responsable – asi que quieres ser un héroe, heh? Te crees muy valiente?

No, pero no permitiré que trates mal a Hinata-san, ella es mi amiga – decía seriamente el chico

Bien, tu también sufrirás – dijo Sasuke mientras se lanzaba en contra de Shino

* * *

Mientras eso sucedia, Ino se encontraba corriendo desesperada en busca de Naruto. Si, Ino pudo haber dejado a su amiga, pero nunca abandonarla, al estar fuera del gimnasio de inmediato busco al único que podía hacer algo en contra de Sasuke, y ese era el rubio.

Naruto!!!!!! Naruto!!!!! Narut…!!!! – gritaba ino desesperada hasta que dio con el chico al que buscaba – Naruto!!!

Que sucede Ino? Porque tanto escándalo? – pregunto muy preocupado el chico, en el poco tiempo que llevaba en la escuela, nunca habia visto a Ino asi de agitada

Hi…Hinata…aaaaggh… - decía entre respiros la chica – Hinata esta en problemas!!!!

Que? Como? Por que? –

Sasuke, la serpiente, tiene a Hinata en el gimnasio, no se que es lo que pretende – al oir las palabras Sasuke, serpiente y Hinata juntas, el rubio supo que debía apresurarse, antes de que algo malo pasara

Inmediatamente Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección al gimnasio, tenia que llegar antes que algo malo sucediera, algo de lo que Sasuke pudiera arrepentirse.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar donde se encontraban Sasuke, Shino y Hinata, Naruto pudo ver que dicho Uchiha se encontraba golpeando a su amigo, y de inmediato, imitando la acción de Shino, soltó un fuerte golpe en contra del rostro de Sasuke, mandándolo lejos de donde Shino se encontraba

Sasuke, no puedo decir que me desagrades, pero lo que estás haciendo es completamente despreciable!! – decía el chico mientras ayudaba a Shino a ponerse en pie

Na…Naruto-kun!!!! – grito Hinata mientras se lanzaba a abrasar fuerte al chico, solo en su compañía se sentía bien, y el tenerlo con ella después de lo sucedido ciertamente la calmaba bastante

Shino, estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el rubio por su amigo

Ha…hai…aunque no pude hacer mucho!! – decía algo avergonzado el chico, si bien la mayoría del tiempo parecía ser inexpresivo, se veía el enfado en su rostro, por no poder hacer nada mas

No te preocupes, hiciste lo que pudiste, ahora yo me encargare – dijo seguro de si mismo el rubio

Naruto-kun, gracias por venir – dijo llorando la chica, aun abrazada al rubio

No te preocupes, todo estará bien, no dejare que nada te pase! – decía el rubio con una voz tierna y comprensiva – creí que había algo bueno dentro de ti, pero parece que me equivoque!!

Tu no entiendes!!!!! Tu no sabes por lo que he pasado!!!!! – gritaba desesperado el chico

Si, lo se, pero a diferencia de ti, yo no me oculto detrás de mi sufrimiento – respondió el rubio – eso es lo que nos hace diferentes, de esa forma puedo ser fuerte

Y sigues diciendo que soy débil!!!!! – en ese momento, Sasuke se lanzo contra Naruto, grave error, ya que si bien Naruto lo había vencido antes, nunca se había enfrentado a el estando furioso

Naruto no solo evito el golpe de Sasuke, sino que además consiguió golpearlo fuertemente en el estomago, dejándolo inmóvil por unos momentos, completamente adolorido, Sasuke apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, y algo era seguro, volvería a atacar.

Sasuke, porque haces esto? Porque atacar a Hinata-chan? – pregunto enojado el rubio

Por que? Preguntas porque? Te diré porque – decía con gran ira en su voz – porque los Hyuuga son unos malditos asesinos, por eso

Estas mal, estas dejando que tu ira te ciegue –

No, tu estas mal, soy un Uchiha, siempre estoy en lo correcto!!! – decía nuevamente lanzándose en contra del rubio, pero al igual que la ultima vez, Sasuke no conseguiría nada bueno

Deja de comportarte como si fueras el centro del universo!!!!!!! – grito Naruto mientras que conectaba una gran patada en la quijada de Sasuke, mandándolo a volar unos cuentos metros hacia atrás – no eres el único que sufre, deja de creer que eres tan especial, o no podrás ser libre

Sasuke pudo oir las palabras del rubio, justo antes de quedar completamente inconsciente.

Justo después de eso, todos los demás miembros del club de anime llegaron al lugar, incluyendo al director.

* * *

Despues del incidente las clases pronto terminaron, y los que tenían reunión de club permanecieron en la escuela, mientras que los demás simplemente se iban a sus casas, entre ellos, cierto chico de cabellos negros, cuyo apellido estaba lejos de ser respetado, mas bien era odiado, y en el mejor de los casos temido.

Si esa era la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, un chico que solo tenia su apellido, solo eso, nadie se juntaba con el, y los que si lo hacían era por pura conveniencia, y el lo sabia bien pero "es mejor que estar solo" era lo que pensaba el chico, su actitud le impedía aceptar la derrota, por lo cual el que su hermano lo obligara a disculparse con el rubio lo humillo bastante. Seguir con los negocios de su familia, mantener el honor de la familia, ser el mejor, había sido criado para hacer eso, pero su verdadero sueño era, bueno, nunca podría conseguirlo

Residencia Uchiha------------

Sasuke se limitaba las clases, por eso nunca se unió a ningún club, y aunque quisiera seguramente no le permitirían unirse, o varios de los miembros abandonarían el club al momento en que se uniera, simplemente no era aceptado, era triste, pero no tenia un solo amigo, ni uno, asi que todo lo que tenia, según el, eran: su apellido su orgullo y su honor.

Llegando a su casa las cosas se volvían mas complicadas, ya que lejos de encontrar consuelo o palabras de aliento, su padre siempre le exigía mas y mas, y nunca le mostraba nada de apoyo, parecía que quisiera que fuera simplemente perfecto, pero por mas que Sasuke lo intentara, la perfeccion parecía cada vez mas lejos de su alcance.

Estoy en casa – dijo Sasuke sin esperar respuesta alguna – hay alguien?

Hai, Sasuke, estoy en la sala – era la voz de su hermano, el único al que parecía importarle su vida

Sasuke llego a la sala, solo para encontrar a su hermano leyendo el periódico sentado sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, parecía estar concentrado en la lectura, pero aun asi hizo a un lado el periódico y puso toda su atención sobre su hermano

Hola Sasuke, que tal la escuela? – pregunto Itachi en un tono comprensivo, realmente era el único con quien podía hablar sobre cualquier cosa

Bien, solo eso – dijo en un tono indiferente el chico – ya sabes, clases aburridas, lo de siempre

Ya veo, recibi una llamad del director– dijo Itachi notando algo raro en su hermano – algo que quieras decirme?

Ya es esa fecha – dijo sencillamente el chico

Si, ya pasaron 7 años, heh? –

Malditos Hyuuga! – dijo entre dientes el chico

Que dijiste, Sasuke? – entre lo que le habia dicho el director, estab incluido lo de Hinata

Dije Malditos Hyuuga!!!!! Ellos fueron!!! Ellos se la llevaron!!!!!!! – fue el grito de Sasuke

Eso no lo sabemos!! – grito Itachi en respuesta a la acusación de su hermano – nunca se probo nada!!!

No necesito pruebas, se que fueron ellos, ellos lo hicieron!!!!! – grito Sasuke mientras que lagrimas ya se habían formado en sus ojos

Sasuke, sabes, hay veces en que nuestra ira no nos permite ver claramente –

Mi ira no me esta cegando, se que ellos lo hicieron, por eso los odio tanto – dijo Sasuke mientras abandonaba la sala yendo hacia su cuarto.

Espero que pronto puedas dejar de odiar, para poder vivir, Sasuke – dijo para si mismo Itachi.

* * *

En su cuarto Sasuke se encontraba viendo la foto de su buro, donde aun estaba ella, su madre, ahora su foto era lo único que Sasuke tenia para recordarla.

Sasuke solía encerrarse en su habitación solo para poder estar solo, después de la muerte de su madre realmente quedo devastado, y poco a poco fue absorbido por los complejos de su familia, los demonios de los Uchiha se apoderaron de el, y no lo dejarían escapar jamás, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba su hermano._..._

Mirando la foto de su madre, Sasuke podía recordar los tiempos en los que habia sido realmente feliz, aun cuando desde pequeño habia sido educado para ser un verdadero Uchiha, todo el dolor y sufrimiento que recibía por parte de su padre, desaparecía en los brazos de su madre, Mikoto había sido asesinada hace casi ya 7 años, y Sasuke siempre culpo a los Hyuuga, aunque nunca se resolvió el crimen, Sasuke siempre estuvo seguro de que los Hyuuga habían sido los responsables de lo sucedido con su madre.

Su padre nunca lloro la muerte de su madre, pero en sus ojos se veía la frustración, todo en la familia de Sasuke se había perdido con la muerte de Mikoto, su hermano se perdió en la bebida, durante algún tiempo se dedico únicamente a beber, de alguna forma volvió a ser el de siempre, pero tuvo que pasar algún tiempo para ello, Sasuke por su parte, se encerró por completo en su educación, su entrenamiento para ser el sucesor de los Uchiha, en caso de que su hermano no pudiera llegar a tomar ese lugar.

Mientras que Sasuke se perdía en los recuerdos de su madre, cuando se dio cuenta ya era de noche, la cena en su casa era completamente diferente a las de los demás, ya que ahí, si podía comer sin tener que compartir el momento con su padre era mucho mejor, asi que tanto Sasuke como Itachi evitaban comer al mismo tiempo que su padre, ya sea comiendo antes que el o simplemente comiendo en sus habitaciones, como era el caso de hoy.

* * *

Cementerio de la ciudad-----------------------

Eran ya las doce de la noche, la hora perfecta para que Sasuke visitara la tumba de su madre, si, tenia que hacerlo a esta hora, ya que su padre por alguna razón le habia prohibido visitarla, Sasuke no entendía y no lo aceptaba, y aunque tuviera que hacerlo a escondidas el venia a este lugar, casi cada semana, sino es que mas.

Pero esta vez no seria igual que las otras veces que la visitaba, ya que a partir de hoy todo cambiaria en su mundo. Al acercarse a la tumba de su madre pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad una silueta, no pudo reconcerla, pero si pudo ver como esta le dejaba flores a la tumba de su madre.

Oye tu!!!! Que demonios haces!!!!!? – grito algo temeroso el chico, lo cual logro asustar al sujeto, quien se alejo corriendo del lugar, no sin antes dejar caer algunos papeles, desgraciadamente Sasuke había empezado a correr hacia la tumba, asi que el sujeto no pudo regresar por lo que había dejado caer

Al llegar a la tumba Sasuke recogió los papeles, pero…

* * *

Residencia Uchiha-------------------

Es pasada la una por la madrugada, el único despierto en este lugar el Sasuke, quien había regresado de su visita a la tumba de su madre, o almenos eso era lo que el chico creía, al pasar por la sala se encontró con una gran sorpresa…

Sasuke, asi que ya volviste – esto estaba mal, si hubiera sido su hermano el que lo recibiera no habría problema, pero fue su padre, Fugaku el que lo encontró – y dime, como esta?

No se de que me hablas, simplemente Sali por un poco de aire – dijo nerviosamente el chico tratando de cubrirse

Ya veo, y que tal el aire en el cementerio? Frio supongo – demonios, pensó Sasuke, de alguna forma su padre se habia enterado o seria una trampa, mejor seguir negándolo

Como te dije, no se de que me hablas – Sasuke se mantuvo en su posición, y al hacerlo cometió un error, uno que le costaría bastante

Te atreves a mentirme!!!!!!? – grito furioso el padre del chico – se muy bien que fuiste al cementerio!!!!! Te prohibí que fueras ahí, no tienes permitido visitar la tumba de tu madre!!!!

Por que? – dijo en un suspiro el chico mientras veía al suelo – porque no nos permites visitarla!!!!!? Ella es nuestra madre!!!! Tu mujer!!!! Porque no nos dejas rendirle honor como debe ser!!!? En lugar de eso tengo que ir a verla sin que nadie se entere!!!!

Eres débil, igual que ella, por eso t… - Fugaku conseguía atemorizar a todo aquel con el que hablaba, pero esta vez sus palabras consiguieron que Sasuke soltara toda su ira en contra de su padre, ya que al oir el insulto que este le dirigió a su madre, Sasuke de inmediato lo golpeo fuertemente en el rostro, rompiéndole la nariz

Como te atreves!!!!? – grito poseído por la ira, mientras sujetaba a Sasuke por el cuello de su camisa – eres un maldito!! Te he dado todo!!! Todo!! Y a si me pagas?!! Tu me debes todo!!!!

Todo? Tu no me has dado nada – dijo ya con lagrimas el chico – por ti, por esta maldita familia he perdido todo, yo no te debo nada, nada!!!!

En ese momento Sasuke abandono la sala, para dirigirse a su habitación, mientras que fugaku aun se mantenía furioso y le gritaba

Tienes prohibido ir a verla!!!! Me oiste? Si me entero que volviste a verla te aseguro que no me contendré!!!!! – las amenazas de Fugaku parecían no llegar a Sasuke, quien simplemente siguió su camino.

* * *

Aun llorando y aun con miedo por lo que su padre le haría, Sasuke seguía meditando en lo sucedido, nunca habia reaccionado asi, por mas furioso que estuviera nunca habia desafiado a su padre, que es lo que habia pasado?

"por qué? Porque demonios no puedo sacármelo de mi cabeza?" – pensaba Sasuke, mientras recordaba a cierto chico rubio, su actitud desafiente lo habia vuelto loco, pero en el fondo Sasuke sabia que el que estaba mal era el mismo – "por que? Además de eso"

Sasuke, estas bien? – la voz que oyó en ese momento lo volvió a la realidad, era la única voz en la que podía confiar en ese momento, su hermano – oí gritos, acaso discutiste con alguien?

Hai, con nuestro padre – dijo algo nervioso el chico, mientras abría la puerta de su habitación – hermano, puedo preguntarte algo?

Seguro, que quieres saber, Sasuke? – pregunto preocupado el hermano mayor

Alguna vez has dudado de los Uchiha? – la pregunto tomo por sorpresa a Itachi, ya que no se esperaba esa clase de pregunta de su hermano, quien precia creer en lo que decían los Uchiha, aun cunado todo parecía estar mal

No entiendo, dudar de los Uchiha? – pregunto Itachi, sin saber que responder

Asi es, de lo que somos, de porque tenemos que ser superiores, de nuestro odio hacia los demás, alguna vez has dudado de eso? –pregunto nuevamente el chico, esta vez esperando una verdadera respuesta por parte de su hermano, el único al que siempre ha admirado

Ah, ya veo, no nunca he dudado – la seguridad en las palabras de Itachi consiguió una ligera decepción en Sasuke, pero lo que vendría después lo haría preguntarse muchas cosas – pero, eso es simplemente porque nunca he crido en esas cosas, no se puede dudar de algo en lo que no se cree!

Pero, como es que … -

Mamá nos enseño a pensar por nuestra cuenta, a buscar en el interior – dijo melancólico – de esa forma es como nunca pude entender a los Uchiha, y por eso mismo nunca pude creer en lo que me enseñaban

Su madre, cierto, la madre de Sasuke era completamente diferente de los demás miembros de la familia, si tuviera que decirlo en cierta forma era como Itachi, comprensiva, amable, y correcta, mas alegre que el, pero aun asi era como ver a su madre reflejada en su hermano.

Ya veo, gracias hermano – respondió el chico antes de entrar a su cuarto, pero antes de cerrar por completo la puerta de este

Porque la pregunta? Paso algo? – pregunto algo curioso Itachi

Hai, si paso algo interesante – contesto Sasuke

Y que fue lo que paso? –

Comencé a dudar, y pude ver un poco de la verdad – dijo Sasuke antes de cerrar completamente la puerta de su habitación, dejando solo a Itachi con sus pensamientos

Huh, asi que ya has comenzado, heh? – dijo para si mismo, mientras que entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta – gracias…

* * *

Con Sasuke-------------

Sasuke se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, mientras que en su mente repasaba lo que había pasado, empezando por la discusión con su padre, seguido por otras cosas, cosas que lo habían llevado a desafiar a su padre.

Como pude hacer eso? Como pude? – pensando en la forma en que desafio a Fugaku – será por "eso"? Si, después de ver "eso", sentí como todo mi mundo se volvía añicos

En ese momento Sasuke saco de su mochila los papeles que el sujeto en el cementerio había dejado caer, no sabía si eran verdaderos o falsos, pero eso no era lo que lo había llevado a su situación actual, sino el contenido de los papeles.

Uchiha, heh? Orgullo Uchiha? Honor a los Uchiha? Lealtad? – decía Sasuke mientras leía nuevamente los papeles – basura, todo es basura, basura y mentiras!!

Decía con un tono furioso, al parecer lo que contenían los papeles lo habían llevado a dudar sobre su familia y sobre si mismo, algo que no creía posible, solo estaba seguro de algo, que si estaba en esta posición contaría únicamente con su hermano para encontrar las respuestas a sus dudas.

* * *

continuara...

* * *

yosh, listo, realmente no se de donde vino este cap, supongo que estaba algo molesto cuando lo escribi

bueno, pido disculpas is es que ofendi a alguien

espero poder poner mas Naruhina en el proximo cap, realmente me encanta, pero hay veces qn que hay que apartarse un poco

en el proximo cap, espro que Sasuke cambie de bando, y se vuelva alguien mas..., bueno menos creido

lo de siempre, se aceptan criticas, comentarios, quejas e ideas, por favor dejen comentarios, en serio animan mucho

nos vemos en el proximo cap, bye


	5. comprendiendo sufrimientos

hoooola a todos!!!!! y feliz año nuevo!!!!!!!

bien, primero perdon por tardarme tanto en subir capitulos

segundo gracias por sus comentarios, muchas gracias!!!!

bueno, sin mas ni mas helo aqui...

* * *

Oficina de sarutobi--------------------

El incidente de la mascota de Anko de alguna forma se habia mantenido en secreto, si, de alguna forma habían logrado evitar que se supiera que habia una serpiente peligrosa suelta por la escuela, y el que la hubieran podido atrapar ayudo bastante a mantener el incidente bajo control. Aun asi, cabezas tenían que rodar para que la "paz" pudiera volver a la escuela, y es por eso que todos los miembros del club de anime, junto con su tutora, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban dentro de la oficina del viejo Sarutobi.

Realmente, estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Anko-sensei-chan, pensar que intento mantenerme un asunto tan importante en secreto – decía el director mientras comenzaba a preparar su pipa para fumar de ella – fue realmente tonto, no lo cree?

Ha…hai, lo se Sarutobi-sama, es solo que… - Anko estab completamente temerosa, no sabia que seria de ella, y su carrera – me atemorice, Chapí nunca habia escapado antes, nunca lo habia intentado siquiera

Y supongo que eso es excusa para intentar capturarla por su cuenta – decía en un tono serio y dominante – y encima de eso, pedir ayuda a sus alumnos para logarlo?

Bu…bueno… -

Anko no sabia que decir, ciertamente el decir que su mascota nunca había intentado escapar no cambiaba el hecho de que habia escapado, y el pedirle ayuda a sus alumnos habia sido malo, si, los habia puesto en riesgo, y tenia que aceptar su responsabilidad, mientras tanto, en el rostro de Sakura se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, una que molestaba bastante a Hinata. Pero no antes de que las cosas se resolvieran

Sarutobi-sensei, puedo preguntarle algo? – dijo seriamente el rubio

Adelante Naruto, que es lo que deseas saber? –

Bueno, se que estuvo mal que Anko-sensei no le dijera de lo de su mascota, y también estuvo mal que nos pidiera ayuda – nadie en la sala sabia a donde iba naruto, bueno, salvo por alguien – pero ya que ella no le dijo a nadie mas, me gustaría saber…

Si, que es lo que quie…? –

Como es que se entero del incidente? – Naruto por fin habia soltado la pregunta mágica, como en todo el mundo era que sarutobi se entero del incidente – es decir, ya que nadie mas que Anko-sensei y nosotros sabíamos, y nadie mas la vio, de otra forma se habría armado un gran incidente

Bueno, reciv…-

Se que fue Sakura la que le dijo, asi que no me diga que fue una fuente anónima la que le informo – dijo algo molesto el rubio – pero me gustaría saber como es que Sakura se entero?

Bueno, sucede que pasaba por un salón y vi pasar a la víbora – contesto la chica de cabellos rosados

Hump, y piensas que te voy a creer? No soy un tonto, se que tu fuiste la responsable – decía el rubio mientras miraba con desprecio a la chica

No se de que me hablas, yo solo avise a Sarutobi-sensei, solo eso –

No te creo, se que fuiste tu, lo presiento – dijo el rubio

Presientes? Y basas tu acusación en un presentimiento, Naruto? – pregunto serio el anciano maestro – a menos que me des pruebas de lo que dices, no me queda otra opción mas que culpar a Anko, por lo tanto Anko-sensei, esta usted des…

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió, y por ella paso Kakashi, Sautobi por su parte parecía molesto por la interrupción del profesor, y mas porque el no lo habia mandado llamar.

Hola, parece que esta vez llego a tiempo – decía el profesor de una forma algo alegre – bien, ahora tengo que decir algo

Kakashi, que no ves que estamos hablando de algo importante? – dijo Sarutobi algo molesto por la intrusión de Kakashi

Hai, pero lo que tengo que decir tiene que ver con esto – los rostros de todos se volvieron hacia donde se encontraba el profesor

Bien, que es lo que tienes que decir? –

Bueno, para empezar, la mascota de Anko no se escapo, la soltaron – el comentario de Kakashi sorprendió a todos, salvo por Naruto, quien ya se lo había imaginado – no es asi, Sakura?

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente permaneció en su actitud de chica "buena", no iba a hablar.

Bien, no lo digas, pero no soy el único que te vio soltar a la serpiente – decía Kakashi mientras que el rostro de Sakura perdía su color – ya que también Gai y Kurenai te vieron

Entonces no fue culpa de Anko? – pregunto Sarutobi

Bueno, no, como ya dije, Sakura fue la que solto a la serpiente – decía el maestro mientras salía de la oficina – solo eso tenia que decir, adiós

Bien, en vista de las nuevas pruebas, no me queda mas remedio que suspender a Sakura durante 2 semanas –

Que!!!!? Pero porque? No va a creerle a ese maestro, es completamente des confiable!!!! – gritaba Sakura de una forma preocupada

Sakura!!!!! – grito Sarutobi – ahora mismo confio mas en la palabra de 3 profesores contra la tuya, ahora, quedas suspendida por 2 semanas, no hay nada que discutir

La chica seguía sin aceptar la decisión de Sarutobi, sin embargo, si Kakashi, Gai y Kurenai la habían visto era imposible ir en contra de tantos profesores, y llamarlos mentirosos solo la haría quedar aun peor, asi que con gran resignación Sakura no tuvo mas que hacer que abandonar la oficina.

Bien, ahora, debido a lo sucedido, no tengo mas remedio que suspenderte a ti tambien Sasuke – el chico no dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvo en su actitud de superioridad - estaras suspendido durante una semana

Si, el castigo parecía algo blando, pero aunque no le agradara a Sarutobi, Sasuke era un Uchiha, una de las familias fundadoras de la escuela, asi que tenia que tener consideración con Sasuke, era lo mejor, para evitar problemas.

Puedes retirarte – Sasuke dejo en silencio la oficina, dejando únicamente al club de anime y Naruto dentro – aaaha, Anko-sensei-chan, le agradecería mucho si no volviera a traer a sus mascotas a la escuela, ya es suficiente tener que lidiar con los Uchiha, ahora tambien tendre que soportar las quejas de los Haruno

Le pido me perdone Sarutobi-sensei, no volverá a pasar, lamento haberle causado problemas – decía Anko con clara preocupación en su voz

Naruto-kun, ya que no apruebo el uso de la violencia, tu tambien tendras que ser castigado – el comentario del viejo maestro llamo por completo la atención de todos los presentes – veamos, estaras suspendido por un dia, mañana no podras venir a la escuela

De alguna forma todos se sintieron aliviados al oir el castigo de Naruto, realñmente no es como si se mereciera castigo alguno, pero Sarutobi tenia razón, Naruto aunque tratando de ayudar, habia hecho uso de la violencia dentro de la escuela, asi que tenia que ser castigado.

Hai, entiendo, bueno supongo que tendre que soportar el castigo –

Con el comentario del rubio todos abandonaron la oficina, ya mas relajados, de alguna forma las cosas habían salido bien, nada grave habia pasado, y todo volvia a estar tranquilo.

* * *

Entre los arboles del pequeño "bosque" dentro de la ciudad, vemos a una chica de cabellos azulados y ojos claros corriendo aterrada, estaba completamente cubierta de un color rojo sangre, corría entre los arboles buscando un lugar para ocultarse, llegando asi a un pequeño claro a unos pocos metros del parque de la ciudad.

Buscando refugio decidió esconderse detrás de un gran árbol, mientras que desde dentro del "bosque" se podían oir los pasos de su persecutor, cada vez mas y mas cerca, la chica podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, con cada paso de su persecutor la chica sentía como su tiempo habia llegado a su final, hasta que finalmente sucedió lo inevitable, fue alcanzada por la persona de la que venia huyendo desde hace ya un rato, sosteniendo con su mano la misma arma que venia disparando, esa que ya habia dado varias veces en la chica, su respiración se volvió pesada al momento en que vio a los ojos del atacante, se podía ver la desesperación por disparar y acabar con ella.

No lo hagas!!!!! Por favor, no lo hagas!!! – grito desesperada la chica esperando que sus palabras de alguna forma llegaran a calmar a su atacante

Ya es tarde, ahora que te tengo acorralada – dijo el sujeto mientras apuntaba su arma directo al corazón de la chica – voy a terminar con esto de una vez por todas!!

No!! Por favor, por favor, Naruto-kun!!!! – la chica seguía intentando retrasar lo inevitable, Naruto la tenia acorralada, y estaba apuntándole, ella sabia bien lo que significaba eso, su tiempo habia terminado

Lo siento Hinata-chan, pero debe hacerse! – dijo en un tono serio el chico – espero que lo entiendas

Y asi en un segundo, el chico de cabellos rubios tiro del gatillo de su arma, dando en el lugar al que estaba apuntando, el corazón de la chica, salpicando asi las ropas de la chica de un color rojo sangre, habia acabado, nada se podía ya hacer por la chica que veía aun asombrada a los ojos del rubio, pasando su mano por el lugar en donde le bala del rubio le habia dado, la chica pudo ver claramente sus dedos manchados del mismo color que cubria casi toda su ropa, la chica no podía creerlo, en sus ojos se veía tristeza, el chico del que estaba enamorada le habia disparado sin si quiera pensarlo dos veces, poco a poco sus labios se fueron separando y su respiración se fue calmando solo para…

Wwwaaaaaaa!!!!!! (esta bien, son lagrimas, si soy malo con los efectos) wwwaaaaaaa!!!!! – la chica habia comenzado a llorar como un niño cuando no le dan el dulce que quiere – wwwwwaaaaaaaa!!!!! Me mataste!!!!!! Naruto-kun eres malvado!!!!!

Lo…lo siento Hinata-chan, pero asi es el juego, uno de los dos tenia que "morir" – decía el rubio quitándose de la cabeza un casco – además, no es como si fuera a dispararte con un arma verdadera con balas verdaderas, son solo bolas de pintura

Aun asi, no dudaste en dispararme!!!! – decía enfadada la chica mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos del rubio – eres malvado!!!!

Sshhhhh, no grites, que no ves que nos pueden encontrar – justo en ese momento una bola de pintura verde dio en el pecho del rubio – demonios, ahora yo también estoy muerto

Hoy es domingo y ya es pasada la una de la tarde, como ya se habran dado cuenta, Naruto y Hinata se encontraban jugando gotcha, nada letal, pero aun asi es un juego que Naruto disfrutaba mucho, en especial por las miles de películas de acción que ha visto a lo largo de su vida, ese juego le hacia sentir como en una película de acción, una en la que el era el bueno, y todo aquel que recibia un disparo suyo se volvia, por consiguiente, el malo, en esta ocasión, Naruto habia invitado a Hinata a jugar, de alguna manera, a pesar de que en la ciudad tenían este gran campo de gotcha, Hinata nunca antes habia visitado dicho lugar, naturalmente Naruto tampoco, pero el chico habia oído hablar de el, asi que lógicamente tenia que ir.

Ahora que ambos chicos se encontraban fuera del juego, se encontraban camino al centro de la ciudad, sin prestar atención a su alrededor, Hinata simplemente disfrutaba del momento, un momento realmente especial para ella, su primera cita, y no solo eso, su primera cita con el chico de sus sueños.

Mira, que te parece si vamos ahí? – pregunto animado el rubio señalando a un centro comercial donde se veian montones y montones de maquinas de video – digo, si no te importa

Cla…claro que no, vamos – dijo con su clásica timides la chica, mientras que el rubio la tomaba de la mano y técnicamente la arrastraba al negocio, ante el gesto del rubio, Hinta solo se dejo llevar, ya que habia pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez en que Naruto habia sostenido su mano

Bueno, se preguntaran como es que ambos llegaron a este punto, bueno…

FLASHBACK---------------------

Martes- Clase de español---------------

Kakashi se encontraba de un muy buen humor este dia, de alguna forma habia conseguido llegar "temprano" bueno, dos minutos antes de que se suspendiera la clase, pero eso ya es bastante bueno, en fin, habia una gran sonrisa que llenaba su rostro, y eso de alguna forma llenaba de curiosidad la mente de sus alumnos, simplemente tenían que saber porque, porque razón estaba tan feliz y porque razón no habia comenzado a dar clase

Eto…Kakashi sensei? – dijo con timidez nuestra chica de cabellos azulados – se puede saber porque…?

Aaaahhh, lo notaron? Jeje – dijo con una risita juguetona – bueno, deben saber que he oído que se esta preparando una versión en película de mi serie de libros favoritos

Y una vez mas, nuestro ya conocido, pero confiable, profesor "lee novelas pervertidas" según Naruto, mostro su libro de portada color naranja pero esta ves no solo mostro ese libro al que Hinata le tenia miedo pero a la vez lo recordaba con mucho entusiasmo, sino que tambien mostro un libro del mismo color que el anterior pero con una ligera diferencia en la portada, esta vez se veía a los personajes de la portada golpeándose.

Bien, la ultima vez les mostre el primer libro de la serie, "Paradise" pero este – decía señalando al otro libro – es la secuela "Violence" aunque es la secuela, contiene mas "acción" que la primera, si me entienden

Kakashi no debió decir eso, ya que si bien los chicos le entendieron y simplemente comenzaron a crear imágenes en sus mentes, las chicas…bueno, las chicas tambien comprendieron el mensaje, y debido a la mirada pervertida que Kakashi tenia en ese momento, las chicas del salón comenzaron a arrojarle lo que fuera que tuvieran cerca o en sus bolsos, mientras mas duro y difícil de esquivar mejor, por el salón y hacia el rostro del profesor volaron libros, lapiceras calculadoras, lo que mas sorprendió fue ver volar un trombón, de donde salió?

Oye, Hinata? – dijo algo confundida Ino

Hai, Ino-chan? –

De donde salió el trombón? –

No lo se, pero parece que Kakashi-sensei no lo vio venir – fue lo único que dijo Hinata

Kakashi despertó faltando unos pocos minutos para que la clase acabara, y recordando lo que habías pasado dijo

Bueno, me duele un poco la cabez, asi que la clase termina aquí – "solo un poco" pensaron todos mientras lo veian abandonar el salón

* * *

No era raro ver al club de anime almorzando en el jardín, lo que si era raro era ver a su tutora acompañarlos, no es que no les agradara Anko, pero era algo raro tenerla con ellos

Aaahh, que gran dia hace hoy, el sol brilla, las aves cantan y lo mejor de todo, no hay Uchihas o Harunos alrededor – dijo con gran entusiasmo la profesora mientras tomaba otro trago de lo que parecía ser una botella de sake

Hai, realmente es un gran dia – respondió Ino

Aunque podría ser mejor – dijo Hinata mirando al cielo y soltando un gran suspiro

Huh, pues yo me alegro, sin el pedante del Uchiha y la creida de Haruno la escuela se ve mas alegre y no digas que es problemático que una chica diga algo asi – dijo Temari antes que su prometido pudiera formular palabra alguna

Si lo se, pero aun asi me gustaría que Naruto-kun estuviera aquí –

Hablas como si no fuera a regresar, vamos, solo lo suspendieron por un dia, y hasta el momento no se ha perdido de ninguna clase – dijo Ino, y tenia razón, ya que Anko en consideración al rubio habia decidido darles a los chicos la hora de clases para hacer la tarea, porque hay que aceptarlo, mucha de la tarea se hace en la escuela, y por su parte Kakashi habia pasado casi toda la clase inconsciente

Si, supongo que tienes razón – contesto Hinata

Además, aunque estuviera aquí, no es como si fuera a pasar el dia contigo – dijo anko, si era fría con sus comentarios, pero eran ciertos, la relación entre Hinata y Naruto habia llegado a un punto en donde se habia estanquedo, y no parecía que fuera a avanzar – porque no mejor te buscas un chico mas fácil, uno que no llame tanto la atención

No creo que ese sea el problema – contesto Tenten – vamos Hinata, tienes que tener mas confianza en ti misma, se que Naruto te quiere, asi que porque no dar el siguiente paso?

Es que no se, tengo miedo que las cosas no resulten, no estoy segura –

Bueno, no llegaras a ningún lado con esa actitud – esa dijo nuevamente Anko – tienes que tomar la iniciativa, mira esto es lo que haras…

* * *

CAFÉ REMOLINO----------------

Son cerca de las 4 de la tarde, y en el ya famoso café encontramos a cierto rubio atendiendo las mesas con su ya conocida sonrisa, una que decía "vuelva pronto", mientras que detrás de la barra del café se encontraba un anciano muy alegre, y como no estarlo, despues de todo habia conseguido entablar conversación con varias chicas jóvenes y muy hermosas.

Bien chicas, no les gustaría ser estrellas? – pregunto el anciano, ante lo cual las jóvenes solo asintieron – bueno, déjenme decirles que tengo contactos en la industria del cine, y podría conseguirles algún papel, claro que seria un papel pequeño, pero es un comienzo, no?

La chicas veian con emoción en loa ojos al Anciano, mientras que su nieto lo veía desde lejos y no le quedaba mas que aceptar

El viejo sabe como conseguir lo que quiere, hhaaaa – decía mientras volvia a su trabajo, pero de pronto uma voz conocida lo saco de concentrasion

Naruto-niichan!!!!!! Naruto-niichan!!!! – era hanabi, y no estaba sola, ya que unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella se encontraba cierta chica que conseguía algo mas que una sonrisa en Naruto

Hanabi-chan!! – dijo Naruo mientras la pequeña lo abrazaba fuertemente – que gusto verte!

Ho…hola, Naruto-kun – dijo tímidamente Hinata – co…como te va?

Bueno, me iba bien hasta que llegaron…pero ahora me va mejor – si asi es, nuevamente Naruto conseguía un gran sonrojo por parte de Hinata – que hacen aquí?

Bu…bueno…veras…yo…-

Vine por mi rebanada de pastel y mi bebida que me prometiste – dijo alegremente Hanabi aun sin soltar a Naruto

Hai hai, ya lo se, bueno, supongo que puedo tomarme unos minutos libres, que les parece si me esperan aquí? Enseguida vuelvo – ambas chicas tomaron asiento y esperaron por el rubio que habia ido rumbo a la cocina

Hermana, se porque vine yo aquí, pero no se porque razón viniste tu? – dijo algo celosa la pequeña Hanabi

Bu…bueno…- en ese preciso momento Naruto volvio sosteniendo un plato con una rebanada de pastel de vainilla y otro con una taza de chocolate

Aquí esta, que lo disfrutes hanabi-chan! – dijo sonriendo el chico mientras aprovechaba para sentarse junto a Hinata, no era raro que hiciera eso

Y bien, que tal estuvo la escuela hoy, Hinata-chan? –

Bu…bueno…casi no paso nada interesante salvo por… - Hinata se dedico a relatarle lo sucedido en la clase de Kakashi consiguiendo asi muchas risas por parte del rubio

Asi que Kakashi consiguio que lo noquearan, heh? Supongo que era de esperarse, despues de todo no puedes decir esa clase de cosas en un salón de clases –

Si, aunque fue divertido ver como volaban las cosas, aunque aun estamos tratando de averiguar de donde salió el trombón – dijo Hinata mientras sonreia

Bueno,omo uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, asi como el ramen instantaneo– dijo en un tono burlon el rubio –

Ra…ramen instantáneo? – pregunto nerviosamente Hinata

Hai, es un gran misterio, se buena fuente que no lo preparan como el ramen normal – Naruto obviamente estab bromeando, pero Hinata atrdo un poco en comprender la broma – solo bromeo, claro que se que no es como el ramen normal

Naruto !!!! con que holgazaneando!!!! – era la voz de su abuelo – bueno no me sorprende, que tal pequeñas

Ho…hola Jiraiya-sama – dijo amablemente Hinata, mientras que Hanabi simplemente lo saludaba moviendo su mano

Bien, veo que me recuerdan, me da gusto verlas chicas, como han estado? – pregunto amablemente el anciano, demasiado amable para el gusto de Naruto

Bien, el pastel estuvo delicioso, donde lo compran? – pregunto de una forma tierna la pequeña Hanabi

Comprarlo? Jajajaja, no lo compramos, veras, algunos de los pasteles del lugar los preparamos desde muy temprano – respondió el Abuelo – te gustaría ver como preparamos el pastel de chocolate?

Las palabras no fueron necesarias, ya que en cuanto Jiraiya termino esa frase Hanabi ya se encontraba junto a la barra del café, la cual daba a la cocina del mismo.

Vaya, creo que si le gustaría, bueno, los dejaremos solos por un momento – decía el viejo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su nieto – "cuídense"

Al igual que Kakashi, habia un mensaje oculto bajo las palabras del anciano, y al igual que con el profesor, su mensaje fue comprendido a la perfeccion. Acto seguido desde la mesa y con dirección a Jiraiya volo…la taza en la que estaba el chocolate de Hanabi, golpeando directo en la cabeza al anciano, no lo noqueo, pero si consiguió hacerle un gran chipote en el lugar del impacto.

Demonios, si tan solo hubiera tenido un trombón! – decía furioso el rubio viendo a su abuelo dirigirse a la cocina junto con Hanabi

No…no te enfades, Naruto-kun, el solo trata de ser divertido, supongo – dijo tímidamente la chica ya que se encontraba a solas con el rubio – y que tal te ha ido?

Bueno, ha sido un dia atareado en el café, aunque es mejor a que nadie venga – decía volviendo a tomar su asiento – aunque, es mejor a estar suspendido por una semana o casi un mes

Si, es mejor, (gulp), sa…sabes…Naruto-kun…yo…re…realmente te extrañe el dia de hoy – dijo por fin encontrando las palabras que quería decir

Bu…bueno, yo tambien te heche de menos, Hinata-chan, y no se si quisieras…si no te molesta… -

Hai –

Bueno, no se si te gustaría…salir conmigo? – dijo al fin el chico, si lo dijo

En…en serio? – el chico solo afirmo su comentario moviendo la cabeza – cla…claro que me gustaría

Genial, que te parece este domingo, esta bien como a las 11? –

Cla…claro, me encantaría – dijo completamente sonrojada la chica de solo pensar en estar ella sola con el rubio

Fin del flashback-------------------

Justo despues de eso, Hanabi volvio con ellos con la boca cubierta de chocolate. La semana paso de una forma lenta y aburrida, es cierto que cuando esperas por algo el tiempo pasa cada vez mas y mas lento, y eso es algo que tanto Naruto como Hinata descubrieron durante la semana, pero el final valdría la pena, o no?

Pues como sabran, para Naruto y Hinata pasar tiempo con el otro valia realmente la pena, la espera seria recompensada, ya que el dia era bueno, solo unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, nada que pudiera provocar una lluvia molesta, no hacia mucho viento, pero si una fría brisa de otoño, las aves volando y dos figuras misteriosas siguiéndolos en la distancia…dos figuras misteriosas?

Si, desde lejos los dos adolescentes eran seguidos por dos figuras, mientras que Naruto y Hinata entraban al negocio de video juegos, estas dos figuras se acercaban para poder verlos desde mas cerca, lo raro en estas figuras es que una de ellas es femenina, mientras que la otra por mas que trataba de disfrazarse, era obvio que es un anciano.

Aunque ambas figuras seguían a las mismas personas, ninguna se habia dado cuenta de la presencia del otro, y no sino hasta que…

Aaagggh!!!! – grito la mujer al caer al suelo despues de haber chocado con la otra persona

Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intencion!! – decía apenado el sujeto mientras ayudaba a la mujer aponerse en pie nuevamente, sin embargo su reacción sorprendería bastante a la persona

U…us…usted…usted es…JIRAIYA-SAMA!!!!!!!! – grito por fin la mujer mientras daba vueltas como una colegiala alrededor del anciano

Sshhhhh, que no ves que me van a… -

Descubrir, Ero-jiji? Se puede saber, que demonios estas haciendo aquí? – los habían descubierto, inmediatamente despues del gran grito de la mujer, Naruto pudo ver a su abuelo, e inmediatamente supo lo que estaba haciendo

Jeje – rio temeroso el anciano – no…no es lo que parece, Naruto

Ma…madre? Que haces aquí? – dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a todos

Madre? Que acaso ella es tu…? – dijo el rubio al tiempo que señalaba a la mujer que seguía emocionada por toparse con Jiraiya

Si, soy la madre de Hinata, me llamo Hinamori Hyuuga, mucho gusto, y supongo que tu debes de ser Naruto? – el chico simplemente asintió – un momento, ero-jiji? Acaso Jiraiya-sama es tu…?

Abuelo, asi es, Jiraiya Namikaze a su servicio, es un verdadero gusto conocerle, señorita – el comentaro del anciano lógicamente consiguió un ligero, pero notorio sonrojo en el rostro de la madre de Hinata

Muchas gracias, es todo un honor conocerlo, soy una gran admiradora de sus obras – mientras que Hinamori decía eso, Naruto pensaba "no, no ella, por favor dios, no ella", esto debido a que Hinamori, parecía una persona normal – le importaría darme su autógrafo?

Oohh, claro que no, seria todo un placer para mi … -

No te olvidas de algo, ero-jiji? Que demonios hacias siguiéndonos? – la ira en la voz de Naruto era evidente

Bu…bueno, veras, yo…como que estaba…juntando información – ho oh, no debio decir eso, ya que de inmediato el rubio conecto su puño directamente en la nariz de su abuelo, noqueándolo de inmediato

Vaya, buen golpe – dijo la madre de Hinata mientras veía caer a su autor favorito – tienes una gran derecha

Madre, tu tambien estabas siguiéndonos, cierto? – decía Hinata mirando a los ojos de su madre con una mirada seria y fría

Claro que no – decía en un tono cinico – mas bien lo llamaría…vigilancia protectiva

Es exactamente lo mismo!!!!! – grito algo molesta la chica

Bueno supongo que si estuvo mal haberlos seguido, pero es que quería saber si es que Hinata estaba segura – dijo sinceramente Hinamori

Claro que lo estoy!!!! Naruto-kun es una buena persona!!!!! – grito la chica, no enfadada, pero si algo irritada, a pesar de todo lo que le habia contado a su madre sobre el rubio, ella habia insistido en seguirlos para asegurarse

Si, si, ya lo se, aunque me preocupa un poco que sea nieto de el – decía señalando al anciano que aun permanecía sobre el suelo, ya con algunas palomas posadas sobre el – sabes, aunque realmente admiro sus novelas, me preocupa un poco, son…

Lo sabemos!! – dijo la joven pareja al mismo tiempo, mientras que recordaban cierto incidente con ciertas copias

Aunque, parece que no eres como tu abuelo, supongo que esta bien, los dejare seguir con su cita – dijo mientras dirigía una mirada seria al rubio – pero si algo le pasa a mi hija, bueno no te agradara lo que te hare

Ha…hai – dijo nervioso el rubio, si, podía lidiar con el peor abusivo, hasta con algún criminal, pero lidiar con mujeres enfadas, no creo que haya hombre sobre la tierra que pueda hacerlo

Bien, entonces los dejare solos – de alguna forma, el semblante del rostro de Hinamori cambio de uno completamente aterrador, a uno completamente amable, vaya cambio – disfruten su dia

Hinamori abandono el lugar, dejando solos a los dos chicos, de alguna forma, el haber visto a sus familiares como que habia terminado con la magia del momento, sin embargo…

Bueno, que te parece si seguimos con lo nuestro? – dijo casualmente el rubio mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente rumbo a los video juegos

Ha..hai, pero y tu abuelo? –

Dejalo ahí, le pasa seguido, despertara y se ira a casa –

Bu…bueno – de ese modo ambos chicos siguieron con su cita, dejando abandonado sobre el suelo al famoso escritor

* * *

Despues de haber jugado durante bastante tiempo, y de haber comido algo, los dos jóvenes se encontraban viendo una película, aunque no era una película romantica, si tenia bastante sonrojada a Hinata, sola, en un lugar obscuro sentada junto al chico de sus sueños, y la sala casi vacia era una combinación explosiva, y por explosiva me refiero a las hormonas de los dos chicos.

Asi es, tambien Naruto estaba nervioso, y le era imposible prestar atención a la película, demonios, ni si quiera sabia el nombre de la misma, solo quería ver una película con Hinata, asi que compro boletos para la función mas próxima. Las hormonas estaban al máximo, pero eran suprimidas por ambos chicos.

Si, por un lado tenemos los deseos de adolescencia de los dos chicos, y por el otro tenemos la amenaza de la madre de Hinata, una decisión difícil. A pesar de las dudas en la mente de la chica, Hinata decidió dar el primer paso, uno simple pero efectivo, tomar la mano del rubio.

Pa…pasa algo, Hinata-chan? – pregunto sorprendido el rubio ante la acción de la chica

To…todo esta bien, solo…. – en ese momento Hinata estuvo a punto de soltar la mano de Naruto, solo para ser sujetada con fuerza por parte del rubio, ninguno podía aguantar mas, asi que poco a poco, ambos fueron acercándose al otro, hasta que la distancia entre sus labios desapareció por completo, un beso, solo eso basto para encender el deseo entre los dos.

Al principio simplemente fue un beso igual al que Naruto le habia dado a Hinata la ultima vez, pero poco a poco los corazones se aceleraron, y la intensidad del beso aumento.

Hinata poco a poco invadió la boca del rubio con su lengua, nunca antes lo habia intentado, pero Naruto le hacia sentir que podía hacer cualquier cosa, de esa forma la chica de ojos claros fue tomando el control de las acciones, con un sutil movimiento, Naruto consiguio cargar a Hinata, solo para volver a colocarla sobre sus piernas, buscando una posición algo mas apasionada.

Hinata simplemente se dejo llevar, y una vez que estuvo sobre el regazo del rubio, sus brazos se colocaron alrededor del cuello del mismo, mientras que los del rubio se colocaban alrededor de la cintura de la chica aun sin dejar de besarse, en cuanto ambos necesitaron del aire y sus labios se separaron pero ninguno duraría en esa posición, las manos de la chica poco a poco fueron bajando por el pecho del rubio, sintiendo lo bien trabajado que estaba, mientras que las manos de Naruto recorrían suavemente las piernas de la chica, y mientras eso sucedia, el rubio daba gracias al cielo porque Hinata usara falda.

Sintiendo la suave piel de la chica, Naruto pudo sentir como sus latidos se aceleraban aun mas, mientras que Hinata, al sentir el suave tacto de las manos del rubio sintió como un ligero escalofrio recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, soltando un suave, pero tentador gemido.

Hinata-chan, yo… -

Naruto-kun, yo…yo…te…yo te amo!!!! – dijo la chica con todo el valor que pudo juntar en ese momento

Esperando por la respuesta del rubio, las luces de la sala se encendieron, terminando con el momento, sin otra opción ambos chico abandonaron la sala en silencio

* * *

Ambos chicos caminaban tomados de la mano, si aunque parecía algo normal, de alguna forma se habia vuelto algo incomodo, estoy hablando del silencio entre los dos, las palabras que Hinata le habia dicho al rubio durante la película lo tenian algo nervioso, no sabia como responder, la conoció apenas hace dos semanas, como podía decir esas palabras tan pronto?, pero lo que lo tenia mas intrigado era si podría corresponder a esas palabras, no sabia bien, si es cierto que sentía algo por Hinata, pero estaba listo para decir las mismas palabras que ella?

Finalmente habían llegado a su destino, la residencia de los Hyuuga, luego de un rato y un silencio incomodo asi como molesto, los dos se encontraban frente a la casa de Hinata, sintiendo como si su corazón estuviera apunto de despedazarse, Hinata rápidamente solto la mano del rubio, apresurándose a entrar a su casa, sin dirigirle una ultima palabra al rubio. Era lo mejor, que podía decir? Cualquier cosa que dijera solo haría mas incomodo el momento.

Sin si quiera mirarlo, la chica rápidamente cerro la puerta de su casa, dejando al rubio solo en la calle, sin mas que hacer el rubio comenzó su camino a casa, con muchas cosas en la mente.

* * *

Estando a unas cuantas calles del parque, Naruto sintió algo raro, algo que lo hizo detenerse, mirando a su alrededor buscando con la mirada al responsable de esa sensación

Vamos, se que estas ahí, sal de una vez!!! – dijo molesto el rubio, no le gustaba la sensación que sentía

Desde una calle cercana apareció un sujeto, uno que el rubio estaba acostumbrado a ver, no era sorpresa que dicho sujeto lo siguiera, lo sorprendente era su actitud.

Hola, Naruto – dijo seria pero calmadamente el sujeto

Sasuke, que es lo que quieres? –

Necesito hablar contigo – dijo, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar en una dirección diferente a la que el rubio llevaba – por favor, ven conmigo

Si, Naruto bien podo haber dicho que no y seguir su camino a su casa, pero la actitud que Sasuke tenia en ese momento lo convenció a seguirlo.

* * *

Unos momentos despues, los dos chicos se encontraban en el cementerio de la ciudad, frente a la tumba de la madre de Sasuke, dicho sujeto se encontraba colocando un racimo de flores que habia llevado para su madre

Sabes, mi madre fue… -

Lo se, la mia tambien, y mi padre – dijo Naruto interrumpiendo al Uchiha

Ya veo, entonces sabes que siempre crei que los responsables eran los Hyuuga, cierto? – pregunto calmado el chico de cabellos negros, ante lo cual el rubio simplemente asintió – nunca dude de eso, es decir, como hacerlo? Los Uchiha y los Hyuuga siempre han competido entre ellos, ambas familias se odian

Lo se, sin embargo el odio puede cegarte –

Lo se, nunca dude que los Hyuuga lo hubieran hecho, hasta… -

Hasta que? –

Huh, deberías saberlo, ya que fuiste tu el que dejo esos papeles, o me equivoco? – decía Sasuke mientras sacaba de su mochila los papeles que lo tenían tan confundido

Aaaahhhh, te diste cuenta, bueno, supongo que no puedo negarlo – contesto calmado el rubio

Si, tenia la sospecha de que habías sido tu, en fin, solo quiero saber –

Si, que quieres saber? –

Dime, son autenticos esos documentos? – el Uchiha tenia que saber si podía confiar en dichos papeles

Si, son autenticos, todo lo que dice ahí es verdad – dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba a la tumba de la madre del Uchiha a dejar una flor – aunque estuvieron a punto de desaparecer

Como? Por que? –

Sabes que lo que dice ahí dañaría severamente a tu familia, cierto? – el Uchiha solo asintió – cualquier documento que inculpe a los Uchiha desaparece de inmediato, estos sobrevivieron gracias a un detective que es, sobre todo, un verdadero amigo

Amigo? – pregunto intrigado Sasuke

Lo entenderas despues –

Aun asi, como se si puedo creer en ti? Bien todo podría ser mentira, como puedo creer? – pregunto confundido el chico

Huh, eso depende completamente de ti, nadie te obligara a creer en lo que te digo –

Esa es tu respuesta? no intentaras convencerme? –

No tiene caso, estas confundido – decía el rubio mirando al Uchiha a los ojos – creo que en estos momentos no crees ni en ti mismo

Las palabras de Naruto llegaron a los oídos de Sasuke como balde de agua fría, realmente tenia razón, Sasuke estaba confundido, como no estarlo, hasta hace unos días su apellido era su orgullo, pero ahora no sabia como sentirse, algo era claro, ya no habia orgullo. Esos eran los pensamientos en la mente de Sasuke mientras veía al rubio alejarse del lugar.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, el rubio busco por todas partes a su abuelo, solo para encontrar una nota que decía: "que onda pequeño? Me sentí aburrido, asi que sali a divertirme un rato, no te preocupes, esta ves tomare un taxi, asi que duerme, que mañana tienes escuela. Atte: tu maestro y modelo, el grandioso Jiraiya-sama"

De alguna forma el rubio pudo imaginar a su abuelo haciendo su clásico baile de presentacion mientras leia esa ultima parte, pero bueno, si no lo iba a molestar, entonces tendría algo de tiempo para pensar en todo lo sucedido, en especial lo sucedido con Hinata.

* * *

Demonios no debi haber bebido tanto – decía cierto anciano pervertido mientras caminaba tambaleándose por una calle – despues de todo, creo que si tendre que llamar a Naruto

Si, nuevamente el abuelo favorito del chico, solo por ser el único que tenia, se encontraba ebrio, despues de haber visitado un bar y haber conseguido mucha información, "los bares de Konoha son los mejores" pensaba el anciano mientras sacaba de su bolsillo su celular.

Hah, asi es justo como me esperaba volver a verte, demonios, sigues siendo igual a cuando te conoci – esa voz de alguna forma dreno el alcohol de la sangre del anciano, y no solo eso, sino que tambien lo puso a temblar – ahora ponte de pie que tenemos muchas cosas que hablar

Co…como es que? Que…que haces aquí? – pregunto aterrado el anciano mientras se ponía de pie – la ultima vez que te vi estabas…

La ultima vez que me viste estaba completamente enfadada contigo!!!!!!!! – respondió la ya identificada como una mujer – y sigo estando molesta!!!!!!

Vamos, vamos, no tienes porque seguir enfadada, Tsunade-hime!! – decía el anciano tratando de calmar a la mujer

Que no tengo porque estar enfadada!!!!!!!!!? – dijo en un tono completamente scalofriante mientras se acercaba al anciano – primero te me acercas y me tratas como a una princesa, despues te entregue todo todo mi ser, mi cuerpo y mi corazon y cuando crei que todo era perfecto me dices que tienes que irte para recolectar "informacion" dime si no es para que este enfadada?

Bueno, si lo dices en ese tono si suena algo feo! – decía muy muy nervioso el anciano mientras pensaba en algo para calmar a Tsunade

Solo feo!!!!? Lo que hiciste fue horrible!!!!! Asi que mas te vale tener una buena excusa de otra forma… -

Cásate conmigo!!!! – "que demonios fue lo que dije?" pensó Jiraiya al darse cuante de sus palabras – oye oye…espera piensa bien antes de responder

Las palabras de Jiraiya demostraban temor, pero no por su salud, sino por lo que habia dicho, de alguna forma, esas palabras eran las únicas que habia logrado pronunciar, aunque en ese momento habia pensado en "perdón" o "tengo una buena excusa", no solo habia dicho "cásate conmigo", sino que lo habia gritado

Co…como dijistes? - pregunto Tsunade en una especie de shock

Eto, pi…piensa bien antes de… -

No, antes de eso, que fue lo que dijiste antes? – nuevamente tendría que pronunciar esas palabras, eso tenia aterrado al viejo Jiraiya

Dije… - comenzaba a susurrar – ca..cásate…conmigo…

El silencio invadió el lugar, se podía oir caer un alfiler, y la tensión era insoportable, ninguno de los dos se atrevía moverse o a decir palabra alguna, de no ser por las personas que pasaban junto a ellos, y que por cierto los veian como si fueran algo raro, ambos hubieran pensado que el tiempo se habia detenido, bueno, el tiempo si se detuvo, al menos para los dos ex-amantes

Lo sabia – susurro Tsunade para si misma

Como? – pregunto Jiraiya

a…acepto – nuevamente susurraba únicamente para ella la mujer

que? Que dijiste? –

Acepto, acepto! Acepto!!!! – grito por fin muy emocionada la mujer rubia – sabes en verdad ya no estaba enfadada contigo, solo quería que te disculparas

Co…como? – decía incrédulo el anciano

Si, tu mismo lo dijiste, tenias que irte y yo tenia que seguir, lo intente y aunque no logre realmente olvidarte, si consegui perdonarte – decía mientras se acercaba cada vez mas y mas al viejo – pero esto, esto es grandioso, que me pidas que me case contigo, es grandioso!!!!!

Ah ah ah ah – si, Jiraiya estaba tonito, pero no por la respuesta, sino por el hecho de que solo tenia que disculparse para salir bien librado, pero ahora estaba comprometido, de alguna forma

Y bien, que esperas? Vamos a tu casa, depues de todo, ahora que vamos a casarnos tengo que saber donde vamos a vivir – Jiraiya seguía sin decir nada, habia un conflicto en su interior, por un lado estaba su libertad, si era un anciano, pero uno libre y por otro lado estaba esta mujer: cabello rubio y sedoso, ojos cafes que te hacían sentir deseo asi como escalofríos, un cuerpo que hacia que tu sangre hirviera, decisión difícil? Claro que no, y lógicamente la elección de Jiraiya fue

Bien vamos, es un gran lugar! Queda en el parque de la ciudad!! – decía algo mas relajado

* * *

Lunes--------------------------------

Hora del descanso

Si, el domingo habia sido un dia completamente extraño, pero ya habia pasado, y era hora de lidiar con lo extraño de la escuela. Hinata se encontraba con sus amigos, como siempre, y en el lugar de siempre, aunque a diferencia de otros días hoy estaba algo mas deprimida

Que sucede Hinata? Te ves mal – decía Tenten

Si bueno… -

Que acaso no te fue bien en tu cita con Naruto? – esta vez fue Ino la que pregunto

Si, bueno mas o menos, no lo se – decía indecisa la chica mientras dirigía su mirada al lugar en donde se encontraba el rubio, pero en cuanto su mirada y la del chico se encontraron el rubio inmediatamente desbio su rostro, haciendo que Hinata sintiera como si su corazón dejara de latir

Bueno, eso fue raro – dijo Shikamaru – que fue lo que paso?

Aunque Hinata no quería contarles, al final pensó que tal vez sus amigos podría ayudarla a sentirse mejor, asi que, despues de unos momentos en los que les conto lo sucedido todos la miraban con cara de "que tu que!!!!?"

Eso es lo que paso – dijo la chica

Pe..pero, no puede ser – dijo Ino aun sin creer lo que habia dicho su amiga

Si, como pudiste decirle eso? Lo conociste apenas hace dos semanas!!!!! – grito Temari

Eso si que lo debe haber asustado, problemático –

Aunque me gustaría ponerme de su lado Hinata-sama, no puedo, es cierto lo que dice Temari – dijo seriamente Neji

Si lo se, pero… - dijo la chica mientras se mostraba pensativa

Pero? – preguntaron todos

Realmente es lo que siento, no tengo dudas, aunque paresca apresurado, lo amo, amo a Naruto-kun – dijo con un tono que demostraba seguridad y confianza

Todos miraban a Hinata como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero el tono de su voz los hizo comprender que era cierto lo que decía, asi que no les quedaba mas que apoyarla, en todo lo que pudieran, cierto que intentarían forzar al rubio a que le dijera que si, pero ciertamente la ayudarían.

La tranquilidad que habia en ese momento, desapareció por completo cuando Sasuke llego al lugar en donde se encontraba el club de anime, de inmediato todos lo comenzaron a ver con desprecio, como diciéndole "lárgate antes de que te obliguemos", sin embargo, o el chico no entendió el mensaje o estaba dispuesto a pelear, eso era lo que pensaba el club de anime. Sin embargo una vez que el Uchiha llego bastante cerca al club miro directamente a la chica Hyuuga, lo siguiente asombraría a todos

Lo siento! – dijo Sasuke mientras caia de rodillas y hacia una ligera reverencia a la chica – realmente lo lamento!!!!!

Que!!!!!!!? – fue le grito de todos los que presenciaron la escena

Lamento todo lo que te he hecho a ti y a tu familia!!!!!! – decía el chico manteniéndose en la misma posición

COMO TE ATREVES!!!!!? – grito furioso Neji mientras sujetaba al Uchiha por el cuello de su camisa y lo levantaba – crees que una disculpa borrara todo lo que has hecho!!!!? Lo que tu familia le ha hecho a la nuestra!!!!!!?

Neji calmate!! – dijo Tenten mientras intentaba calmar a su novio

Que me calme!? Como puedo calmarme cuando este viene y dice esas cosas? – Neji realmente estaba alterado

No…no… - de alguna forma Sasuke consiguió llamar la atención de Neji – no pido perdón por la cosas que mi familia ha hecho, pero realmente lamento las cosas que yo les he hecho

Neji solto al Uchiha, solo para que este fuera encarado ahora por Hinata, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, la chica solto una bofetada tan fuerte que hizo que el Uchiha cayera al suelo, lagrimas corrian por el rostro de Hinata, no era sorpresa, despues de lo que Sasukehabia hecho.

Crees que pedir perdón sanara todo!!!? – decía algo enfadada la chica mientras que Sasuke nuevamente se ponía de pie y la miraba a los ojos

No, eso lo se, pero realmente estoy arrepentido por lo que te he hecho – decía mirándola a los ojos – no pretendo que me perdonen, solo quería que supieran

Hinata se encontraba mirando directamente a los ojos de Sasuke, quien aun mostraba esa mirada sincera, una que nadie nunca creyo ver en los ojos del Uchiha, si la sinceridad verdadera se aprecia a simple vista, y en este caso era evidente que Sasuke estaba arrepentido por sus acciones.

Hinata pensó por un momento mandar al diablo al chico Uchiha, si, aun con toda su sinceridad las cosas que habia hecho eran demasiado para perdonar. Tratando de encontrar algo que responderle a Sasuke, Hinata se encontró con la mirada de Naruto, el rubio la miro con unos ojos comprensivos y amables, esos eran los ojos de su rubio, uno que estab dispuesto a perdonar, recordando lo sucedido con el rubio el dia anterior

-------------flashback--------------

Son cerca de las 11, casi es hora de que la cita de Naruto con Hinata comienze, pero, el lugar en donde se suponía que se reunieran no era exactamente un lugar donde comúnmente se iniciaría una cita, porque? Bueno porque el lugar era el cementerio, por alguna razón Naruto habia citado a Hinata en ese lugar, aunque Hinata no sabia bien la razón para ello, decidió no decir nada.

Naruto se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes del lugar, cuando comenzó a oir pasos que se acercaban, no eran pasos calmados, mas bien parecía que la persona estaba corriendo. Si, el rubio acertó, en la distancia se podía distinguir la silueta de una chica y estaba corriendo, una chica de cabellos azulados y que usaba una falda color blanco, y una playera ajustada de color violeta, realmente la chica se veía hermosa.

Hinata-chan!!! Que gusto que llegaste!!!! – dijo animado el rubio mientras la chica dejaba de correr y caminaba ya tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba el chico

Ho…hola, Naruto-kun – la chica estaba apenada, y temerosa, no sabia porque razón el rubio la habia citado en ese lugar – eto… porque estamos en el cementerio?

Ya veras – fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de tomar la mano de la chica y comenzar a adentrarse en el lugar

Hinata aun n o entendía, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se dejo llevar por el rubio. Despues de unos momentos, se detuvieron frente a una tumba, el rubio se arrodillo y dijo…

Hinata-chan, ella es mi madre!! –Hinata dirigió su mirada a la escritura de la lapida solo para leer el nombre que estaba escrito: "Kushina Namikaze", la madre del rubio

Na…naruto-kun, yo… - la chica fue interrumpida por las palabras del rubio

Y el es mi padre! – nuevamente la mirada de Hinata se desviaba solo para ver a la lapida que se encontraba junto a la de la madre del chico una en la que se leia: "Aquí yacen los restos de MINATO NAMIKAZE, amado esposo padre e hijo" – murió hace 12 años, al igual que mi madre

Hinata sintió como algo dentro de ella se estremecía, si, sabia que la madre de Naruto habia muerto, pero su padre tambien? No sabia como es que el rubio se mostraba siempre alegre habiendo perdido a sus padres, realmente era difícil para ella imaginarse cuanto habia sufrido.

Na…Naruto-kun, lo siento, realmente lo siento – las palabras de Hinata eran sinceras, y de alguna forma se oian tristes

No lo hagas –

Pero, no me imagino cuanto sufriste –

Si, sufri mucho, pero, tenia a mi abuelo para cuidar de mi, para educarme de la misma forma en que educo a mi padre – decía seriamente el rubio y con cierto rastro de nostalgia en su voz – de alguna forma, siento que asi podre ser como mi padre

Hinata sentía como su corazón se llenaba de tristeza, oir al rubio hablar de esa forma, el oírlo decir que quería ser como su padre, aun cuando el no estuviera ahí para ayudarlo, y su madre, habia perdido a los dos hace tanto tiempo, si, se sentía mal, pero el verlo sonriente logro llenarla de esperanza, ciertamente el rubio habia sentido la soledad en carne propia, pero ella se encargaría de que nunca mas se sintiera solo o triste. Asi, con esa idea en la mente, Hinata envolvió por la espalda a Naruto entre sus brazos, simplemente tenia que hacerlo.

Na…Naruto-kun, esta bien sentirse triste, no tienes porque ser fuerte todo el tiempo – hinata susurraba al oído del rubio con una voz suave, dulce y comprensiva – dejame ayudarte esta vez, se que no puedo protegerte de los demás, pero si puedo estar contigo cuando no te sientas bien, cuando te sientas solo o triste, porque yo…

Gracias, muchas gracias, Hinata-chan – en ese momento, Hinata sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por el rostro de Naruto, mientras que la mano del rubio sujetaba fuertemente la suya – gracias

Solo eso basto para que Hinata se diera cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por el rubio, solo eso. Despues de unos minutos en esa posición, Naruto se levanto, dejando que Hinata viera nuevamente su sonrisa, era nuevamente el de siempre, pero el rubio se sentía diferente, sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima

Gracias, Hinata-chan, me alegra mucho tenerte cerca – decía el rubio sujetamndo la mano de la chica – no puedo imaginarme tener que pasar por el sufrimiento de perder a mis padres solo

Nadie debería hacerlo, no importa quien sea, nadie debe pasar por esa clase de sufrimiento solo –

Que bueno que pienses asi, ya que hay alguien mas que quiero que conozcas –

Asi, en un instante ambos chicos estaban frente a otra tumba, una que sorprendió bastante a Hinata, en la lapida se podía leer el nombre de "Mikoto Uchiha", solo eso, no habia nada mas escrito, salvo por las fechas que llevaba cada lapida, pero solo eso. Al ver que sobre la lapida solo estaba escrito el nombre de la persona, Hinata sintió como su corazón se llenaba de desprecio, sabia que los Uchiha eran despreciables, pero no honrar la memoria de sus seres queridos? Eso era demasiado.

Uchiha!!? Pero porque? – pregunto la chica

Es la madre de Sasuke, Mikoto-san, murió hace 7 años, mas bien… - la chica miro atenta al rubio que nuevamente se mostraba serio – fue asesinada!!

Aunque Hinata quisiera mostrarse sorprendida, no pudo, esa habia sido una gran noticia en su tiempo, y sabia bien que los Uchiha intentaban culpar a su familia, mientras que los Hyuuga nunca respondieron, los Uchiha siempre, a partir de entonces, se dedicaron a tratarlos aun peor de cómo ya lo hacían.

Lo…lo se –

Sabes, Sasuke no es una mala persona – la chica miro al rubio con sorpresa y curiosidad, como podía decir eso despues de lo que paso? depues de lo que Sasuke habia hecho? La chica no lo sabia, pero escucharía a Naruto

Me cuesta creerlo, despues do todo, es un… -

Uchiha? Si, lo es, pero se, que aun hay algo de bondad dentro de el, lo veo en sus ojos – la voz del chico habia cambiado, ahora era mas amable – ese sufrimiento de perder a su madre lo tiene envuelto, y lo tiene cegado, tu dijiste que nadie debe sufrir solo, pues el lo hizo, es por eso que se oculta detrás de ese odio

Pero el no es como tu, tu no eres malvado –

No, pero lo seria – esas palabras sorprendieron a Hinata – si hubiera tenido que pasar por lo mismo que Sasuke, no lo estoy justificando, solo te pido que comprendas que el ha sufrido, y que sigue sufriendo

Con esas palabras, la joven pareja abandono el cementerio, con la idea de que el dia fuera el mejor de sus jóvenes existencias. Hinata no entendió realmente el porque Naruto le habia dicho o mostrado lo que le mostro, pero tendría que pensar en eso, despues.

------------------fin del flashback--------------------

Mientras que el Uchiha seguía recibiendo las miradas de desprecio por parte de los miembros del club de anime, cerro los ojos por un instante, solo para sentir en ese momento unos calidos labios sobre su frente. Sorprendiendo a todos, Hinata habia besado la frente de Sasuke, no de una manera apasionada, sino mas bien como lo haría una madre.

No estoy lista para perdonarte, Sasuke – dijo la chica una vez que estuvo frente al Uchiha – has hecho tantas cosas que te mentiría si te dijera que te perdono en este momento, pero algún dia lo hare, estoy segura

El rostro del Uchiha se mostro aliviado, si, sabia que habia hecho demasiadas cosas terribles, y que probablemente nadie nunca las olvidaría, y menos perdonarlas, pero las palabras de Hinata de algún modo le habían quitado un gran peso de encima.

Gracias, de verdad gracias, y perdón otra vez, se que no meresco el perdón de nadie – fue lo ultimo que dijo el Uchiha antes de partir en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba al club de Hinata. Todos los presentes en el jardín de la escuela estaban en shock, nadie nunca se hubiera imaginado que Sasuke haría algo asi, y menos que Hinata respondería de esa manera.

Sin esperar palabra alguna Sasuke siguió su camino hacia ningun lugar en especial, de cualquier forma no habia nadie que se juntara con el, aun asi lo ultimo que espero oir fue…

SASUKE!!!!!!! –

El Uchiha distinguió claramente la voz de Naruto, el rubio lo estaba llamando, y al girarse para ver a Naruto, Sasuke pudo ver como le hacia señas para que se uniera a el y a Shino debajo de "su" árbol, el rostro de Sasuke se lleno de alegría, e incluso algunos jurarían que vieron una sonrisa en el, pero ese seria solo otro mito de la esuela.

Mientras que el joven Uchiha se acercaba al lugar en donde el rubio se encontraba, desde la ventana de la oficina del director, su hermano miraba la escena con alegría

Le dije que el podría salvarlo, no Sarutobi-sensei? – dijo sonriente Itachi

Huh, he de admitir que nuca me espere que pudiera cambiar a Sasuke, realmente nunca lo espere – decía calmado el viejo Sarutobi – y ahora que sigue?

Ahora es donde la venganza comienza – fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo Itachi antes de abandonar la oficina de Sarutobi.

* * *

continuara...

* * *

y bien, que les parecio?

lo de siempre, se aceptan criticas comentarios y consejos

bueno hasta el proximo capitulo, bye.


	6. aceptando sentimientos

se que lo digo muy seguido ultimamente, pero ... perdon por tardar tanto en subir capitulos, si quieren una escusa bueno...acabo de salir de mis examenes, asi que el tiempo que planeaba utilizar para escribir se fue en estudiar, bueno esa es mi escusa, no se si sea buena pero es la verdad

en fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios y las alertas, en verdad se aprecian

bueno espero les guste el capitulo

* * *

* * *

Lunes-

Son pasadas las 7 de la mañana y como todos los días nuestro rubio favorito se levanta temprano para cumplir con su rutina, primero corre por todo el parque, una distancia considerable si tomas en cuanta que el lugar es bastante grande, trabaja sus musculos y termina con una caminata de regreso a su casa.

Si, todo era como de costumbre, pero no contaba con que al llegar a su casa se encontraría con una vieja conocida…

Estoy en casa – dijo el rubio esperando oir la voz de su abuelo desde la cocina, sin embargo la voz que le respondio fue muy diferente a la que esperaba

Que bueno que volviste, Naruto, ya esta listo el desayuno –

Huh? Esa voz es de… - decía el rubio al momento en que entraba a la cocina solo para encontrar a su abuelo acompañado por cierta rubia - vi…vi…vieja Tsunade? Que demonios haces aquí? Ero-jiji corre por tu vida!!!!!!!?

Si, la reacción de Naruto fue tal y como esperaba Jiraiya, ya que la ultima vez que Jiraiya y Tsunade estuvieron juntos el viejo no termino muy bien que digamos, la nariz rota y ambos ojos morados no son nada para reírse, al menos no en ese momento.

Naruto cálmate, no hay de que temer, ella no esta aquí para matarme – respondió sonriente el abuelo del chico mientras intentaba contener la risa

Ah no? Entonces que hace aquí y por que esta preparando ella el desayuno? –

Que tiene de malo que ella prepare el desayuno? - pregunto Jiraiya

Bueno, recuerdas la ultima vez que ella preparo nuestro desayuno? – el viejo solo asintió – estaba horrible y nos dio indigestión!!! No se tu, pero yo no quiero pasar por eso otra vez

Crees que puedes cocinar mejor que yo pequeño pervertido!!!? – dijo finalmente la rubia ante los comentarios de Naruto

Claro que puedo, no sere bueno, pero al menos mi comida no me mantendrá todo el dia en el baño!!!!! – respondió de una manera retadora el rubio

Es eso un reto, pequeño? –

Puedes apostar –

Bien, veamos quien es el que cocina mejor, si tu ganas …-

Lo siento pero su apuesta no podra hacerse – dijo seriamente el viejo logrando asi que ambos rubios lo miraran fijamente – Naruto, no tienes tiempo para esto, no olvides que tienes que llegar a la escuela, además, Tsunade ha mejorado bastante en su técnica de cocina, acaso no lo hueles?

Y con algo de temor el rubio finalmente levanto un poco la nariz y comenzó a inhalar, en el momento en que el olor llego a su nariz el rubio sintió como comenzaba a babear, su abuelo tenia razón, si la comida olia asi de bien seguramente también sabría bien

Aaaaaaahhhhhh, que rico huele! – dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba para comer lo que Tsunade habia preparado – que es?

La especialidad de la casa, molletes – respondió alegremente la vieja Tsunade ante el rostro hambriento de Naruto – y jugo de naranja

Se podía ver que Naruto estaba hambriento, el olor de la comida le habia abierto el apetito, y en cuanto tuvo su plato frente a el devoro la comida como si no hubiera un mañana, lo cual lleno el rostro de Tsunade de alegría.

Bien, tengo que irme, pero volveré en cuanto tenga mis cosas listas, ah, espero que no haya problema con que Shizune venga tambien, o si? – pregunto la rubia al viejo Jiraiya

Shizune-chan? Supongo que esta bien, despues de todo es de tu familia, y ahora que … - el viejo no pudo terminar, aunque habia pasado una gran noche con Tsunade aun no sabia bien porque le habia pedido que se casara con el

Ahora que que, ero-jiji? – pregunto el rubio mientras mordía otro mollete

Bueno, veras Naruto, la razón por la que tu abuelo sigue vivo es porque… - Naruto miraba fijamente a Tsunade mientras hablaba – nos vamos a casar!!!!

Las palabras de la rubia no pudieron salir en peor momento, ya que justo cuando dijo eso el rubio se encontraba dándole un trago a su jugo asi que todo lo que habia tomado hasta ese momento fue escupido en el rostro de Jiraiya

Queeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!? – fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto, despues de todo su abuelo habia sido soltero desde que tenia memoria, si, se habia casado con su abuela, pero ella habia muerto hacia mucho tiempo, aun asi su abuelo nunca se habia comprometido otra vez, nunca

Asi como lo oyes!! Nos vamos a casar!!! – dijo alegre la vieja Tsunade mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Jiraiya, quien mantenía una mirada incrédula al igual que su nieto

Pe…pero…pero… - Naruto no podía decir nada, estaba completamente impactado por la noticia

Sorprendido? Yo tambien lo estuve en el momento en que me lo propuso – respondió la rubia

Si, estoy sorprendido, que no dijiste que eras un alma libre? Un coleccionista de amores? – si, las palabras del rubio estaban comenzando a cavar lentamente la tumba de su abuelo, ya que ambos sabían que Tsunade era algo temperamental – que preferías mil veces a una joven de club que a una vieja mandona?

Naruto, no digas eso – el viejo intentaba hacer que su nieto no dijera nada mas, por su propia seguridad, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, cuando menos se lo esperaba… - aaauch, porque demonios hiciste eso?

Como que porque? Dime, acaso es cierto lo que dice el pequeño mocoso? – preguntaba la rubia con su puño listo para conectar otro golpe en la cabeza del anciano

No no claro que no, como puede ser cierto, acaso no te pedi que… - aun no podía mencionar lo que seguía, sin embargo fue suficiente para calmar a la rubia, quien cambiando por completo su actitud se acerco al anciano y dándole un beso en la mejilla le dijo…

Bien, volveré mas tarde, nos vemos – solo eso dijo antes de dejar el lugar, dejando solos a Naruto y Jiraiya

Como que le pedíste que se casara contigo!!!!!? Acaso estas loco!!!!? – grito el rubio una vez que estuvo seguro de que Tsunade no lo oiría – que no decias que no querías volver a casarte?

Lo se, pero no se porque lo hice – decía mientras estrellaba su cara contra la mesa una y otra vez – de algún modo esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca, demonios, no se porque, en verdad no lo se

Y tu quieres casarte con ella? Que es lo que realmente sientes? – pregunto el rubio mientras pensaba en las palabras que Hinata le habia dicho el dia anterior

No lo se, se que cuando la conoci me gusto de inmediato, y despues de un tiempo sentí como si realmente me hubiera vuelto a enamorar – decía mientras levantaba la mirada – pero aun no entiendo como es que pude pedirle tal cosa

Viejo, mejor piensa bien que es lo que realmente sientes, o si no… - nuevamente el rubio recordaba a Hinata –necesito un consejo

Consejo? – decía el viejo mientras miraba seriamente a su nieto, casi nunca le pedia consejo, asi que tenia que ser algo realmente serio para que le preguntara – lo siento, no creo que este en posición de dar consejos sobre chicas, y menos sobre sentimientos

Aaahhh, ya veo, gracias de todas formas viejo, si, supongo que estará mejor si lo resuelvo por mi cuenta – dicho eso el rubio se marcho con rumbo a su cuarto, la escuela estaba a punto de empezar.

Hah, ya estas en esa edad en la que ya no necesitaras mas de mis consejos – decía para si mismo el viejo mientras miraba alegre a su nieto – eres su viva imagen, gracias a dios que ninguno de los dos se parece a mi

* * *

Es la hora del descanso en la preparatoria Konoha, y nuestro rubio se encontraba bajo la siempre agradable sombra del árbol en el que siempre se encontraba a esta hora, claro que Shino ya se encontraba ahí tambien, casi siempre era el primero en llegar al lugar, Naruto aun no se explicaba porque razón Shino siempre llegaba antes que el, pero no era algo realmente importante. Todo parecía estar bien, nada fuera de lo común, mirando a su alrededor sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hinata, aun sin saber como responder a su declaración el rubio hizo lo único que su cuerpo le permitió, desvio la mirada para evitar perderse en los ojos de Hinata.

Como era de esperarse, esa reacción no paso desapercibida por Shino, asi que con su usual calma el chico dijo…

Paso algo entre ustedes? – dijo calmadamente el chico

Podría decirse, es algo complicado – el rubio comenzó a contarle a Shino lo que habia pasado en su cita con Hinata, le conto todo, hasta lo que la chica le habia dicho – eso fue lo que paso, y no sé qué hacer, realmente no lo se

Tienes razón, es complicado, pero no tiene que serlo – las palabras de Shino captaron la atención de Naruto quien ya lo miraba con intriga – veras, solo tienes que decirle que tu tambien…

Ya lo se, pero es que no se que es lo que siento en verdad, si, la quiero y me gusta, pero es realmente amor lo que siento por ella? –

En ese momento ambos chicos vieron como Sasuke se acercaba al club de anime, mientras que Shino se ponía en pie y se preparaba para ir en contra del Uchiha, Naruto le pidió que esperara.

Pero, el seguramente intentara algo!! – dijo Shino algo preocupado por lo que Sasuke podría hacer

No lo hará, solo cálmate y mira – solo eso basto para que Shino intentara calmarse, y haciendo como dijo el rubio simplemente miro la escena.

Justo despues de que Sasuke le pidiera perdón a Hinata, Shino comprendió que tal vez Sasuke no era tan malo, pero aun asi no podía estar seguro de ello, mientras que Shino pensaba en eso Naruto por su cuenta…

SASUKE!!!!! – grito el rubio mientras movia su mano tratando de llamar la atención del Uchiha, una vez que el chico de cabellos negros lo vio comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con algo que parecía una sonrisa en su rostro

Que haces Naruto? – Pregunto algo preocupado Shino – no importa si se ha disculpado, el sigue siendo…

Lo se, pero esta intentando cambiar, y necesitara amigos – decía el rubio seriamente – no te obligare a ser su amigo, y si quieres ir a algún lado tampoco te detendré

Huh, estas loco si crees que te dejare a solas con el – decía en un tono algo alegre el chico – despues de todo, soy tu amigo, y los amigo se cuidan

Gracias Shino, es un gusto tenerte como amigo – en ese momento Sasuke llego a donde los dos se encontraban, y dirigiendo su mirada a Shino dijo

Tambien lamento lo que te hice, se que no meres… - en ese preciso momento Shino le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, logrando asi que cayera al suelo con mucho dolor

No te preocupes, ya estamos a mano – aunque eso no seria suficiente para que Shino olvidara todo si seria suficiente para que le ofreciera su mano en señal de paz, y para ayudarlo a levantarse

Si, supongo que me fue bien – decía el chico aun con dolor en el lugar en donde fue golpeado

El descanso acabo rápido después de lo sucedido, realmente era algo increíble lo que había pasado, nadie nunca creyo que Sasuke, el orgulloso Uchiha le pediría perdón a alguien y menos a los Hyuuga, las cosas estaban cambiando, eso era algo seguro.

* * *

La fecha se acercaba, pronto seria el primer festival de la escuela, y como era de esperarse todos los clubes y sus miembros se preparaban para poner sus puestos, al igual que los que no era miembros de ningún club, ya que las reglas de la escuela decían que todas las clases deberían poner al menos un puesto, y con la clase de Naruto no era la excepción todos los chicos y chicas discutían sobre que era lo que deberían hacer. Solo Hinata e Ino se mantenían fuera de la discusión, ya que como miembros del club de anime, no tenían porque participar en el puesto de la clase, mas que nada porque seria demasiado problema para cualquier estudiante tener que atender dos diferentes puestos el mismo dia.

mientras tanto Hinata e Ino discutían sus propios asuntos…

haaaaahhhh, aun no tengo ni idea de que deberíamos hacer para el festival!! – decía Hinata mientras recargaba la cabeza en su mesa – debe ser algo grandioso

Si, si conseguimos ser el mejor puesto obtendremos el premio!! – decía emocionada Ino mientras miraba las reglas para los puestos, donde decía que el puesto con las mejores ventas (si se que suena casi a kermes, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa) ganaría una cena gratis en un restaurante de barbacoa todo lo que pueda comer

Si pero aun no se que podemos hacer!!! – asi es, Hinata seguía con la cabeza sobre la mesa – demonios, solo puedo pensar en…

De pronto la mente de Hinata se lleno de los recuerdos de su cita con Naruto, primero llegaron a su mente las partes buenas, recordando como iban de un lado a otro ambos de la mano, ella recargándose sobre el brazo del rubio para ocultarse de las miradas asesinas de las chicas que los veian pasar, y el simplemente sujetándola fuerte como si no quisiera que se apartara de el, pero conforme la chica recordaba cada vez mas se acercaba al momento de la verdad, el momento en que le declaro sus sentimientos al rubio…

Te amo… - repitió en un suspiro la chica mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el lugar en donde se hallaba el rubio

Vaya vaya, asi que eso es lo que sientes por la rata rubia, eh? – Hinata estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que en ningún momento noto la presencia de la profesora, que para su suerte era ni mas ni menos que Anko

A…Anko-sensei!!! Cuanto tiempo lleva ahí!!!? –

Unos 10 minutos, no reaccionabas asi que decidi ver si podía despertarte – en ese momento Hinata dirigió su mirada a las manos de Anko y pudo ver que la profesora sostenía una cubeta llena de agua, de inmediato supo lo que se proponía

A…Anko-sensei, para que es la cubeta? – pregunto con preocupación la chica

No, para nada en especial, solo era en caso de que siguieras soñando despierta – contesto la maestra mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos del lugar en donde se encontraba la chica – pero ya que lo tengo aquí no hay que desperdiciarlo!!

El plan de Anko era simple, estar lo suficientemente cerca de Hinata para poder vaciarle toda el agua encima, pero no tan cerca como para salir salpicada, asi que con habilidad arrojo toda el agua que tenia la cubeta hacia la chica, su plan de empapar completamente a Hinata hubiera resultado de no ser por los rápidos reflejos de Hinata ya que en el instante en que Hinata vio como el agua se dirigía hacia ella tomo por el brazo a cierta persona y la utilizo como escudo, por desgracia esa cierta persona no era otra mas que Ino, la pobre chica recibió toda el agua directamente en su rostro, dejándola completamente empapada, si, ser amiga de Hinata tiene muchas desventajas…

Hinata!!!! Porque demonios hiciste eso!!!!!!? – dijo completamente enfadada la chica rubia mientras que Hinata estaba completamente aterrada, podía jurar que el rostro de Ino habia cambiado, en sus ojos se veía escrita la palabra "venganza"

Lo…lo siento Ino-chan, fue una reacción automática, jeje – Hinata estaba preocupada, es cierto que Ino la quería mucho y que siempre la habia cuidado, pero cuando sus ojos cambiaban al modo "venganza" era para preocuparse, como aquella vez en que Hinata le pinto el rostro mientras Ino dormía (al mas puro estilo jigglypuff) y la chica tuvo que asistir asi al kínder, Ino se encargo de obtener su venganza, ato a Hinata a una silla mientras ella se comia ambos almuerzos, si, quedarse sin almuerzo era y sigue siendo algo terrible para Hinata, aunque Ino le guardo un poco de su sándwich y algo de jugo, pero bueno, esas son otras historias, el punto es que Hinata había cometido un grave error, y sabia que tendría que pagar por el

Si, si, lo entiendo te perdono – las palabras de la chica tenían tal sinceridad que Hinata se las hubiera creído de no ser porque conocía a la perfección a su amiga

E…en serio?... – pregunto Hinata sabiendo bien lo que vendría

Seguro! Después que el cielo te caiga encima!!!! – en ese instante Hinata vio como Ino sostenía varios globos con agua en sus manos y su mente paso de estar llena de pensamientos "ICHA ICHA" con Naruto a llenarse con una sola palabra "CORRE"!!!!!!

Ino-chan!!! De donde sacaste los globos!? – dijo preocupada la chica mientras veía como Ino se preparaba para arrojarle el primer globo, sin darle importancia a la pregunta de su amiga Ino comenzó a arrojar globo tras globo, y en un instante Hinata se encontraba huyendo de su mejor amiga, de alguna forma consiguieron llegar al patio de la escuela

Ino-chan!!!!! Perdón!!!!!! Perdón perdón!!!!! – decía Hinata mientras huía desesperada de su amiga, los gritos de Hinata se oyeron por toda la escuela, y asi desde las ventanas de los salones todos podían observar a Ino corriendo detrás de Hinata arrojándole globos llenos de agua, mientras que la rubia seguía y seguía lanzando globo tras globo un ligero pensamiento cruzo la mente de Hinata…

De donde demonios salen tantos globos!!? –

* * *

En el salón se podían oir los gritos de Ino que le decía a su amiga "no huyas, es solo un poco de agua", pero claro esta que era solo un poco de agua en cada globo, mientras que Hinata preguntaba " como es que no se te acaban los globos" todos volvieron a sus asuntos, si, siempre era divertido ver a alguien sufriendo, pero despues de un rato de lo mismo se vuelve aburrido, y en momentos como este se pone uno a pensar, si la vida de Hinata es tan…digamos divertida, como es que la chica no era popular? Bueno, son los misterios de la vida, eso y que la chica siempre se ocultaba detrás de un look serio y nada llamativo. Pero bueno, mientras Hinata lidiaba con su amiga, dentro del salón de clases encontramos que Anko habia abandonado el salón siguiendo a Ino y a Hinata con una cámara de video, asi que sin profesor alguno dentro del salón, los chicos eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, y asi encontramos a cierto rubio, que a pesar de poder estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa se encontraba mirando por la ventana a la chica que lo mantenía pensativo y temeroso.

Mientras el rubio estaba concentrado en mirar a Hinata, no pudo ver como una silueta se le acercaba lentamente por la espalda, la silueta estaba cada vez mas cerca, y al estar a unos cuantos pasos del rubio se detuvo, y ahí permaneció mirándolo, e imitándolo, la silueta miro hacia el lugar donde se encontraba dirigida la mirada del rubio, sin pensarlo dos veces…

Naruto-kun!!!! Te extrañe muchoooo!!!!! – no era mas que Sakura, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo abrazo por la espalda – tu tambien me extrañaste cierto?

* * *

Desde el patio se pudieron oir las palabras de la pelirosa, y en el instante en que el sonido de la voz de Sakura llego a los oídos de Hinata, esta utima dejo de correr para mirar directo hacia la ventana de su salón, pudo ver claramente como la chica de cabellos rosados abrazaba fuertemente a Naruto, su Naruto, bueno según la chica, sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de ira, y hubiera ido directo al salón para alejar a la Sakura de Naruto de no ser por Ino. Si, lo siguiente que Hinata sintió fue como un globo explotaba en su cabeza, empapándola por completo, justo despues de de ese otroglobo exploto sobre la chica, esta vez dio directo en su pecho, pobre Hinata, empapada y nuevamente usando la camisa blanca, si, hoy seria un dia realmente interesante…

* * *

Clase de español-

Naruto de alguna forma habia conseguido quitarse de encima a Sakura, bueno, Sasuke le ayudo bastante, ya que Sakura al ver que Sasuke se acercaba al rubio decidió hacer una "retirada estratégica", pero al ver que el Uchiha y el rubio se ponían a platicar como si hubieran sido amigos desde siempre la chica de cabellos rosas sintió como si algo no estuviera bien…

Que demonios? Me pueden explicar que el lo que esta pasando?!!! – dijo la chica, pero todos la ignoraron, les parecía divertido verla de esa forma, incrédula y con cara de tonta, si era la imagen que mejor le quedaba a la chica, según todos sus compañeros (y yo tambien lo pienso, jeje), asi que nadie contesto a la pregunta, en ese instante Kakashi entro al salón, solo 9 minutos 30 segundos y 44 centésimas tarde, pero quien se fija…

Sakura cierra la boca o se te meterá una mosca, ups, demasiado tarde – por las palabras de Kakashi se imaginaran lo que paso…

Waagg, waagg – Sakura estaba escupiendo la mosca y el sabor de la misma de su boca, y una vez que estuvo satisfecha con el sabor de su boca se dirigió al profesor y le pregunto – podría decirme que es lo que sucede?!!

Eh? – Kakashi parecía no prestarle atención a la chica, sin embargo su deber como profesor era responder a las preguntas de sus estudiantes – de que hablas?

De ellos!!! – decía la chica mientras apuntaba hacia donde Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban – que demonios hacen?!!!

Me parece que están platicando – fue todo lo que dijo el profesor

Eso ya lo se!!!!!!! – dijo furiosa la chica – no deberían estar golpeándose?!!!!!

Eh? Preguntaste algo? – si, Kakashi no le estaba prestando la mínima atención a Sakura

Acaso todos en esta escuela se han vuelto locos?!!!!!! – grito desesperada la chica

Heh? Perdón dijiste algo? – decía Kakashi tratando de hacer que Sakura perdiera cada vez mas y mas la paciencia, si, parecía que Kakashi lo hacia a propósito y si era asi, todos estaba mas que felices de que lo hiciera

Aaaaarrrrrrgg!!!!! – grito Sakura mientras intentaba arrancarse el cabello y volviendo a su lugar

Muy bien chicos, ya es hora de empezar la clase! – dijo con una sonrisa el profesor, a todos les agradaba la forma de dar clases de Kakashi, ya que por su forma de ser la clase era realmente relajada – tomen sus asientos y…

Eto…Kakashi-sensei? – en ese momento dos figuras femeninas aparecieron en la puerta del salon, estaban empapadas y escurriendo – nos permite pasar?

En cuanto las miradas se dirigieron a las figuras, los ojos de los chicos del salón casi se salen de sus cuencas, en la puerta se encontraba Ino completamente empapada, debido al agua su ropa se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciendo que todas las curvas de la chica se notaran perfectamente, pero lo que realmente provoco la reacción de los chicos fue Hinata, el agua había hecho que su camisa blanca no dejara mucho a la imaginación, por suerte para la chica, desde el ultimo incidente que tuvo de ese tipo, habia recordado siempre usar sostén, aun asi, su camisa dejaba ver algo mas que solo un poco de piel, las miradas de los chicos recorrieron a Hinata de pies a cabeza, su falda se encontraba ajustada a sus hermosas piernas su camisa denotaba su cintura y su abdomen plano, y un poco mas arriba cubiertos por su sosten rojo los pechos de Hinata, "dios maldiga al inventor de los sostenes" pensaron todos los hombres del salón. Mientras las miradas de todos los chicos del salon se posaban sobre ellas, Hinata e Ino no tenían ni idea de lo que pasaba pero al ver la mirada de Kakashi, una que solo mostraba mientras leia las novelas de Jiraiya, las chicas de inmediato supieron que algo andaba mal, dirigiendo la mirada hacia sus compañeros, las chicas vieron que tenían la misma mirada que Kakashi, asi que mirándolos y mirándose…

Aaaaahhhhh!!!! Noooo!!!!!! – grito Hinata mientras se cubria su busto con los brazos, algo que no pensó bien ya que en el momento en que sus brazos estuvieron sobre su pecho pareció que los estaba mostrando mas de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero en ese momento Ino llego al rescate de su amiga…

Pervertidos!!!!!! – grito fuertemente la chica mientras que se ponía frente a su amiga para evitar que las miradas de los chicos la atormentaran mas, pero sin mucho éxito, pero en ese instante una tercera figura apareció por la puerta…

Kakashi!!!!!!! Kakashi!!!!! Waaaa!!!! Waaaa!!! – era Anko, que al igual que las chicas estaba completamente empapada, de inmediato se dirigió a abrazar a Kakashi y al mismo tiempo se escondía detrás de el, y señalando a las chicas dijo – Kakashi!!! Mira lo que me hicieron!!!!! Waaaa!!!

Si, Anko en ese momento parecía una bebe y aunque todos sabían porque razón había terminado de ese modo la chica continúo…

Waaa!!! Estoy toda mojada!!!! Kakashi!!!! – (se supone que esta llorando)

Anko-chan, cálmate, no es para tanto, solo necesitas secarte y no pasara nada! – dijo con una voz que reflejaba indiferencia mientras que golpeaba levemente la frente de Anko con su libro favorito– además es tu culpa por seguirlas cuando se arrojaban globos llenos de agua!

No…no me digan que ustedes dos…?!!!! – pregunto Sakura sorprendida por lo que veía, Anko y Kakashi? Realmente no se lo esperaba nadie

Nosotros? – pregunto con su tono alegre el profesor de los cabellos plateados – por su puesto, acaso no se habían dado cuenta?

Claro que no!!!! Nuca están juntos!!!! Ni se toman de la mano!!!! Ni se besan!!! – contesto Sakura algo alterada por el comportamiento de Kakashi

Besarnos?!! Porque deberíamos besarnos? – fue esta vez Anko la que pregunto sorprendida por el comentario de la pelirosa

Que acaso ustedes no son…? –

Hermanos!!! – contestaron al mismo tiempo Anko y Kakashi

Hermanos!!!!? - Preguntaron todos los alumnos de los dos al mismo tiempo

Asi es, si se preguntan porque nuestros apellidos son diferentes, bueno es que en realidad somoshermanastros, pero aun asi Anko-chan es mi hermanita!! – contesto sonriente el profesor al momento que con una de sus manos acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Anko

De alguna forma la pequeña conversación con los profesores consiguió que la clase terminara rápido, asi que Anko y Kakashi abandonaron de inmediato el salón, dejando únicamente a los alumnos, mientras que muchos aun seguían mirando a Hinata con ojos pervertidos otros simplemente hablaban sobre su cuerpo "perfecto" según ellos, mientras que esto sucedia, cierto chico rubio estaba a punto de estallar en ira debido a los comentarios de varios de sus compañeros, si, Naruto estaba celoso, no de que hablaran de Hinata, no eso simplemente lo enfurecía, no de que Hinata fuera el centro de atención, no eso era para enfadarse, sino de que los demás chicos habían visto a Hinata de una forma en que solo el lo había hecho, claro que no vieron tanto como el, pero aun asi estaba al borde de la ira, pero lo que realmente lo hizo estallar fue que uno de los chicos del salón dijera "quien diría que esa desadaptada tuviera tan buen cuerpo" y el tono pervertido que uso fue la gota que derramo el vaso,

Dijiste algo?!! - antes de que el sujeto se diera cuenta el rubio ya se encontraba detrás de el, despidiendo una energía tan pesada y obscura que el chico literalmente mojo su pantalón, la energía que emanaba del rubio lleno el salón, claro esta que solo afecto a los que hablaban de Hinata o la veían con ojos estilo "ero-jiji", si, la rabia era evidente en el rubio y ni si quiera se molestaba en ocultarlo, cosa que Hinata no dejo pasar desapercibida y en cuanto los ojos del rubio se dirigieron hacia ella, las miradas de ambos adolescentes se encontraron y a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos parecían no querer romper ese momento, pero Naruto tuvo que hacerlo

Hinata simplemente sonrió para si misma y se dirigió de inmediato a su asiento seguida de Ino quien la miro algo curiosa por su nueva sonrisa, ya que era una que no habia mostrado en algún tiempo, una sonrisa llena de felicidad y esperanza.

Y…se puede saber porque sonries? Hace apenas unos minutos estabas completamente devastada porque todos te habían visto, y ahora sonries? – pregunto la chica rubia mientras sacaba de sus cosas una pequeña sudadera y se la colocaba encima mientras que sus ropas se secaban

Celos!! – contesto sonriente la chica mientras que de sus cosas sacaba una prenda de color negro, no parecía ser de ella, ya que ella casi no tenia ropas de ese color, además de que era una camisa de chico – no puedo creer que aun no se la he devuelto!

No le has devuelto que? Y a quien? – nuevamente pregunto con mucha curiosidad Ino mientras veía a su amiga

No, nada, me ayudas? – pregunto Hinata

Ayudarte? En que? –

No es obvio? A cambiarme la camisa!! – dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse su camisa blanca

Hinata!!!! Al menos espera a que esta lista!!! – con eso Ino rápidamente se despojo de su sudadera y la utilizo para cubrir a su amiga evitando asi que todos los chicos vieran mas de lo que debían. Aunque Hinata no tardo mucho que digamos para Naruto esos pocos segundos fueron como una eternidad, los ojos de los chicos del salón posados sobre Hinata, su Hinata

Bien ya esta, gracias Ino-chan!! – decía la chica mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa y girándose para ver a Naruto pudo ver como en el rostro de este aparecía un ligero sonrojo al verla usar su camisa.

La clase de Asuma paso como de costumbre, sin problemas, algo tenia ese profesor que durante su clase nadie se atrevía a hacer o decir nada, era como si tuviera un don para enseñar, lo único malo era la materia que enseñaba Filosofia, sin embargo habia algo en la clase de hoy que mantenía despierto a nuestro rubio…

Y eso es todo por el dia de hoy – termino de decir el profesor mientras volteaba para encontrar nuevamente a su clase dormida, no le molestaba, simplemente sentía que deberían al menos permanecer una clase despiertos, sin embargo tenia que decirlo, después de todo lo decía todas las clases aun si los chicos estaban dormidos… - alguna pregunta?

Profesor, tengo una pregunta? – dijo Naruto llamando asi la atención del profesor quien se sorprendió de verlo despierto, ya que por lo general era el primero en caer dormido

Bueno, dime que es lo que te molesta? –

Bueno, vera, tengo este problema de… -

Es una chica!! – contesto acertadamente el profesor mientras sacaba una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsa – no te molesta verdad?

No, pero que acaso no esta… -

No lo voy a encender si es lo que estas pensando… - simplemente llevo un cigarro a su boca y lo mantuvo ahí – dime cual es el problema que quieres discutir?

Es algo complicado, vera yo… -

No, no me lo digas –

Pero usted pregunto!! –

Será mejor que lo discutas con tus padres, ella sabra que decirte – contesto el profesor antes de abandonar el salón – suerte!!

padres? Demonios!! …- pensó el rubio mientras que la campana que anunciaba el descanso se encargaba de despertar a todos los chicos que dormían tranquilamente

* * *

Durante el descanzo encontramos a Shino y a sasuke sentados bajo la sombra del árbol mas famoso de toda la historia de la escuela, aunque el dia era placentero y la sombra que les brindaba el árbol era realmente agradable, la tensión entre estos dos chicos se podía cortar con un cuchillo, por un lado tenemos a Sasuke, quien a pesar de formar parte de esta nueva tercia parecía no haber encontrado su lugar en la misma, es decir si, todos cambiamos, pero cambiar cuesta trabajo, y aun mas si dejas de ser el arrogante Uchiha para convertirte solo en Sasuke. Y por el otro lado esta Shino, siempre serio e inexpresivo, pero a pesar de esto, era mas que obvio que la presencia del Uchiha conseguía despertar en el cierta emoción de desagrado, a pesar de lo sucedido el dia en que esta había pedido perdón por sus acciones era difícil para Shino olvidar todo, no lo que le había hecho a el, sino a Hinata.

Mientras la tensión entre los dos se mantenía, ninguno de ellos se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, solo se mantenían callados, eso fue hasta que una cierta voz los saco de su tención…

Bien chicos!! El desayuno esta aquí!!! – dijo muy animado el amigo de ambos chicos mientras les mostraba unas cuantas bolsas de plástico

Huh? – fue lo unico que salió de las bocas de los otros dos chicos, quienes miraban curiosos a las bolsas que sostenía el rubio en sus manos

Heh? Porque esos rostros? Vamos!! Hoy yo invito el desayuno!! – dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento bajo la sombra del árbol justo entre sus dos amigos

Sino, se que no hablas mucho, y en especial a mi, pero si la memoria no me falla… - a pesar de que Naruto se encontraba entre ambos chicos no presto mucha atención a las palabras de Sasuke – la ultima vez que Naruto nos invito el desayuno…

Fue hace dos días – contesto el chico de los lentes obscuros interrumpiendo al Uchiha

No me refería a eso!!! – contesto ahora el Uchiha

Ah no? Aunque nos ha estado invitando el desayuno varias veces, últimamente, y lo que siempre comemos cuando eso sucede es… - ambos chicos miraron hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el rubio ya con todo fuera de las bolsas y listo para empezar a comer, estaba realmente entusiasmado y alegremente dijo a los cuatro vientos…

RAMEN!!!!!!! – si, las sospechas de Sasuke resultaron ser verdaderas, ya que no importaba cuando fuera, cada vez que el rubio pagaba por el desayuno siempre conseguía de alguna forma ordenar ramen, un plato para Shino, uno para Sasuke y 8 para el rubio, una orden normal, si tomamos en cuenta que al rubio le encanta el ramen

Naruto, aunque disfruto no tener que pagar por tanto ramen… - decía Sasuke mientras el rubio lo miraba con unos cuantos fideos colgando de su boca esperando para ser degustados – no crees que deberías cambiar un poco el menú cuando te toque pagar por el desayuno?

Por mas que me desagrade admitirlo… - dijo Shino mientras dejaba de comer por un momento – Sasuke tiene razón

Si, se a que se refieren… - contesto el rubio bajando la cabeza en señal de comprensión

En serio lo entiendes? – preguntaron sus dos compañeros casi al mismo tiempo

Si, lo se…la próxima vez pediré los tazones con todo!!!!! – dijo mas animado que de costumbre el rubio

Demonios, Shino, será mejor que le encontremos el gusto al ramen, de otra forma esto será una tortura – dijo sencillamente el Uchiha mientras comia unos cuantos fideos

A mi no me molesta – contesto seriamente Shino mientras comia un poco mas de ramen

Bueno, pues a mi si, no soy muy apegado al ramen que digamos – de pronto ambos chicos escucharon algo caer al suelo para luego quebrarse en pedazos, era uno de los tazones de Naruto, el rubio lo había soltado aun cuando todavía estaba lleno, ni Sasuke ni Shino podían creerlo – que le paso?

Mirando en la dirección en la que se encontraba mirando el rubio Shino pudo ver que su mirada se dirigía hacia el club del que era miembro, el mismo club en el que Hinata era la presidenta, y los ojos del rubio se encontraban dirigidos directamente hacia dicha chica, quien no se encontraba sola, y no me refiero a sus compañeros del club, sino que estaba acompañada por un chico.

* * *

Entonces estaba enojado? – pregunto una de las chicas pertenecientes al club de anime

Si, realmente se veía enfadado! – contesto alegre Ino ante la pregunta de la chica

Y, que te dijo? – dijo Temari esperando la respuesta de Hinata

Bu…bueno, no hablamos, pero se veía enojado – contesto tímidamente la chica de cabellos azulados

Josh!! Eso es una buena señal!! – era Anko la que contesto alegre – ahora solo tienes que volver a hablarle y todo se arreglara…

Todos miraron sorprendidos a su tutora, por una vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerla parecía realmente preocupada por la relación entre Hinata y Naruto, sin buscar nada para ella

Y despues de eso se sentara con nosotros y pagara nuestro desayuno!!! Comeremos de ese delicioso ramen que ordena tan seguido, realmente huele delicioso – "esa es la Anko que conocemos" pensaron todos al escuchar a su profesora buscando lo mas conveniente para ella – que? Porque me ven asi?

Bueno en fin…-

Disculpa, Hinata-san, cierto? – todos se voltearon para ver a un chico alto de cabellos rojos y ojos negros, al verlo las chicas, salvo Hinata, sintieron como sus rostros se sonrojaban, ya que lo reconocieron de inmediato

Ha...hai, y tu eres? – caídas estilo anime para todas las chicas del club, ya que ninguna podía creer que Hinata no conociera al tipo

Ah, disculpa, me llamo Akira! – contesto amablemente el sujeto mientras tomaba asiento justo al lado de Hinata

Akira-san, mucho gusto! – respondió amablemente la chica – en que puedo ayudarte?

Bueno, solo quería hablar contigo un momento, claro, si no te molesta –

Por supuesto que no le molesta!!! – contestaron las demás chicas al mismo tiempo, bien la explicación, Akira es el chico mas popular de la escuela, además de ser, según las chicas, el mas atractivo, se habia mantenido soltero desde el inicio de la preparatoria, asi que eso solo ayudo a aumentar el delirio de las chicas, claro esta que cuando Naruto llego a la escuela, rápidamente lo igualo en popularidad, y debido a sus acciones rápidamente lo desplazo de su lugar como el chico mas apuesto, recordándonos asi que las acciones convencen y atraen. En fin, dicho sujeto se dio a conocer bastante, siendo miembros de varios clubes, entre los cuales tenemos el de ajedrez, pintura y otros mas

Akira-san, de que deseas hablar? – pregunto amablemente la chica mientras intentaba alejarse un poco del sujeto, ya que este se había sentado demasiado cerca de ella, bueno, para el gusto de Hinata.

Bueno, la verdad es que quería saber sobre tu club- ahí estaba, el detonante para una larga platica con Hinata, su club

Hinata respondió todas y cada una de las preguntas del chico mientras mantenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la chica parecía haberse olvidado del mundo, y sus amigas estaban mas que felices de verla tan relajada, además de hablar sobre el club Akira decidió contar algunas historias sobre su estadía en otros clubes, por alguna razón el chico cambiaba de club cada semestre asi que había estado en varios clubes ya, además de los que formaba parte permanentemente. De alguna forma, en la mente de Hinata estaba la esperanza de que Naruto la viera hablando con ese chico y volviera a mostrar ese rostro de celos, Hinata no era la clase de chica que intenta provocar celos en los demás, pero de alguna manera ver esos celos en el rostro del rubio la hacia sentir que el correspondía a sus sentimientos, aun si no lo hacia.

Ha sido un placer hablar contigo, y me preguntaba – el chico se puso de pie y miro directamente a los ojos de hinata- si te gustaría salir conmigo, digamos hoy después de la escuela?

Los rostros llenos de sorpresa y asombro por parte de los amigos de Hinata lo decían todo, no se esperaban esto, y tal parecía que tampoco Naruto, ya que a pesar de encontrarse algo alejado de donde se encontraban se pudo oir claramente como decía "que?!!!!" bueno o gritaba, Hinata estaba tan sorprendida como sus amigos, pero de algo estaba segura, solo podía pensar en una persona para salir, y esa persona no era Akira…

Es muy amable de tu parte, sin embar… -

Le encantaría!!!!! – nuevamente eran sus amigas las que respondían por ella, aun cuando sabían que ella diría que no

Grandioso!! Bueno, te vere en la puerta principal en cuanto terminen las clases, hasta luego!! – mientras el chico se alejaba del lugar Hinata pudo ver como sus amigas la miraban con miradas llenas de admiración y algo de enojo

Qu…que sucede chicas? – pregunto algo temerosa la chica mientras intentaba adivinar lo que sus amigas le dirían

Estabas a punto de rechazar una cita con Akira!!! – gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

Bu…bueno, no es gran cosa – respondió Hinata

No es gran cosa? – esta vez fue Tenten quien decidió regañar a la chica – es uno de los chicos mas deseados de toda la escuela!!!

Si!! Y te pidió que salieras con el!! Y tu simplemente lo ibas a rechazar? – era Ino la que dirigió esas palabras a su mejor amiga

Bueno, realmente, aunque me digan todas esa cosas, a mi no me gusta! – la forma en que las palabras dejaron la boca de Hinata hizo que sus amigas creyeran que estaba ciega, "por dios" pensaron todas – además, yo ya tengo a…

Pero si el ni si quiera te ha dado una respuesta!!! –

Aun asi, no quiero salir con Akira-san!!! – eso era todo, el momento en que Hinata alzaba la voz siempre marcaba el fin de la discusión, fuera cual fuera el tema de la platica.

* * *

Aunque el rubio había podido ver lo sucedido con Hinata, en ningún momento llego a escuhar las palabras de Akira, asi que realmente no sabia lo que había pasado, el descanso había terminado, y todos los a lumnos se encontraban camino a sus salones, listos para las clases restantes. Camino a su salón Naruto se topo con algo que no quería, al menos no en ese momento, antes de llegar a la puerta del salón, pudo oir claramente dos voces charlando sobre lo sucedido en el jardín, eran las voces de Ino y de Hinata, mientras que Ino intentaba convencer a Hinata de que tener una cita con Akira era lo mejor, Hinata se mantenía firme en sus sentimientos por el rubio, al oir que hinata decía "Amo a Natuyo-kun" el rubio pudo sentir como si su corazón se llenara de felicidad, sin embargo el sentimiento seria corto, ya que era el turno de ino para hablar…

Si, lo amas, pero el a ti no!! – dolia, pero Naruto sabia que de alguna forma las palabras de la rubia estaban basadas en sus acciones – probablemente solo te veia como otra chica mas!!

No!! Naruto-kun no es asi!! Estoy segura!! – y ahí estaba Hinata, defendiendolo, a pesar de haberla lastimado al no haber contestado a su declaracion

No lo conoces!! –

Tampoco conozco a akira!! –

Pero el no te ha hecho nada!! Mira… - la voz de Ino tomo un tono serio y calmado, era obvio que no le gustaba discutir con su amiga – toma esta oportunidad para intentar olvidarte de Naruto, mientras mas se tarde en responderte mas te lastimara

Pero… -

Hinata, te lo digo no solo como tu amiga, sino como hermanas que hemos llegado a ser, creeme cuando te digo que te quiero demasiado como para dejar que nadie te lastime, ya sea rubio o moreno! – Ino habia sido sincera, y su sinceridad lastimaba al rubio, cada una de sus palabras llegaron al corazón de Naruto como agujas, y algunas como dagas envenenadas – por favor, hazlo por mi, solo…sal con el, quizás te ayude a despejar tu mente, y quizás olvidarlo

El tiempo se detuvo para Naruto, mientras el y la amiga de Hinata esperaban por la respuesta, aunque el rubio no podía verla, sabia que Hinata se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo, timida y linda como siempre, debatiendo en su mente sobre lo que su amiga le había dicho, entonces como si pudiera ver a través de la puerta el rubio supo que Hinata se encontraba mirando a los ojos de su amiga, el valor había llenado nuevamente su mirada…

Esta bien, lo intentare, por ti Ino-chan! – esta vez era el turno del corazón del rubio para quebrarse, nunca creyo que Hinata aceptaría salir con el chico, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer, al menos no ahora, después de todo aun no sabia que era lo que sentía por ella

* * *

Las clases habían terminado hace ya unas dos horas, y atl y como se había acordado, encontramos a Hinata acompañada por Akira, recorriendo el centro de la ciudad, no era realmente algo que Hinata estuviera disfrutando, después de todo, la razón para aceptar salir con el chico había sido intentar olvidar el rubio, y eso era algo que ella no quería hacer, aun si Ino afirmaba que seria lo mejor. Aun si Hinata mantenía su distancia del chico este de vez en cuando intentaba acercarse a ella, algunas veces solo posaba su mano sobre el hombro de esta solo para que Hinata apresurara el paso evitando asi el contacto con el chico, otras intentaba tomar su mano, pero en el momento en que Hinata notaba las intenciones de Akira simplemente señalaba hacia algún lugar, si, la chica se la estaba poniendo difícil.

Pero o Akira no entendía o era demasiado persistente, creo que seria la segunda, para desgracia de la chica, de pronto una sensación de dejavu paso por la mente de Hinata, de alguna forma había algo con respecto a ese momento que la hacia recordar mas y mas su cita con el rubio, "bueno revisemos" pensó la chica mirando a sus alrededores

Estamos en el centro, eso no puede ser, hace un buen clima, no no creo que sea eso – pensaba la chica mientras seguía observando – supongo que solo es mi imaginación…

Pero desde atrás de un arbusto se encontraba la razón de esa sensación, varias figuras misteriosas, tres para ser exactos, una de cabellos cafés otra de cabellos negros y una de cabellos rubios y alborotados, he ahí el dejavu, si la ultima vez había sido su madre, y esta vez eran el rubio y sus amigos, quienes observaban algo confundidos la cita de la chica…

Shino… -

Hai –

Que demonios hacemos aquí?! – dijo en voz baje Sasuke intentando encontrar sentido al momento

No lo se – contesto el chico Aburame – Naruto-san?

Shhhhh, no oigo lo que dicen! – dijo en voz baja el rubio mientras se acercaba un poco mas hacia donde se encontraba la chica – demonios se mueven, vamos vamos!!

Con resignación fluyendo a través de ellos, Sasuke y Shino siguieron al rubio hasta estar detrás de otro arbusto, pero de alguna forma este juego había conseguido agotar la paciencia de Shino…

Naruto-san, entiendo que estes celoso, pero no creo que esto sea lo correcto, depues de todo, si Hinata tomo su decisión no deberías respetarla? –

Lentes obscuros tiene razón! – dijo Sasuke mientras se levantaba del suelo – tuviste tu oportunidad, y la dejaste ir, mejor deberías dejarla ser

Ninguno de los amigos del rubio obtuvo respuesta lguna, simplemente se quedaron mirando como Naruto se levantaba de su lugar y comenzaba a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Hinata, dos calles después el rubio comenzó a correr, ninguno de sus amigos sabia que hacer, solo sabían, de alguna forma, que debían dejarlo resolver esos asuntos solo…

* * *

Ah, Naruto, llegas algo tarde no lo crees? – el rubio había corrido hacia su casa lo mas rápido que podía, las palabras de sus amigos habían despertado en el un sentimiento que hacia tiempo no sentía…la perdida de alguien importante. Si bien no era como cuando perdió a sus padres, aun asi le dolia bastante, lo cual lo confundía bastante, no hacia mas de un mes que conoció a Hinata y aun asi se sentía tan mal por verla con otro? – Naruto? Porque esa cara?

Ah? Ero-jiji, no, no pasa nada – era obvio para Jiraiya que algo le sucedia a su nieto, después de todo era su familia y uno siempre sabe cuando la familia necesita ayuda – esta bien si leo tu nuevo libro?

De…de acuerdo, te lo llevare a tu cuarto en cuanto termine de preparar el pastel – debido a que Tsunade se había mudado con ellos, ahora ella era una mesera del café junto con su sobrina, Shizune, ambas eran meseras del lugar, aunque Shizune estudiaba, no le molestaba ayudar en el café. Por esa razón Naruto podía tomar descansos mas seguido, y su abuelo se dedicaba mayormente a preparar las bebidas y los pasteles

Sucede algo Jiraiya-sama? – era Shizune, quien había visto la expresión en el rostro del rubio al llegar, si bien sus familiares no había terminado bien, entre ellos nunca hubo rencor, después de todo, la chica veía a Naruto como si fuera su hermanito.

Solo lee mis libros cuando algo le molesta – fue lo único que respondió el anciano antes de volver a lo que hacia

Cerca de media hora después, el anciano se encontraba fuera del cuarto de su nieto, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser el inicio de otra gran entrega de la serie ICHA ICHA, de una manera calmada llamo a la puerta de su nieto con unos cuantos golpes…

Naruto, aquí esta el libro, bueno, lo que hay de el – dijo el abuelo mientras abria la puerta y miraba asu nieto recostado sobre su cama mirando una foto donde se encontraban el y sus padres, realmente había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo vio asi – mira, este tiene muchas partes interesantes, bueno tendra, cuando este terminado

Abuelo, es malo no saber que es lo que sientes? –

Como? –

Si, no saber lo que sientes…por alguien – contesto el rubio con una voz algo triste

Si eso lastima a esa persona entonces si, es malo –

Ya veo, pero y si no estas seguro de lo que sientes? Si sabes que quieres a esa persona pero no sabes si realmente podras corresponderle? –

Asi que, lo que dices es que no quieres lastimarla pero aun asi quieres estar cerca de ella? –

Si, algo asi – fue lo único que dijo el rubio antes de que su abuelo tomara asiento en sobre su cama

Entonces estas siendo egoísta, y eso no esta bien, Naruto, un hombre siempre debe buscar hacer feliz a esa persona especial, pero si estar cerca de ella solo consigue lastimarla, entonces lo mejor es dejarla – "mira quien habla·" pensó el rubio mientras miraba a su abuelo sentado en la orilla de su cama – se lo que estas pensando, y tienes razón, pero yo me encargare de remediar mis errores…

Abuelo? – si, solo cuando algo no estaba bien era cuando Naruto mostraba tal respeto hacia su abuelo

Voy a remediar mi error, ah toma, es lo que llevo escrito, y algo que te parecerá interesante –

De esa forma Jiraiya dejo el cuarto de su nieto con dirección hacia el café, sobre la cama Naruto distinguió dos figuras, una eran las hojas del libro de su abuelo, pero lo que llamo su atención fue la otra figura, era una especie de libreta, pero era mas pequeña que las demas al acercarce para tomarla pudo ver que era algo que su padre habia hecho, un pequeño diario, pero algo mas llamo su atencion, Jiraiya habia colocado un separador en una pagina en especial, de inmediato el rubio comenzó a leer detenidamente dicha pagina y al ver lo que estaba escrito…

* * *

Pasan ya de las 8 de la noche, ya el cielo se encuentra cubierto por las estrellas y encontramos a cierta chica de cabellos azulados mirándolas desde la ventana de su habitación, Hinata había regresado de su cita hace poco, y tal y como su rostro reflejaba, no habia sido la mejor de sus citas, aunque fuera la segunda, para empezar esta el hecho de que habia salido con un chico al que nunca antes habia conocido, segundo, dicho chico no le gustaba, en realidad le parecía algo superficial, y tercero el chico era tan terco como una mula, y por ultimo Hinata entendío que era completamente despreciable. Sumergida en sus pensamientos, la chica apenas y pudo oir el sonido de un motor que se detenía justo frente a su casa, mirando en dirección a la calle pudo ver que era ni mas ni menos que Naruto, lo único que se ocurrió fue retirarse de inmediato de la ventana para evitar que el rubio la viera, sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado, y aunque el no correspondiera a sus sentimientos ella sentía que no debió haber salodo con Akira.

Hinata!! Te buscan!!! – grito su madre desde la entrada – es Naruto!!

Aun sabiendo que era el rubio el que la buscaba ella no se sentía con muchas ganas de hablar con el, pero sabia que tenia que hacerlo, asi que juntando el poco valor que le quedaba bajo hacia la entrada de su casa, donde ya la esperaba el rubio…

Hinata-chan, te molesta si hablamos? – pregunto seriamente el rubio mientras se giraba levemente para dirigirse hacia la calle

Ha…hai, esta bien? – fue todo lo que contesto la chica – volveré en un momento madre

No tarden demasiado, ya es algo tarde después de todo – fue lo único que dijo Hinamori antes de volver a sus asuntos

Unos minutos después los dos adolescentes se encontraban recargados sobre la moto del rubio, aun sin decir nada, Hinata sentía como si ese silencio le perforara lentamente el corazón, y hubiera sido asi de no ser por…

Que tal te fue en tu cita? – la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la chica, ahora tendría que admitir que salió con otro chico mientras estaba enamorada de el rubio

Bu…bueno…no sabría decirlo… - la chica quería decirle todo pero no sabia bien como, pero tenia que decirle… - Akira parecía una buena persona…

Parecía? –

Parecía, realmente solo Sali con el por Ino, asi que nunca tuve la intención de ir mas alla de un paseo por el centro, pero… - Hinata de pronto pareció deprimida – cuando estaba por volver a casa el intento besarme

Intento besarte, como? –

Mientras caminaba el me sujeto fuerte de ambos brazos en intento forzarme a besarlo – Hinata mas que trsite parecía enojada, y Naruto podía entender porque

Te forzó!!! Juro que lo voy a golpear tan fuerte que no podrá llamarse mas un hombre!!!!! –

Eso no será necesario – Naruto detuvo su furia para ver a Hinata quien ya tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro – veras, al principio intente soltarme, pero sin mucho éxito, pero cuando estuvo cerca de mi, bueno, digamos que lo golpee muy fuerte en su hombría, jeje

Que tu que?!!!! –

No quería besarlo, no quería besar a nadie que no fueras tu, es por eso que se que me haces querer ser mas fuerte, estar contigo me hace sentirme mas fuerte –

Sabes, la otra vez en el cementerio te dije que yo quería… -

Ser como tu padre, cierto? – respondió Hinata recordando bien ese momento

Asi es, de alguna forma espero serlo, mi abuelo lo crio solo desde que mi padre tenia 10, mi abuela murió debido a una enfermedad, asi que mi abuelo se quedo solo –

Lo…lo lamento, Naruto-kun –

Si, se que es triste, pero desde el principio tuve la esperanza de ser como mi padre, desde que murió, y sabia que si mi abuelo lo había criado a el, entonces el que el me criara a mi será como si ser como mi padre fuera seguro…jeje –

De…de que te ríes Naruto-kun? –

Es solo que recordé algo que me dijo mi abuelo "estas siendo egoísta, y eso no esta bien, Naruto, un hombre siempre debe buscar hacer feliz a esa persona especial, pero si estar cerca de ella solo consigue lastimarla, entonces lo mejor es dejarla" – la voz del rubio se volvió triste y pesada como si no quisiera admitir lo que había dicho – se que tiene razón…

No!!! No la tiene!!! Tu no eres egoísta, tu no eres asi!! – en ese momento Hinata se lanzo sobre el rubio para abrazarlo de inmediato, no quería oir lo que estaba diciendo, no quería que la dejara

Hinata-chan, quiero ser como mi padre, pero se que por mas que lo intente nuca será como el, sere diferente, porque yo soy diferente de el, pero aun asi hay cosas que nos harán parecidos – el rubio se solto del abrazo de Hinata solo para sacar de su chamarra el diario que su padre había escrito – el abuelo me dio esto, supongo que creía que el indicado para ayudarme es mi padre…

Hinata tomo en sus manos el diario y lo abrió justo en la pagina donde Jiraiya había dejado el separador, pudo ver la fecha escrita en la hoja era de hace mas de 17 años, la pagina decía:

"hoy hable con papá, fue difícil, ya que se que todo lo que dijo es cierto dijo: solo estas siendo egoísta, no solo arruinaras tu vida, sino también la de ella, demonios, como detesto que siempre tenga razón, si quizás estoy siendo egoísta y lo mejor seria olvidarme de Kushina y dejar que ella se olvide de mi, después de todo puede que sea como dice el viejo, no estoy seguro de lo que siento…"

Hinata dejo de leer al ver que el padre de Naruto había decidido olvidarse de la que seria su madre, sintió como si su corazón estuviera a punto de caer destrozado nuevamente, pero los brazos de Naruto alrededor de su cintura la hicieron contenerse, no quería mirarlo, pero aun asi, el rubio susurro a su oído…

Sigue leyendo – dijo algo mas alegre el rubio

"el viejo dice que ni si quiera se lo que siento por ella, pero de algo estoy seguro, cuando estoy con ella me siento mejor que cuando estoy con cualquier otra persona, cuando la tengo cerca solo quiero abrazarla, y cuando la abrazo solo quiero besarla y no dejarla ir… al diablo!!!! No la dejare estar con otro!!! Ella es mia, y lo será mientras ella quiera, tampoco la voy a obligar a estar conmigo, pero disfrutare cada momento juntos, si es o no amor"

Hinata-chan, aunque mi abuelo sea un graaaaan pervertido, sabe que hacer cuando estoy confundido – dijo mientras giraba a Hinata para poder verla de frente – y mi padre y yo pasamos por lo mismo, Hinata-chan quiero estar contigo, abrazarte, besarte, saber que eres solo mia…

Naruto-kun, yo también quiero estar contigo –

No se lo que siento, pero se que no va a desaparecer, Hinata-chan, no puedo corresponder aun a tus palabras, pero cuando pueda quiero que estes conmigo, y cuando eso suceda quiero que estemos juntos – Hinata sintió la calidez en las palabras de Naruto, y hubiera empezado a llorar de no ser por una sensación que la sacudió de pies a cabeza, ya los había sentido antes pero esta vez era diferente, Naruto la estaba besando, pero no era un beso únicamente pasional o tierno, no había mas emociones dentro de ese gesto, había temor, pasión, ternura, celos y por ultimo una sensación que el rubio aun no sabia que sentía, pero que lleno por completo a Hinata…

* * *

* * *

continuara...

* * *

* * *

bueno, perdon si no es lo que se esperaban, pero es lo que se me ocurrio

lo de siempre se aceptan criticas, ideas y consejos

nos vemos despues, espero que no tan despues, jeje.


End file.
